W pour Winchester (UA)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Les anges dirigent l'humanité d'une main de fer depuis des décennies. Personne n'ose se dresser en travers de leur chemin. Mais ça, c'était avant que Dean Winchester ne devienne le bras d'exécution de la rébellion. UA, Destiel, rated M pour de la violence, du langage fleuri et du sexe ! Bonus érotique/nsfw après le chapitre 9 qui peut se lire seul, si jamais ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je reviens un peu plus tôt que prévu grâce à red-blood-apple, qui m'a montré sur Tumblr une idée d'UA à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister. Je vous la copie ici:**

· " _An AU where angels are terrifying_

· _an AU where angels walk the streets and passers-by cower in fear at the sight of them_

· _an AU where angels mark scripture into their skin in languages only they can read or even comprehend_

· _an AU where angels spill blood daily for the sake of 'divine justice' and human law enforcement are powerless to stop it_

· _an AU where angels are the monsters you warn your children about before bed"_

 **Comme le laisse deviner le titre et l'illustration de cette fic (faite par votre serviteur et ses médiocres talents de photoshopping), cette fic s'inspire très partiellement de l'excellent film "V pour Vendetta".**

 **Attention, rated M pour de la violence (surtout pour les prochains chapitres) et peut-être (sûr à 100%), du smut ;)**

 **Edit du 29/01/2018: **

****2)**** **9'040 vues** sur ma fic en cours "W pour Winchester". **144 reviews**. Entre deux, la Fosse des Mariannes.

Les vues et les favoris me font bien plaisir mais sont **complètement inutiles**. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir ce que vous avez aimé ? Ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ? Ce que vous aimeriez voir ? Je sais que j'ai mes torts, je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire et je poste de façon irrégulière... Je ne suis certainement pas non plus la meilleure écrivaine de ce site.

Mais même si on enlève ces facteurs, vous êtes **60** à suivre cette fic, et pourtant j'ai entre **6-13 reviews par chapitre** (merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, ce n'est pas à vous que s'adresse ce point xoxo)... Vous trouvez cela normal ? On m'a dit que certaines d'entre vous attendaient de voir la fin de la fic pour commenter, **pour s'assurer que je la termine comme ils le souhaitent**. Désolée mais je comprendrai jamais ça; si l'auteure ne termine pas la fic ou pas comme les gens l'aurait souhaité,  est-ce que ça anéantit tout ce qu'elle a fait jusque-là ? Est-ce que tous ses premiers chapitres ne méritent plus de compliments/remarques/encouragements ? Je pourrais mourir avant d'avoir terminé W et je mourrais avant d'avoir eu tous les reviews que j'aurais eu si j'avais terminé la fic: je mourrais donc en étant persuadée que les gens n'en avaient rien à foutre de ma fic alors qu'en fait ils voulaient hypothétiquement rester dans l'ombre pour s'assurer que je finisse correctement la fic pour _daigner_ laisser un commentaire. Sans compter le fait que je ne pourrais pas prendre en compte vos désirs si vous ne commentez qu'à la fin. **C'est complètement con.**

J'espère vous avoir montré un autre point de vue, celui de l'auteur qui s'arrache les cheveux pour écrire et mettre à disposition gratuitement quelque chose. Bien sûr "on écrit d'abord pour soi" et toutes ces conneries. Bien sur que j'écris pour moi. Mais j'écris pour vous aussi. Parce que moi je connais déjà l'histoire. Elle est dans ma tête, en full HD, DTS et 4D. Et essayer de vous la retransmettre comme si vous la voyiez dans votre tête, c'est mon but. ça me prend des plombes, plombes que je prends sur le peu de temps libre que me laissent mes études.

 **Alors un "g bien aimer tel ou tel sène merci" serait la moindre des choses. Surtout que je réponds toujours à tous les reviews.**

Coup de gueule terminé.

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les rideaux pourtant clos, diffusant dans la chambre d'enfant ses rayons laiteux. Les branches d'un arbre mues par le vent nocturne dansaient derrière la fenêtre, mouvements hypnotiques que le garçon emmitouflé dans ses couvertures surveillait du coin de l'œil. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le silence était tel qu'il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles.

Son angoisse grandissait à chaque spasme du muscle cardiaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il redoutait arrivât : les ramures faméliques s'étirèrent comme les doigts d'une main géante et s'ouvrirent en éventail, prenant bientôt la forme d'une croix, puis d'un être aux ailes déployées dont la silhouette imposante se découpa en ombre chinoise sur les rideaux tirés.

La respiration de l'enfant s'accéléra il chercha à se cacher sous les draps, mais laissa dépasser le haut de son visage de peur que l'être ne se rapprochât de son lit s'il osait détournait le regard.

La silhouette tanga de gauche à droite comme si elle cherchait un moyen de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Le garçon l'entendit tapoter le cadre en bois de la fenêtre pour tester sa résistance, puis griffer la vitre avec un instrument tranchant, créant un son strident et désagréable qui l'aurait fait grincer des dents si sa bouche n'était pas déjà occupée à hurler de frayeur.

\- Dean ?! Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'écria la femme blonde qui se précipita à son chevet après avoir allumé la lumière.

\- Il y a un ange à la fenêtre, maman, un ange ! sanglota l'intéressé en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Mais non, mon chéri, c'est seulement les ombres qui te jouent des tours…

Avant d'aller se recoucher, la mère alla quand-même vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien dehors, sauf qu'elle ne le fit pas juste pour rassurer son fils comme les parents le faisaient avant _eux_ , chose dont Dean était conscient malgré son jeune âge, et qui le terrifiait d'autant plus.

En effet, cela prouvait que ces monstres-ci étaient bien réels.

* * *

Les anges étaient intervenus sur Terre à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Ils avaient aidé les Alliés à renverser le régime nazi, et pour cela, avaient été acclamés en sauveurs de l'humanité.

Toutefois, cette dernière avait rapidement déchanté ils n'étaient pas ce que tout le monde croyait alors. Ils n'étaient pas des gardiens divins et bienfaisants, encore moins les chérubins potelés des peintres de la Renaissance. C'étaient des êtres surnaturels dotés d'une force incommensurable qui exécutaient les ordres de Dieu à la lettre, même si cela signifiait raser une ville entière, mettre à mort des nourrissons ou causer une épidémie catastrophique.

Ceux qui avaient d'abord été heureux de voir leurs croyances se réaliser furent les plus choqués de découvrir leur vrai visage ; leur foi trahie, beaucoup se suicidèrent. D'autres cependant, qu'on appelait avec mépris les Fidèles, étaient des fanatiques voués corps et âme aux anges. Ils avaient bien sûr obtenu les postes les plus élevés de la société : policiers, politiciens, diplomates, médecins… Enfin, ceux qui ne croyaient en rien, furent obligés de faire un choix : faire mine d'accepter le gouvernement des anges et se soumettre à leur volonté, ou se rebeller et risquer un sort pire que la mort.

Dean Winchester était de cette dernière catégorie. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix à vrai dire, son père ayant été membre de la Résistance Terrestre, organisation clandestine créée peu après que les anges eurent pris le pouvoir. Il avait malheureusement été capturé, torturé puis exécuté en public, son meurtre diffusé sur toutes les chaînes de télévision du monde en guise d'exemple. Dean n'avait alors que douze ans. Sa mère étant morte deux ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture, il s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même. Les anges l'auraient débusqué lui aussi si Bobby, un ami de leur père, également membre de la RT, ne l'avait pas recueilli lui et son petit frère, Sam. Ils les avaient cachés des anges et les avaient formés jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent prêts à combattre.

Et ce jour était arrivé.

* * *

Dean marchait d'un pas décidé dans une rue bondée du centre-ville, le visage dissimulé sous la capuche de son sweatshirt noir. Il jetait un coup d'œil furtif à chaque passant qu'il croisait, par mesure de sécurité, mais aussi par curiosité il tentait de deviner lesquels d'entre eux étaient dans son camp, mais tous arboraient la même expression impassible, le même « masque vide de l'opprimé », comme disait son père. Les seuls qui marchaient la tête haute et qui fendaient la masse tel Moïse les eaux, étaient les Fidèles, reconnaissables à leurs brassards dorés, et les anges, toujours tirés à quatre épingles dans des costumes sur mesure. Dean accéléra la cadence, un sentiment de révolte teintée de dégout enflant dans sa poitrine aux côtés de l'impatience, et, s'il voulait être honnête, de l'appréhension.

Il déboucha sur la place où se dressait la mairie, et devant elle, une haute statue d'ange aux traits autoritaires qui dominait la foule humaine à ses pieds.

Deux Fidèles montaient la garde en haut des marches menant au bâtiment officiel.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, sortit une bombe de peinture rouge de sa poche puis se dépêcha de grimper sur le piédestal. Là, il eut juste le temps de tagger le symbole sur l'abdomen de la statue avant qu'une décharge électrique ne le fasse tomber à terre.

Il reprit connaissance avec une migraine et une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule gauche. Quand sa vision se stabilisa, il vit qu'il était au commissariat et que les deux Fidèles de la mairie le trainaient par les bras, sans égard à sa probable fracture. Les policiers l'étudièrent du regard lorsqu'il passa parmi leurs bureaux, certains enthousiastes, d'autres médusés les criminels se faisaient rares depuis les anges, qui ne connaissaient ni pitié, ni droit de l'Homme.

On l'assit sur une chaise métallique dans une pièce austère, face à une table et à une vitre opaque. Les deux Fidèles repartirent à leur poste après avoir salué chaleureusement un autre Fidèle, sûrement le commissaire, qui vint s'assoir en face de Dean.

\- Alors, fiston. Quel est ton nom ? demanda celui-ci en mordant dans un donut.

Dean ne répondit rien et fixa une tache sur le mur à sa droite. Une tache vermeille.

\- Tu sais que le droit au silence existe toujours, mais qu'on a désormais le droit de te faire parler ?

Il déglutit mais s'obstina.

\- Oh, je vais adorer voir ce qu'ils vont te faire, gloussa l'homme en léchant bruyamment ses lèvres recouvertes de sucre, retournant l'estomac de Dean du même coup.

Un ange apparut à côté d'eux en un battement d'ailes invisibles. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sursauter ils faisaient rarement étalage de leurs pouvoirs quand ils se mêlaient aux humains, leur aura puissante couplée à leur allure sévère suffisant généralement à les démarquer.

C'était une femme, brune, la coupe au carré.

\- Commissaire, je dois m'entretenir seule avec le prévenu. C'est une alerte de niveau un.

Le Fidèle reluqua Dean avant de siffler entre ses dents, l'air impressionné.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait, mais tu es dans de sales draps, fiston.

Il sortit, le laissant seul avec l'ange. Ce dernier prit place en face de lui, le dos droit, les mains croisées sur la table.

\- Où as-tu vu ce symbole ?

\- Sur un paquet de céréales, plaisanta Dean.

\- Je répète ma question : où as-tu vu ce symbole ? dit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

\- Va en enfer.

La femme pinça les lèvres.

\- Très bien.

Elle le fixait toujours derrière ses lunettes, mais Dean sentait qu'elle n'était plus totalement là, avec lui. Ses yeux pâles s'étaient quelque peu voilés, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir plaisant. Il était sur le point d'en profiter pour se jeter sur elle lorsqu'un autre ange fit son apparition, un homme cette fois. Intuitivement, il comprit qu'elle avait appelé ce dernier, comment, il n'en avait aucune idée.

La première chose que Dean remarqua fut son long trenchcoat beige, qu'il portait par-dessus un complet à la cravate bleu roi, ce qui était inhabituel pour un ange d'habitude, ils préféraient des couleurs plus sobres comme le noir ou le gris.

\- Merci, Hannah. Je m'occupe du reste.

La femme se volatilisa non sans lui avoir lancé un regard plein d'admiration.

L'ange resta debout et dévisagea Dean, le faisant frissonner bien malgré lui.

\- Où as-tu vu ce symbole ?

\- Allez tous vous faire voir, sales emplumés, cracha Dean, d'un ton bien moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

L'ange soupira et leva ses yeux ridiculement bleus au ciel, ironie qui aurait fait sourire le jeune homme dans un autre contexte.

\- Navré, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi grave que le tonnerre et aussi graveleuse qu'une tempête de sable.

D'un geste de la main, il plaqua Dean au mur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tout(e)s, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Attention, quelques descriptions de torture (pas trop graphiques, cependant) et léger Destiel en amorce ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean en eut le souffle coupé.

Chaque cellule de son corps s'était retrouvée irrésistiblement attirée par le mur froid derrière lui, comme si on l'avait transformé en aimant humain et collé contre un réfrigérateur démesuré. Il ne pouvait bouger que la tête.

L'ange s'approcha de lui d'une démarche souple et rapide.

\- Où as-tu vu ce symbole ? répéta-t-il.

\- Chez ta mère, répliqua Dean avec un rictus insolent.

Son tortionnaire plissa ses yeux céruléens.

\- Je n'ai pas de mère, seulement un Père.

Dean était perplexe : était-il sérieux ou était-ce le premier ange à faire de l'humour ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car ledit ange avança son visage tout près du sien, si près qu'il put sentir sur sa peau… absolument aucun souffle. Il ne respirait pas.

Et lui non plus, écrasé qu'il était par la pure _puissance_ qui se dégageait de l'être qu'il dépassait pourtant de quelques centimètres. L'ange le sondait intensément du regard il avait l'impression qu'il lisait chaque page du livre de sa vie, de ses rêves, de ses pensées et de ses craintes les plus profondes.

Il fut contraint de baisser les yeux au sol. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nu de toute son existence.

L'être finit par reculer d'un pas, à son grand soulagement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. S'il-te-plait, réponds à ma question.

Le jeune homme comprit sa stratégie.

\- Tu comptes alterner bon et méchant flic jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Parce que je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer, là.

La commissure des lèvres de l'ange se recourba en un sourire quasi imperceptible. Il hocha la tête, leva une main devant lui et la tourna comme pour ouvrir un bouton de porte invisible.

Dean grogna de douleur : tous ses organes internes avaient suivi le mouvement, s'étaient tordus et emmêlés les uns dans les autres en une sensation des plus désagréables.

\- Où as-tu vu ce symbole ?

Il cracha un filet de bile mêlé de sang pour toute réponse.

L'ange s'attaqua alors à sa gorge, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la lisière de l'évanouissement, puis libérant son étreinte, avant de recommencer la manœuvre, encore et encore, tandis que Dean luttait contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Mais comme ce dernier persistait dans son silence, l'être revint vers lui et lui envoya un coup de poing qui projeta une gerbe de sang contre la paroi adjacente. Il le frappa encore une fois, et Dean entendit plus qu'il ne sentit l'os de sa pommette gauche se briser sous l'impact.

\- Où. As. Tu. Vu. Ce. Symbole ? asséna l'ange en ponctuant chaque mot d'un crochet à la précision chirurgicale.

\- C-c'est bon, je t'en prie, arrête, je vais tout te dire, _pitié_ … ! gémit Dean d'une voix rauque.

La force qui l'immobilisait disparut immédiatement ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids nouvellement retrouvé et il faillit s'effondrer. La pièce tournait furieusement autour de lui, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de ses nausées. Il lui semblait que ses viscères étaient toujours sans dessus dessous.

Les mains jointes derrière le dos et l'air pensif, l'ange entreprit sans se presser de tourner autour de la table au centre de la pièce. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se balader dans un parc par une belle journée ensoleillée. Dean devina qu'il lui laissait ainsi le temps de récupérer avant d'écouter ses aveux et profita de ces précieuses secondes d'inattention pour prendre un peu du liquide poisseux qui ruisselait sur son menton et peindre à l'aveuglette derrière lui un sceau qu'il avait appris par cœur. Son bras cassé tremblait et l'élançait à chaque mouvement, mais sa mission était bien plus importante que sa souffrance.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te rapprocher… ? Je ne peux pas… parler très fort, demanda-t-il à l'ange en mentant à peine; il avait encore l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre à la place de la trachée.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, mais accéda à sa requête.

Dean jubilait intérieurement, drogué à l'adrénaline.

Quand il fut assez près de lui, il caressa sa mâchoire carrée puis passa un doigt sanguinolent sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres larges et rose pâle, sentant chacune de leurs nombreuses stries, et _putain si ça n'avait pas été un emplumé, je me le serais bien fait,_ pensa-t-il confusément à travers le bourdonnement incessant qui lui vrillait la cervelle.

L'ange s'était figé à son contact, totalement pris au dépourvu. Comme subjugué, il dévisagea Dean, ses yeux verts mis en valeur par ses ecchymoses violacées, sa barbe de trois jours, sa lèvre fendue, sa pomme d'Adam qui faisait l'ascenseur et il ne sentit pas la main du jeune homme se glisser dans son trenchcoat.

\- A plus, cul plumeux, susurra Dean avant de faire un pas de côté et de plaquer sa paume sur le sceau contre le mur.

Le dessin s'illumina et l'ange se volatilisa avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, happé par son rayonnement.

Dean était abasourdi : cela avait fonctionné. Il avait réussi.

Il contempla l'objet qu'il avait dérobé à l'ange et partit d'un rire triomphant qui se mua en quinte de toux.

Une fois remis de cette dernière, il décida de graver une lettre sur le plateau en guise de signature mais aussi de provocation, tel un tueur en série signant ses macabres œuvres à l'intention de la police qui le rechercherait en vain.

 _Au cas-où l'ange se repointerait ici_ , se dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Au moment-même où il dissimulait l'objet sous son sweatshirt, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la dérobée et le commissaire se jeta sur lui en brandissant une matraque.

* * *

Le commissaire n'avait quitté son poste d'observation derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire que le temps d'aller se prendre une tasse de café.

Quand il fut de retour, il découvrit le prévenu, seul, et un dessin incompréhensible fait de ce qui ressemblait à du sang coagulé contre le mur du fond. Un juron sur les lèvres, il posa sa tasse sur le premier bureau à sa portée et déverrouilla la porte automatique, qui se referma derrière lui en un claquement sourd.

Dean esquiva le coup de matraque et se servit du bras du commissaire comme levier pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule droite; à peine eût-il touché le sol qu'il l'immobilisa en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre bedonnant et le frappa de son poing valide de toutes ses forces, _vif et rétractif_ _comme la morsure du serpent à sonnettes_ , comme lui disait Bobby.

Cela suffit à mettre le Fidèle hors d'état de nuire. Dean se releva péniblement, prêt à accueillir d'autres policiers de la même manière, lorsqu'une explosion fit trembler les murs du commissariat tout entier. Il entendit des cris et des bruits de course désordonnée à l'extérieur de la cellule. A peine une minute plus tard, des dizaines de téléphones se mirent à sonner.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, le silence retomba. Dean crut que ses renforts étaient arrivés; hélas, ce fut un policier qui déverrouilla la porte métallique, pointant un flingue sur lui.

Il s'attendit à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un géant aux cheveux mi-longs désarmer habilement l'agent avant de l'électrocuter avec son propre taser.

\- T'en as mis du temps, Sammy, sourit Dean, le reconnaissant au premier coup d'œil malgré le foulard noir qui lui cachait le visage.

\- Désolé, Dean, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu mais y'a eu un retard dans le mécanisme de détonation…

Sam aperçut le commissaire étendu sur le sol derrière son frère ainé, caricature grossière d'une étoile de mer.

\- … mais je vois que tu t'en es très bien sorti tout seul.

\- Tu as l'air surpris ! s'exclama Dean d'un air faussement offensé.

\- Non, j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais, et Bobby aussi, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais chargé de cette mission.

Lorsque Dean voyait la fierté qu'il inspirait chez son petit frère, comme c'était le cas à cet instant précis, il se sentait invincible, prêt à affronter une armée entière d'anges armé de son seul courage. Il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour lui offrir un avenir décent, il ne reculerait devant _rien_ , et cette certitude l'effrayait souvent.

Sam glissa son bras sous l'épaule valide de son ainé et l'aida à sortir du commissariat déserté; tous les policiers s'étaient en effet rués vers un vieil immeuble locatif qui s'était effondré par un heureux hasard à deux rues d'ici. Immeuble qui avait bien évidemment été au préalable vidé de ses occupants grâce à moult pots-de-vin versés par la RT.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils s'engouffrèrent le plus rapidement possible dans une ruelle étroite qui débouchait sur une petite cour intérieure ornée de pots de fleurs et percée d'une bouche d'égout.

Sam en souleva la plaque avant d'aider Dean à descendre, puis il le suivit dans les souterrains de la ville. Il s'agissait de vrais labyrinthes, humides, sombres et nauséabonds; n'importe qui les auraient eus en horreur mais pas eux, qui y avaient trouvé un foyer, ni la RT, qui en avait fait son refuge.

Après quelques détours dans les tunnels, ils tombèrent sur un bateau à moteur dont la peinture noire soigneusement entretenue étincela dans le faisceau de la lampe torche; ils montèrent à bord, larguèrent les amarres et mirent le contact.

\- Putain, ce que j'aime ce bruit, dit Dean en écoutant ronronner le moteur.

\- Tu aimes un peu trop ce bateau, répondit Sam en riant, assis à ses côtés sur la banquette en cuir blanc.

\- Ouais et ben… C'était le bateau de papa. Les seuls moments que je passais avec lui étaient quand il décidait de m'emmener aux réunions du Conseil. Il me faisait monter sur son bateau et m'expliquait comment il fonctionnait, comment le conduire, comment en prendre soin… Parfois, il accélérait comme un fou dans les virages pour asperger d'eau les rats sur les rives… Il savait que ça me faisait tellement rire…

Le sourire de Dean se fana graduellement, son expression passant de pur bonheur à nostalgie, puis finalement, au deuil. Il relégua le souvenir à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience et se mura dans le silence.

Cela peinait Sam de le voir se refermer sur lui-même afin de garder sa tristesse pour lui seul. Certes, son père lui manquait à lui aussi, mais Dean étant plus âgé, il avait pu passer plus de temps avec lui et l'avait de plus toujours idolâtré; il lui manquait donc beaucoup plus.

Sam donnerait tout pour partager sa peine, alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis que leur mère était morte. Toutefois, Dean était son grand frère, et les grands frères se devaient d'être forts et de protéger à tout prix leurs petits frères, même si cela signifiait parfois devoir les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier général de la RT, point névralgique du réseau où la plupart des canaux se rejoignaient pour former un lac souterrain d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre, muni d'un port et même d'une buvette. Ils débarquèrent sur les quais et y retrouvèrent les autres rebelles qui avaient aidé Sam à faire diversion pour libérer Dean. Ces derniers étaient rentrés au bercail par d'autres voies, par mesure de prudence. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de fortune après les avoir remerciés chaleureusement.

\- Salut, Ash, tu sais où est Bobby ? demanda Dean en s'affalant à moitié sur le comptoir en bois.

Maintenant que la tension était retombée, il sentait très distinctement chacune de ses blessures. _Cela avait été une looongue journée_.

\- Waouh t'as pris cher, mon pote ! Bien sûr, il est à la salle de réunion. Le pauvre était tellement stressé qu'il a presque vidé mon stock de scotch, lui répondit l'intéressé, un gringalet à la coupe de redneck.

Ash lui tendit un whisky sans glaçons.

\- Tiens, c'est ma tournée, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh mec, tu as toujours eu les mots qu'il faut, répliqua Dean sur le même ton dragueur.

Sam, qui avait aussi eu droit à son verre, sourit discrètement; c'était rare de voir deux ex-amants s'entendre si bien après leur rupture. En même temps, ils n'avaient été ensemble que brièvement, le temps d'une soirée trop arrosée, et s'étaient rendus compte le lendemain qu'ils préféraient rester amis.

Les deux frères entrechoquèrent leur verre avant de le vider d'une traite, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.

* * *

L'ange réapparut dans la cellule, intact mais encore plus renfrogné qu'avant sa visite forcée au Paradis. Le commissaire, accompagné de l'homme que Sam avait électrocuté, le rejoignit dès qu'il l'aperçut et se confondit en excuse :

\- Ah vous êtes là, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ navré, je me suis absenté trente secondes le temps de prendre un café et quand je suis revenu, vous aviez disparu, alors j'ai essayé d'assommer le prévenu pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe mais-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit l'être en soupirant. Vous l'avez sous-estimé, j'ai fait la même erreur.

Il affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

\- … Oui… Un autre individu l'a aidé à s'enfuir; il a maitrisé cet officier, qui était resté ici pour surveiller le prévenu, mais il n'a pas pu voir son visage…

L'ange observa les deux Fidèles à tour de rôle. Ces derniers suaient à grosses gouttes, croyant leur dernière heure arrivée, pourtant il se contenta de déclarer :

\- Je veux que vous diffusiez les images de la caméra de surveillance sur toutes les chaînes et dans tous les journaux : lancez un avis de recherche sur le prévenu. Il y aura une grande récompense à la clé. Et vous feriez mieux de retrouver son acolyte, ainsi que les auteurs de l'attentat à la bombe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Dieu merci ! Je veux dire oui, à vos ordres, bredouilla le commissaire qui se dépêcha d'aller relayer les ordres à ses subalternes.

Une fois seul, l'ange prit le sceau en photo sur son portable, puis l'effaça d'un claquement de doigts. Juste avant de s'en aller, il repéra une marque gravée sur la table à l'aide d'un instrument au tranchant caractéristique, un tranchant qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il porta aussitôt la main à la poche intérieure de son trenchcoat et serra les dents lorsque ses craintes se confirmèrent; elle était vide.

Il parcourut la gravure du bout de l'index, lentement, aussi délicatement que son auteur avait caressé son visage quelques heures plus tôt. Il se remémora l'intégralité de l'interrogatoire mais son esprit semblait porter une plus grande attention au jeune homme et à son geste qu'aux éventuels indices qui lui permettrait de le retrouver.

Il pouvait encore goûter son sang sur ses lèvres.

Songeur, l'ange lut à haute voix :

« W »…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai essayé d'introduire pleins de nouveaux éléments et personnages dans ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est pas trop bordélique^^' Je pars en vacances demain et je serais de retour dans 2 semaines, donc il vous faudra être patientes pour le chapitre 3 ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tou(s), me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation -

Désolée, parfois mon amour pour la Team Rocket choisit des moments déplacés pour s'exprimer^^'

Voilà le chapitre 3 qui j'espère, sera à la hauteur de votre attente, et attention, il est **VRAIMENT rated M** ! Alors abandonnez tout espoir, vous qui entrez...

* * *

Castiel attendait dans une petite salle exempte de toute décoration, assis en face d'un bureau en verre où une femme en tailleur gris pianotait assidûment sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Le temps passait. A la fois vite car il ne se réjouissait pas de son entrevue et lentement parce que chaque minute perdue au Paradis n'était pas consacrée à son enquête sur Terre.

Il se tordit les mains, puis tira sur les pans de son trenchcoat pour les défroisser. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait pourtant bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire urgente. Un soupir d'ennui lui échappa; la secrétaire le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes pointues d'un air qui signifiait clairement "merci de patienter _en silence_ ".

Enfin, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et un homme dans la fleur de l'âge aux traits frisant la perfection lui dit dans la langue des anges:

\- Ah mon très cher Castiel, content de te revoir. Entre seulement.

L'intéressé le remercia dans la même langue et alla s'assoir sur la chaise qu'on lui désigna, au milieu d'un bureau de style colonial. Quant à son supérieur, il s'installa confortablement sur un énorme fauteuil couleur cognac, véritable trône de cuir capitonné.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

\- Nous avons une alerte de niveau un dans l'hémisphère nord.

L'ange en face de lui posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains entrecroisées.

\- Oui, aux Etats-Unis, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les anges en parlent...

Castiel pinça les lèvres; ainsi sa bavure était connue de tous.

\- Oui... Un...

Il hésita quant au terme à utiliser pour qualifier l'homme qui s'était si facilement joué de lui, un être présent depuis bien avant que le premier poisson ne se soit hissé sur la berge et dont la forme réelle faisait la taille du Chrysler Building. _Individu ? Rebelle ? Dissident ?_

Il l'imagina se moquer de lui, ses yeux verts brillant de malice, et opta pour la simplicité :

\- Un homme a peint un symbole en Énochien sur une statue d'ange. Il s'agissait juste d'une lettre, un son sans signification particulière, ce qu'il ignorait probablement, mais ce qui est inquiétant, c'est qu'il en ait eu connaissance. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit, miroir de son humeur.

\- Il a été appréhendé par nos Fidèles et amené au poste de police. Vu qu'il refusait de coopérer, j'ai été appelé. Je l'ai torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de parler. Mais... Il a profité d'un instant d'inattention pour dessiner un Sceau d'Expulsion contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire avec son sang. Je ne l'ai remarqué que trop tard, lorsqu'il l'a activé. Et du temps que je récupère assez d'énergie pour revenir sur Terre, il s'était échappé, aidé par un autre homme. La destruction d'un immeuble près du commissariat leur a très probablement servi de diversion.

L'ange le fixait toujours de ses yeux de glace, deux icebergs inexpressifs logés dans un visage à la beauté plastique. Il savait que le pire restait à venir et voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Castiel prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Il a également profité de ma confusion pour voler ma Lame Angélique.

L'ange se pinça l'arête du nez en grimaçant.

\- Castiel, Cas-tiel, tu es mon meilleur élément, comment diable un de ces vulgaires _singes_ a-t-il pu dérober la seule arme capable de nous TUER ?!

Il avait ponctué sa question en abattant bruyamment ses poings sur le plan vernis du bureau. Castiel, qui n'avait même pas tressailli, répondit d'un ton calme et posé:

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de le considérer comme un simple animal qu'il a réussi à m'avoir, Michel. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cet échec et accepte la sanction que tu jugeras opportune.

Son supérieur se détendit subitement, ses épaules s'abaissèrent, son front ridé de colère redevint lisse.

\- Une sanction ? Non, Castiel... Pas encore. (Il eut un sourire cruel.) Je veux dire: pas forcément. Mais sache qu'elle est déjà toute choisie au cas où tu ne parviendrais pas à étouffer cette rébellion dans l'œuf.

\- Merci, Michel.

Castiel s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix de l'archange l'arrêta net, main sur la poignée.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier... Réserve le même sort à cet homme que celui du rebelle de 1991. Il est digne de mourir de tes mains; après tout, il a surpassé son prédécesseur...

Castiel acquiesça et ignora la vague de dégout qui ébranla tout son être, précédée par un souvenir à la précision photographique.

Un dégout plus dirigé contre lui-même que contre Michel.

* * *

Les deux frères marchaient en direction de la salle de réunion. Dean pressait contre sa joue gauche un sac rempli de glaçons que lui avait donné Ash; il avait beau s'être avalé un comprimé d'ibuprofène avec son whisky, il sentait toujours la douleur pulser dans son bras et son visage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce rectangulaire meublée d'une longue table dont le plateau consistait en une carte du monde rétroéclairée. Certains lieux étaient marqués par des drapeaux de différentes couleurs. Les murs de brique nue disparaissaient derrière des étagères débordantes de livres et d'objets rares, la plupart étant des exemplaires uniques. D'autres encore étaient recouverts de coupures de journaux de propagande angélique, classées par sujet et année. Les extraits correspondants de la version clandestine écrite par la RT les juxtaposaient, seul média non censuré par les anges.

Assis seul à la table, le front appuyé sur la paume de sa main, un cinquantenaire à l'air bougon sirotait un verre de scotch qui n'était clairement pas le premier. Mais dès qu'il aperçut Sam et Dean, ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent dans l'ombre de la casquette de camionneur vissée profondément sur sa tête et un grand sourire fendit sa barbe roussâtre.

\- Dean ! Sam ! Vous êtes de retour...

Il se leva précipitamment, un rien chancelant, et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais, Dean, dit-il à ce dernier, sa main posée sur le côté de son cou en un geste paternel.

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as vidé le bar, hein Bobby, répliqua Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui lui valut une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

\- Que veux-tu, parfois la peur l'emporte sur l'intuition... Sam va lui chercher le kit de premier secours et recouds-le. Pour le bras, faudra se passer d'hôpital.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leur montra sur son ordinateur portable le bulletin d'information où les images d'eux quittant le commissariat et un gros plan du visage de Dean défilaient en boucle, le résumé en bas de l'écran contenant le mot "recherché" en caractères gras, suivi de "récompense" en rouge.

Sam n'en crut pas ses yeux :

\- Mais c'est pas possible, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir désactivé les caméras de surveillance...

\- Oui et bien apparemment tu en as oublié une. C'est pas grave, poursuivit-il avec plus d'indulgence en voyant son abattement, de toute façon, les flics qui ont arrêté ton frère auraient dressé un portrait-robot. Heureusement que toi tu étais masqué.

Malgré les mots réconfortants de Bobby, Sam continua à se fustiger mentalement tout en s'éclipsant pour alla chercher le kit.

Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son père adoptif. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher, fermer les yeux et dormir pendant deux jours entiers. Hélas, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il attendit que Sam revienne pour leur faire son rapport.

\- Bon, vous voulez la version longue ou courte ? demanda-t-il à son audience.

\- Longue, répondirent-ils en chœur sans une once d'hésitation.

Dean soupira. _Super._ Il leur relata le graffiti sur la statue, son arrestation musclée, et sa rencontre du troisième type avec les anges, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour permettre à son frère de désinfecter et recoudre sa pommette éclatée. Sam et Bobby, qui n'avaient jamais vraiment été en contact direct avec eux, buvaient chacune de ses paroles comme des enfants frissonnant à l'écoute d'une histoire d'horreur racontée autour d'un feu de camp.

\- Une fois qu'il m'ait assez tabassé et que je saigne suffisamment pour dessiner le Sceau, comme prévu, j'ai capitulé, et vous n'allez pas me croire, il a fait son gentleman, il m'a laissé le temps de me remettre sur pied et tout. Alors j'ai profité de son inattention pour tracer le symbole puis...

Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur la table, et Bobby l'imita :

\- Je lui ai dit de venir plus près parce que j'étais trop faible pour parler à voix haute, et il l'a fait; il est à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi et là, je caresse son visage en mode amoureux transi, et aussi ses lèvres -

 _larges et pleines_ , finit-il en pensée juste à temps, léchant inconsciemment les siennes à ce souvenir. Sam et Bobby échangèrent un bref regard lourd de sens.

\- Vous auriez dû voir sa tête !

Dean tâcha de ne pas rire trop fort de crainte de rouvrir ses sutures.

\- Il s'est figé sur place, mais j'ai vu qu'au milieu des milliers de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête d'emplumé, il était parti au quart de tour...

Il se tut, se racla la gorge et secoua la tête.

\- Vraiment bizarre, cet ange.

Sam et Bobby se regardèrent à nouveau, à la fois amusés et médusés.

\- Une chance qu'on ait envoyé le plus mignon des Winchesters, conclut Bobby en levant son verre.

\- Hé ! fit Sam d'un air vexé, alors qu'il refermait le kit.

\- Allez Sammy, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été le plus doué au flirt, que ce soit avec des mecs ou des nanas, contrairement à toi, ricana Dean.

Le cadet dut lui donner raison sur ce point :

\- Peut-être mais c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un plan aussi foireux. Je ne veux pas avoir à te rafistoler encore une fois… Ou alors s'il doit y avoir une prochaine fois, ce sera moi.

Dean chercha le regard de son petit frère pour lui transmettre par ses yeux ce que ses paroles ne pourraient pas :

\- Je sais Sam, tu nous l'as déjà bien fait comprendre quand on a mis au point ce plan et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question; je sais que tu en es capable, putain, tu l'es même plus que moi. Je ne pourrais juste plus vivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu comprends ?

Sam lui sourit tristement, son front creusé de petites ridules là où ses sourcils haussés se rejoignaient presque au-dessus de son nez. _Et si moi je te perdais, tu y as pensé ? Non, car tu es égoïste dans ton altruisme… Toujours prêt à te sacrifier sans aucun égard pour ceux qui restent, tant qu'ils sont en vie. Il faut croire que je le suis aussi puisque je te laisse faire._ Après cet échange silencieux et chargé d'émotions dont les Winchesters avaient le secret, Dean reprit :

\- Bon, avec tout ça, je ne vous ai toujours pas montré mon butin...

Une tension attentive teinta tout de suite l'atmosphère de la salle. Il sortit délicatement la Lame de la poche intérieure de son sweatshirt, poche qu'il avait spécialement ajoutée pour l'occasion.

Sam et Bobby contemplèrent un instant l'objet qui scintillait dans sa main, ébahis. Puis les questions fusèrent :

\- Elle est aiguisée ? Elle n'en a pas l'air...

\- Elle est lourde ? Ou plutôt légère, comme de l'aluminium ?

Lassé de parler, Dean leur passa l'arme à tour de rôle afin de la laisser répondre par elle-même. Bobby effectua une série de tests, dont un qui lui valut une vilaine coupure au pouce.

\- Voilà ta réponse, Sam.

Il plaça la Lame dans une boîte en bois, soigneusement emballée dans un morceau de velours, et décréta :

\- Il est tard, les enfants. Faut aller vous reposer. Demain, j'irai chercher une attelle et quelques médocs pour Dean, et je continuerai à étudier l'arme pour la reproduire.

Il cacha son pessimisme; elle était faite d'un métal absent du tableau périodique des éléments. Autant essayer de répliquer un rêve. Sam et Dean méritaient toutefois d'avoir un peu d'espoir pour tous leurs efforts qu'ils avaient fournis.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

Dans sa chambre, Dean se coucha sur le dos tout habillé, son bras cassé replié contre sa poitrine, et s'endormit rapidement, les évènements de la journée rejouant aléatoirement dans son esprit embrumé avec une insistance particulière sur le visage d'un certain ange.

* * *

Les halètements effrénés de Dean résonnaient dans la cellule, faisaient ricochet contre les murs et revenaient décuplés à ses oreilles où ils se mêlaient aux battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Pressé contre la table métallique avec une force surhumaine, il était incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, son cerveau ayant passé d'émetteur à récepteur; seuls les sensations addictives qui parcouraient son corps de long en large étaient traitées par lui tandis que son sexe gorgé de sang pendait lourdement entre ses jambes écartées.

Les pans du trenchcoat de l'ange couvraient ses flancs dénudés en un voile d'intimité, le tissu chatouillant sa peau à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, ses cuisses frappant ses fesses en un bruit que seuls les gémissements de Dean surpassaient en obscénité.

Soudain, ce ne fut plus les lèvres épaisses de l'ange qu'il sentit sur son dos, déposant des baisers légers comme une plume entre ses omoplates et à la base de sa nuque, mais une douleur incommensurable; il hurla et se débattit dans les menottes qui l'enchainaient à la table, ses mains serrant le bord du plateau au point de s'en arracher les ongles. Il tâcha de prendre appui sur ses coudes pour se retourner, comprendre ce qu'il se passait, en vain. La douleur recommença, plus forte, plus profonde, si envahissante qu'il fut incapable de faire autre chose que crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il entendit des os craquer, _ses_ os, puis sentit un liquide chaud ruisseler sur son dos, former une rivière rouge le long du sillon formé par sa colonne vertébrale et la souffrance était-elle qu'il ne suppliait plus l'ange d'épargner sa vie mais d'y mettre fin, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Hélas, la torture continuait, et la mort ne venait pas, il ne perdait même pas conscience alors que son esprit aurait-dû céder face à l'ampleur du supplice. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour tordre le cou et regarder derrière lui, où il vit au milieu de ses propres côtes ouvertes en un éventail macabre, le visage de l'ange et son sourire infernal.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, ses vêtements et les draps de son lit trempés de sueur. Il scanna l'obscurité de ses yeux écarquillés, sa respiration erratique étant le seul bruit à briser le silence de sa chambre.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar et qu'il était en sécurité.

Il passa sa main valide sur son visage avant de se recoucher sur son côté droit, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas son premier cauchemar concernant des anges, cependant, c'était le seul à lui avoir laissé ce nœud glacial au fond de la gorge, un nœud à l'arrière-goût de prémonition.

Quand il parvint à se rendormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il tremblait encore.

* * *

 **Note:** le supplice en question était une méthode de torture et de mise à mort appelée " **l'aigle de sang** " et pratiquée par les Vikings :) Elle consiste à détacher les côtes de la colonne vertébrale et à les déployer pour former, eh bien, des ailes... Puis à extraire les poumons, par l'arrière... bref, vous avez compris l'idée. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de manger en lisant ce chapitre, si c'est le cas, je suis navrée^^' Si vous souhaitez satisfaire une curiosité macabre, l'aigle de sang est mis en scène dans la série Vikings 2x07 (magnifique scène, aussi belle que répugnante) et Hannibal 1x05 (ici c'est juste dégueulasse, je suis navrée mais cette série m'horripile hahaha).


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tou(te)s, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le chapitre 4 : je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre chaque samedi mais ne m'en voulez pas si je ne respecte pas toujours ce plan; ce sera pour la bonne cause ;)**

 **Je voulais juste savoir, les gens qui suivent l'histoire et qui ont laissé des reviews pour les premiers chapitres mais qui ne le font plus depuis un moment, est-ce que c'est parce que vous vous êtes lassés de ma fic ou parce que vous êtes tous en train de vous dorer la pilule sous les cocotiers ? Simple curiosité X) Sachez que les reviews c'est aussi pour dire ce que vous n'aimez pas, donc n'hésitez pas :)**

 **Suggestion musicale : "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rythm of the War Drums" par "A Perfect Cycle"**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Putain de merde, Bobby, répète-moi ça ?! s'écria Dean en frappant la table de la salle de réunion du plat de sa main valide.

\- Je comprends ta frustration, fiston, mais cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre moi. L'arme ne peut pas être répliquée… en tout cas pas par des humains. Je ne sais même pas quel métal, voire quels métaux la composent et encore moins dans quelle proportion ! Navré, mais on va devoir se contenter de celle qu'on a.

Dean fulminait. Des jours qu'il se terrait parmi les rats comme un criminel, à guérir ses blessures à coup de whisky et de patience. A faire le même cauchemar nuit après nuit. A mentir chaque matin quand Sam s'enquérait de la raison des cernes sombres sous ses yeux. _Est-ce que c'est à propos de Papa ? Quelque chose comme ça._

\- C'était prévisible, je suppose, soupira Dean en se levant pour faire quelques pas, le dos tourné. On a besoin d'un nouveau plan.

\- Eh bien, il nous faut plus de Lames, sinon on n'a aucune chance contre les anges… dit Sam en apportant trois bières, dont une qu'il ouvrit pour son frère, son bras étant toujours immobilisé par une attelle.

\- Exactement, répondit son aîné après en avoir bu une grosse gorgée. Et pour ça, nous avons besoin d'anges. Mais pas tous les anges en portent… Donc…

\- Il faut trouver lesquels en portent. Si on a leur nom, on pourra les invoquer, enchaîna Bobby.

Dean extirpa doucement la Lame de sa boîte et un sourire diabolique étira sa bouche:

\- Et pour avoir ces noms… Il faudra les soutirer à nos chers angelots, finit-il en regardant l'arme tourner entre ses doigts.

Le reflet argenté de cette dernière vacilla dans ses iris vert olive, matérialisation du feu vengeur qui brûlait en lui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam remonta à la surface vêtu d'un long manteau en laine effilée. Une barbe mangeait son visage anguleux et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient tirés en arrière, cachés sous un bonnet miteux. Après avoir repositionné la plaque d'égout, il se mêla discrètement à la foule sur le trottoir, ni vu ni connu; personne ne prêtait attention aux clochards.

Il n'eut pas à faire vingt mètres qu'il croisa un ange, descendant la rue en sens inverse.

\- M'sieur l'ange, hé, m'sieur l'ange, fit-il d'une voix rauque en tirant sur la manche du veston anthracite de l'intéressé.

L'être retira brusquement son bras comme s'il avait la peste. L'aversion était perceptible sur ses traits encore emprunts de jeunesse; il avait l'air d'avoir à peine la majorité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- J'ai des infos… Sur le mec à la TV, là.

Il avait à présent toute son attention.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Mais j'veux d'abord qu'on discute d'ma récompense.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur… ?

\- Jack. Suivez-moi, j'connais un endroit tranquille ou personne essaiera d'me faucher mes infos, chuchota-t-il en lançant des regards suspicieux aux passants qui commençaient à les regarder avec curiosité.

\- … Je vous suis. J'espère que vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

Sam pouffa de rire :

\- Oh non, m'sieur l'ange, j'oserai pas !

Il entraîna l'ange deux blocks vers l'ouest et le fit pénétrer dans une vieille scierie désaffectée.

\- C'est là qu'je crèche, expliqua Sam pour dissiper sa méfiance.

\- Je n'en ai que faire. Parlez maintenant…

 _Encore quelques pas…_

\- … je commence à perdre-

L'ange s'arrêta subitement au milieu de la salle. Incrédule, il regarda ses pieds, puis le sol couvert d'une fine couche de sciure. Sam s'approcha pour épousseter délicatement la poussière qui camouflait un Piège Angélique peint en rouge.

\- Non… ce n'est pas possible… !

\- Et pourtant si ! retentit une voix enjouée dans le hangar désert.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Montrez-vous !

Dean émergea de l'ombre d'une machine aux rouages rouillés.

\- Dean Winchester. Et lui, c'est mon frère, Sam.

L'ange se raidit brièvement avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ahuri.

\- Oups… Je crois que « radio-anges » ne capte pas ici, dit Dean en pointant du doigt les dizaines de sceaux qui parsemaient les parois de tôle ondulée, cachés parmi les graffitis.

Sam alla s'appuyer contre une colonne en béton, les bras croisés, tandis que son frère se rapprochait de l'ange d'une démarche confiante.

\- Bon sang… que voulez-vous ?

\- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, sale emplumé, siffla Dean à quelques centimètres de son visage.

L'ange lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Bien… Tu vois, on aurait besoin de plus de joujoux comme celui-ci.

Il sortit la Lame de la doublure de sa veste kaki et le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa.

\- Ouais, tu reconnais ça, pas vrai ?

Sans crier gare, Dean appuya l'arme contre la gorge de l'ange, juste sous son menton, le faisant glapir de peur.

\- Tu sais aussi ce qu'elle peut faire...

Sam grimaça; son frère prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à exécuter sa mission.

\- Je veux les noms de tous les anges qui portent des Lames.

L'ange sembla hésiter un instant, cependant, la loyauté l'emporta sur la crainte :

\- Je ne peux pas vous les donner.

Dean hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre. Puis il planta la Lame dans sa cuisse, pivotant le manche pour ouvrir davantage la plaie. Une lumière blanche aveuglante jaillit de la blessure et l'ange hurla de douleur.

\- Sam, bâillonne-le, sinon il va ameuter tout le quartier, jeta nonchalamment Dean par-dessus son épaule.

Sam s'exécuta. Un frisson parcourut son dos lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son aîné alors qu'il enfilait un torchon dans la bouche de l'ange; rivés sur ce dernier, aussi sombres que deux puits mortels, il était méconnaissable.

\- Alors où en étais-je… Ah oui.

Il poignarda l'ange à nouveau, dans le creux formé par sa clavicule cette fois-ci. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de son ventre. Ses cris étouffés résonnèrent dans la scierie, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus à mesure que la lumière quittait son corps.

\- Dean, arrête ou il va mourir avant qu'on ait eu nos réponses ! s'inquiéta Sam.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait que la rage qui bouillonnait sous sa peau et poussait sa main à frapper l'ange encore et encore. Ses lèvres tressautaient à chaque coup de poignard, découvrant ses dents par intermittence comme un loup grondant de colère et une pensée glaça le sang de Sam : _il aime ça_.

\- Dean !

\- Je sais ce que je fais ! Rien ne t'oblige à rester si tu n'apprécies pas le spectacle...

Sam haussa les sourcils, scandalisé.

\- Le « spectacle » ?!

\- Façon de parler… tu n'as aucun humour, ma parole.

\- Pas quand j'aide mon frère à torturer quelqu'un, non !

\- « Quelqu'un » ?! Putain, Sam, c'est qu'un _monstre_ ! Maintenant fiche le camp d'ici et laisse-moi finir le boulot !

Le cadet pinça les lèvres et sortit du hangar. Les mains sur les hanches, il regarda le ciel crépusculaire au-dessus de sa tête et tenta de se convaincre que c'était la seule solution. Qu'il fallait parfois se salir les mains pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Mais le visage inexpressif de Dean hantait sans cesse sa mémoire. Il avait découvert aujourd'hui une part de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité voir. Une part si obscure, si malfaisante, qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu la manquer parce qu'assurément, elle n'avait pu naître du jour au lendemain. _Doit-on devenir soi-même un monstre pour en vaincre d'autres ?_

Dès qu'il fut seul, Dean arracha la chemise de l'ange et lui infligea des coupures plus nombreuses mais moins profondes sur chaque centimètre de peau à découvert, complètement insensible aux geignements que poussait l'être à chaque fois que le métal déchirait sa chair avec une aisance surnaturelle.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une silhouette brillant de mille feux et dégoulinante de sang, l'ange craqua. Dean retira le morceau de tissu qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Pitié, je vais vous les donner… arrêtez, je vous en prie !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a… Zachary, Uriel… Bartholomée, Naomi, et Michel. Castiel en avait une aussi; celle que tu tiens.

Dean sourit, l'air songeur, puis roula le nom sur sa langue:

\- Castiel… C'est donc ça, son nom.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de ces noms mais vous allez droit au suicide! Vous avez eu de la chance avec Castiel mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Nous allons vous trouver, vous et les autres rebelles, et nous allons vous massacrez comme nous avons massacrés votre p-

La bouche de l'ange forma un « o » avant de s'illuminer de l'intérieur, suivie par ses narines et ses orbites. Dean retira la Lame de son cœur et le laissa tomber à la renverse. Deux grandes ailes noires s'imprimèrent aussitôt sur le sol de chaque côté du cadavre, transformant les copeaux de bois en cendres crépitantes.

Alerté par le cri strident et la lueur éblouissante, Sam revint au pas de course dans la salle et contempla l'ange, stupéfait.

\- Il est… mort ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Ces traces… c'était ses ailes.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une remarque dite à mi-voix. Dean se tourna vers Sam, tout en essuyant la Lame avec le bâillon.

\- J'ai les noms. On nettoie ce bazar et tu en attires d'autres ici. Il faut qu'on soit sûrs qu'il ne nous a pas baratinés. Il nous faut aussi plus d'infos sur ces anges. Rôle, statut dans la hiérarchie, éventuels points faibles, etc…

Sam fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé tout ça à celui-ci ?

\- Il faut diminuer leur nombre un maximum… Il sont quoi, des milliers, et nous, nous sommes à peine une centaine !

Dean reporta son attention sur sa victime et eut un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Et bon, je me suis un peu emporté…

* * *

Bobby approuva le plan; Sam n'eut d'autre choix que d'appâter plus d'anges. Et plus Dean en torturait, plus il s'améliorait. Il arrivait désormais à les faire parler en quelques minutes seulement. Certains parvenaient à lui résister, toutefois, ils finissaient comme les autres : morts, leurs ailes carbonisées.

Cela révoltait Sam autant que cela l'effrayait, mais il devait admettre que son frère était _doué_. Et terriblement efficace.

Les anges tombaient tous dans le panneau avec une facilité déconcertante. En même temps, les Winchesters ne laissaient aucun témoin pour aller leur dire de se méfier de telles manœuvres.

* * *

Un jour, Sam ramena un ange qui portait un trenchcoat à Dean. A par cette différence d'accoutrement, il lui avait paru ordinaire.

Pourtant, devant la porte de service de la scierie, il avait posé deux doigts sur son front et il avait perdu connaissance.

L'ange avait ensuite pénétré dans le hangar, silencieusement. Il avait scruté l'obscurité de ses yeux couleur saphir et avait déclaré d'une voix de stentor :

\- Je sais que tu es là. Je te conseille de sortir si tu veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ton complice.

Dean avait juré dans sa barbe, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. _Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Comment avait-t-il su que c'était un piège ? Et surtout, avait-il vu les symboles ?_ S'il les avaient vus, il se retrouverait à sa merci. Il aurait pu s'enfuir mais il n'avait même pas envisagé cette option.

Car il tenait Sam.

Alors il avait vérifié que la Lame était à sa place dans sa poche, pris son courage à deux mains, et fait face à son adversaire pour le deuxième round.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que le précédent, je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas couper à un moment plus opportun^^' Le prochain s'annonce électrique et sûrement plus long par contre. Il sera plutôt porté sur Castiel et sa personnalité.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre plus long cette fois-ci !  
**

 **Suggestion musicale pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 5 : The Eden Projet – Crazy In Love feat. Leah Kelly (j'en profite pour vous conseiller de regarder les 2 dernières fanvids de ma playlist Best Slash Vids sur youtube (lien sur mon profil) car elles utilisent à merveille cette même chanson et qu'elles sont très sexyyy ;))**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns pleurait au-dessus d'un berceau dans la pouponnière d'un hôpital public. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine un nouveau-né inconsolable en implorant à mi-voix quiconque pouvait l'entendre de bien vouloir l'aider, parce qu'elle était désespérée et impuissante devant la souffrance de son enfant.

Parce que si les anges existaient, il devait forcément y avoir un Dieu, là-haut, qui écoutait ses prières. Du moins s'efforçait-elle de le croire, malgré le silence qui suivait invariablement chacun de ses sanglots.

Un soir, toutefois, ses efforts furent récompensés; alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour scruter la pièce aseptisée pour la centième fois, à la recherche d'un signe, de quoi que ce soit qui aurait prouvé qu'elle avait été entendue, qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle vit un homme vêtu d'un long trenchcoat beige se tenir en face d'elle.

Elle sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme et recula instinctivement, cachant son bébé dans le creux de ses bras et faisant bouclier de son corps dans un réflexe maternel.

Castiel fut peiné par sa réaction. Il se mordit les lèvres puis baissa les yeux au sol, contrit et confus de l'être. Des sentiments, des interrogations qu'il avait réussi à taire durant tous ses millénaires d'existence rampaient désormais sans chaînes sous sa peau. _Dieu nous a-t-il réellement créés pour inspirer la terreur chez ses créatures préférées ?_

\- N'ayez pas peur, madame. Je souhaite seulement guérir votre enfant.

La femme le fixait toujours avec défiance, mais la détermination était perceptible dans son regard brouillé. Elle n'avait pas une chance contre lui, pourtant elle était prête à donner sa vie pour protéger sa progéniture; Castiel admirait cette facette de l'humanité.

\- Elle pleure depuis deux jours entiers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui.

\- Écoutez, je sais- j'imagine que c'est difficile pour vous, mais s'il-vous-plaît… faites-moi confiance. Les anges peuvent aussi faire des miracles.

Elle l'étudia nerveusement. Pesa le pour et le contre. Fit son choix.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déplia délicatement ses bras afin qu'il ait accès à son bébé. Castiel lui sourit gentiment, à la fois pour la remercier et pour lui demander la permission, avant de poser deux doigts sur le front de la petite.

D'un coup, les vagissements de cette dernière cessèrent. Le silence fut si soudain que la mère, surprise, éclata d'un rire mêlé de larmes.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Clara… Clara…

Elle avait de la peine à y croire : elle regardait Castiel, puis son bébé, et de nouveau Castiel. Elle avait peur de se réveiller dans ses habits de la veille, avachie sur la rambarde du petit lit de sa fille en pleurs, _encore._ Elle avait peur que le docteur lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que les infirmières lui disent qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, que sa fille dérangeait tous les autres bébés. _Encore_.

\- Elle avait une hernie inguinale… c'est très difficile à déceler, cela ne m'étonne pas que le médecin l'ait manquée, expliqua l'ange.

Le nouveau-né les observait tous les deux de ses grands yeux clairs, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il leur offrit même un sourire édenté, sourire que sa mère vit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait mis au monde.

Cela suffit à la convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas; sous le coup de l'émotion et de la fatigue accumulées, elle se laissa tomber contre Castiel plus qu'elle ne se blottit contre lui, son enfant niché entre eux.

D'abord pétrifié, l'ange finit par lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte en tapotant son dos avec hésitation.

\- Merci… Merci mille fois !

\- … Je vous en prie, madame.

Dans le couloir en face de la nursery, un Fidèle en blouse blanche avait assisté à toute la scène. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et s'éloigna.

* * *

Dean sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers l'ange qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il aperçut alors Sam derrière lui; allongé sur le flanc près de la porte de service, ses jambes démesurées recroquevillées contre lui, il ne bougeait pas.

Dean sentit une rage aveugle monter en lui, immédiatement talonnée par une peur si grande qu'il eut l'impression de perdre pied et de tomber dans un abîme sans fond.

\- Espèce de fils de pute, tu m'as dit que tu ne le blesserais pas si je sortais ! rugit Dean, les poings serrés mais restant à bonne distance de l'être surnaturel.

\- Il n'est pas blessé. Juste endormi.

Silence tendu. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent mutuellement, tournant l'un autour de l'autre à la manière des fauves sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Comment as-tu su que c'était un piège ? demanda Dean, sa main planant juste au-dessus de la Lame dans sa veste, prêt à la dégainer au moindre mouvement hostile de l'ange.

\- Eh bien, des anges disparaissaient et ne se représentaient plus à leur poste. Ils ne répondaient plus non plus à l'appel... Or, la seule raison qui pousserait un ange à agir de la sorte serait sa propre mort.

Dean déglutit.

\- Ces mêmes anges travaillaient tous dans ce périmètre, et le dernier d'entre eux a été vu suivre un clochard… A partir de là, trouver cet endroit était un jeu d'enfant.

D'un mouvement brusque de la main, il cloua Dean contre une des colonnes en béton qui soutenait la toiture du hangar. _Comme un air de déjà-vu…_ ironisa mentalement le jeune homme à court de souffle, suspendu dans le vide. L'ange s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés de colère.

\- Quant à leur disparition… Seule une Lame angélique pouvait en être la cause… Une Lame du genre de celle que _tu_ m'as volée.

Le ressentiment avait transformé sa voix en un grondement sourd qui avait fait frissonner Dean de tout son être. Un grondement aussi beau qu'effrayant, comme le tonnerre un soir d'été.

\- Tu as tué mes frères d'arme. Et si j'en juge par le Piège Angélique derrière nous, tu ne t'es pas contenté de prendre leur vie…

Dean sourit férocement et opta pour la provocation; quitte à mourir, autant infliger le maximum de dégâts possible à son ennemi auparavant.

\- T'as raison, _Castiel_... (l'ange plissa ses yeux céruléens, surpris qu'il connaisse son nom) je les ai torturés, tes potes. Et ils m'ont supplié. Tu veux savoir lesquels d'entre eux étaient des mauviettes ?

L'ange empoigna sa gorge et le décolla du pilier par la seule force de son bras.

\- Comment oses-tu… Pourquoi ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Dean s'agrippa tant bien que mal à son avant-bras pour ne pas étouffer.

\- Parce que vous tous, vous êtes une putain de vermine pour ce monde… Un monde qui ne vous appartient pas, d'ailleurs, que vous nous avez volé. Parce que les hommes se lèvent chaque matin dans la crainte d'être la prochaine victime sur votre liste, pour une faute que vous aurez décidé qu'ils ont commise ou parce qu'ils auront contrarié l'un de vous ou de vos larbins humains… Parce que les enfants font nuit après nuit des cauchemars à propos de vous, des cauchemars dans lesquels vous torturez leurs parents avant de les exécuter sous leurs yeux, cracha-t-il péniblement, le regard brillant de larmes et de haine.

Pour une obscure raison, ses paroles semblèrent toucher Castiel; il le dévisagea brièvement, puis le lâcha avant de faire quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches, la tête baissée. Dean toussa tandis que l'air circulait à nouveau dans sa gorge meurtrie, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi le « W » ? demanda l'ange à l'improviste.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi le « W » que tu as gravé sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire ?

\- Ah, ça… C'est l'initiale de mon nom de famille.

Il s'immobilisa et le fixa étrangement.

\- Qui est… ?

\- Winchester. Dean Winchester.

Castiel afficha une expression soigneusement vide mais Dean discerna le léger tremblement de sa lèvre supérieure. Avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner à ce propos, l'ange poursuivit :

\- Donc ton but- votre but, c'est de tous nous éradiquer et de récupérer la Terre ?

Dean hocha les épaules.

\- En résumé, ouais.

\- « En résumé » ?

Le jeune homme ricana :

\- Attends, mec, tu crois quand-même pas que je vais tout te dévoiler sans même que tu m'aies offert un verre ?

L'ange parut déconcerté et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Un verre ? Pourquoi t'offrir un simple récipient t'amènerait-il à parler ?

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé. _Ah d'accord. C'est à ce point-là._

\- Non, j'entends, un verre _plein_ , tu sais, d'alcool… Dans un bar.

\- Oh.

La discussion prenait décidément une tournure bizarre qui rendit Dean mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi respirait-il toujours ? Pourquoi l'ange voulait-il prendre le temps de comprendre ses raisons, et non pas le jeter lui et son frère dans un cachot pour les torturer et leur soutirer des infos sur la RT ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas en danger alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de l'être ?

Pourquoi l'ange avait-il désormais de la peine à le regarder en face, lui qui avait l'habitude de le fixer sans ciller ?

\- Je sais que tu penses agir pour le bien de tes semblables mais…

\- J'en suis persuadé, l'emplumé.

\- … tu as tué mes frères, continua l'ange en ignorant l'interruption de Dean. Ils n'étaient pas seulement mes subordonnés, ils étaient ma famille. Tu comprendras que je ne peux laisser ces crimes impunis.

Il leva sa main droite et la Lame apparut dans celle-ci alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la poche de Dean une fraction de secondes plus tôt. Il vérifia qu'elle était intacte avant de marcher d'un pas résolu vers sa cible, qui recula en jurant.

\- Attends, attends, s'il-te-plait, pourquoi demander tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, pourquoi on fait tout ça ?

\- Simple curiosité, je suppose…

\- Conneries. Quelque chose me dit que ta conscience te titille. Que tu commences à voir les anges tels qu'ils sont…

\- Les anges vous ont empêchés de vous entretuer ! Nous sommes là pour vous protéger, et pour cela, il nous est parfois nécessaire de prendre des mesures drastiques.

Dean continuait à reculer, campé sur ses jambes arquées.

\- Comme nous garder en esclavage ? Comme nous garder en cage, surveiller nos faits et gestes pour nous trucider au moindre soupçon ?

\- Oui, pour le bien du plus grand nombre !

\- Putain, mais tu t'entends parler ? J'ai l'impression d'écouter la connerie de propagande que vous passez à la TV…

\- Ne te tais-tu donc jamais ?! s'énerva Castiel en se projetant en avant pour attraper Dean.

Une fois que l'ange fut précisément là où il le voulait, Dean esquiva sa poigne de fer et lança un briquet à ses pieds; deux lignes de flammes s'embrasèrent rapidement et se rejoignirent pour former un cercle autour de Castiel, qui évita juste à temps de finir carbonisé. Il étouffa la flammèche qui crépitait sur le bord de son trenchcoat et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle lui brûla la paume.

\- Non, mais on m'a toujours dit que c'était ce qui faisait mon charme, répliqua Dean d'un air suffisant. Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Tu vas nous laisser partir, et en échange je te laisse la vie sauve… Et pas la peine d'essayer d'appeler des renforts, les sceaux t'en empêcheront.

L'ange rit. Un son inattendu mais non désagréable qui prit Dean au dépourvu autant qu'il lui glaça le sang.

\- Vraiment, _gamin_ ?

Trois paires d'ailes immenses se déployèrent sous la forme d'ombres derrière lui alors que l'installation électrique de la scierie survoltait et qu'une lueur bleue irradiait de ses yeux.

\- Je suis un séraphin, pauvre fou, déclara-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Au milieu des éclairs et des étincelles qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, Dean le vit porter son attention sur les parois couvertes de graffitis et réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait trouvé les symboles; toute la salle se mit à trembler et des fissures apparurent, les brisant l'un après l'autre.

\- Merde !

L'ange se concentra ensuite sur le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'un pan de ce dernier s'écroule avec fracas sur le cercle, abaissant d'abord le mur de feu puis l'éteignant complètement.

\- Merdemerdemerde ! jura Dean en se faisant volteface pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais Castiel lui barra la route; il eut l'impression de percuter un mur de briques. Alors qu'il titubait encore suite à l'impact, l'être posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Le réseau de câbles au-dessus de leur tête arrêta de grésiller, toutefois, l'air ne se retrouva pas déchargé de son électricité.

Bien au contraire.

Dean se figea, les sourcils haussés de surprise et les lèvres entrouvertes en une question muette. Les saphirs de l'ange passèrent de son attelle à sa pommette gauche, qui s'était refermée mais qui avait conservé une vilaine bosse violacée, l'os s'étant mal ressoudé en-dessous.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Castiel.

Avant que Dean ne puisse lui demander pour quoi, il sentit une vague de chaleur paradoxalement rafraichissante parcourir son visage, son cou, son torse, ses bras… Il sentit les os se remodeler comme de l'argile, les muscles se détendre par-dessus eux, sa peau picoter.

Toute trace de douleur avait disparu. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, comme s'il flottait sur un nuage dans le ciel bleu, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un bien-être tel que son cerveau peinait à l'appréhender.

Et l'ange le regardait toujours avec attention, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur les siens, sur son front, sur son nez, sur ses lèvres… Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux, le monde entier retenait sa respiration devant ces deux êtres qui se savaient inextricablement liés.

\- Fuis, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Dean n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Fuis ! répéta Castiel plus sévèrement.

Cette fois, il obéit. Il lui jeta un dernier regard circonspect avant de se débarrasser de son attelle, de hisser son frère inconscient par-dessus son épaule et de sortir de la scierie au pas de course.

* * *

 **Le jeu du chat et de la souris continue ! Ah ces deux-là, toujours en train de se répondre comme des miroirs, toujours en train de surprendre l'autre avec plus d'un tour dans leur sac**

 **PS: la réplique de Dean quand il dit avoir torturé les potes de Castiel et qu'il lui demande s'il veut savoir lesquels d'entre eux étaient des mauviettes sort tout droit du film The Dark Knight (2008) et de la bouche de mon bien-aimé Joker. Si vous aviez noté la référence, vous avez gagné un cupcake virtuel ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 6, qui est plus long que tous les précédents pour me faire pardonner d'avoir sauté une semaine ;) Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses alors accrochez vos ceintures et garder les bras dans le véhicule...**

* * *

\- J'en sais rien, répéta Dean pour la dixième fois déjà.

Tout semblait se résumer à cela depuis que Castiel les avait laissé partir quelques heures plus tôt; on ne lui posait que des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Sam était en colère parce que cela n'avait aucun sens mais, Dean s'en doutait, également parce qu'il s'était fait mettre K.O. par l'ange sans rien avoir vu venir. Assis entre les deux frères, Bobby les écoutait se chamailler, un verre de tord-boyaux à la main.

\- Mais ce qui me dépasse le plus, c'est pourquoi il t'a guéri des blessures qu'il t'avait lui-même infligées…

\- Écoute, Sam, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, ok ? Il s'est excusé pour ça puis il m'a soigné, c'est tout, dit Dean en haussant les épaules. Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter ses actes…

Sam et Bobby le fixèrent sans mot dire, sidérés par son apparente désinvolture.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage, c'est ça ?

\- Dean… Je crois que ce que Sam essaie de te dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas prendre cette histoire à la légère. Cet ange se comporte bizarrement, et peut-être qu'il a juste un faible pour toi – à condition que les anges soient équipés pour – ou peut-être – et c'est malheureusement plus probable – qu'il essaie de gagner ta confiance pour ensuite te pousser à nous trahir. N'oublie pas ce que sont les anges, déclara solennellement Bobby.

La crainte que lui évoquèrent ces paroles fut aussitôt remplacée par de la colère, dans un réflexe de défense purement inconscient :

\- Tu ne le connais pas, Bobby, et toi non plus, Sam ! Moi oui, et croyez-moi, je suis doué pour cerner les gens : il était sincère. S'il l'avait voulu, il nous aurait capturés Sam et moi et nous aurait torturés jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque. Encore mieux, il m'aurait suivi jusqu'ici, auquel cas cet endroit serait déjà réduit en cendres à l'heure où l'on parle.

Silence contemplatif. Bobby ôta sa casquette et se frotta le crâne en soupirant.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, fiston. Je t'en prie, promets-moi au moins de rester vigilant si tu devais le recroiser.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit Dean en terminant sa bière d'une traite, pressé de changer de sujet.

C'était sans compter Sam, qui sembla avoir une illumination :

\- Attendez, peut-être que l'on devrait se réjouir au lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si cet ange craque pour Dean et qu'il a des remords pour ce qu'il lui a fait, on pourrait se servir de lui… Imaginez à quel point on serait forts avec un ange dans nos rangs ! Et pas n'importe quel ange en plus, un séraphin !

Bobby haussa les sourcils d'un air appréciateur alors que Dean fronça les siens d'un air scandalisé.

\- Il a pas tort, même si ça reste risqué…

\- Je rêve, vous voulez que je lui fasse les yeux doux pour qu'il rejoigne notre cause ?! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la fille qu'on marie au prince du royaume adverse pour assurer le respect du traité de paix ?

\- Allez, _princesse_ , qui sait, ça pourrait se révéler tout bénéf', le taquina Sam avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Vous me dégoutez, tous les deux, grimaça Dean en pensant v _oilà exactement pourquoi j'aurais dû rester dans le placard_.

\- Cela ne t'avait pas dérangé de le charmer pour voler sa Lame, pourtant, lui rappela Bobby.

\- Oui, mais là… c'est différent, se défendit Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi ça l'était.

\- Très bien, à toi de voir, Dean. On n'essaie pas de te marier, loin de là. Je n'aimerais pas d'un ange comme gendre, après tout, plaisanta Bobby, faisant glousser Sam.

Mais Dean ne rit pas; il était bien trop troublé pour cela. Il était partagé entre la raison qui lui disait que l'idée de Sam ne manquait pas de génie et entre la morale qui lui disait, elle, que jamais il ne devrait jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, fût-il un ange. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait sûrement accepté de jouer le jeu sans faire d'histoire, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé entretemps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à berner l'ange encore une fois ? Pourquoi ce qu'il penserait ou non de lui comptait-il désormais ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il jouait avec le feu, un feu qui était susceptible le dévorer dès que le vent soufflerait dans sa direction et dont il pouvait déjà sentir déjà la brise sur sa peau.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit et un Noir du même âge que Bobby annonça :

\- Hé les gars, votre experte est arrivée. Je vous l'envoie ?

\- Oui, merci, Rufus, répondit Bobby.

\- Quelle experte ? demanda Dean une fois qu'il fut reparti.

\- Tu te rappelles de la vidéo qu'on avait filmée au début de cette année ?

Dean dut chercher un instant dans sa mémoire.

\- … Ouais ?

\- Sam a trouvé quelqu'un qui saura la diffuser.

Bobby termina son verre de scotch avant de le reposer sur la table d'un geste empreint de gravité.

\- Les garçons, il est grand temps de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

* * *

Castiel patientait à nouveau dans la salle d'attente au Paradis. Il regardait la pendule contre le mur et se répétait mentalement l'histoire qu'il avait élaborée de toutes pièces en espérant qu'elle serait assez crédible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Michel.

La porte s'ouvrit plus rapidement qu'à sa dernière visite, le prenant par surprise; il était temps de mettre son mensonge à l'épreuve.

\- Bonjour Castiel, entre.

\- Merci.

Les deux anges s'installèrent face à face dans le bureau, comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors, où en est ton enquête ? s'enquit Michel en croisant les jambes, faisant couiner le cuir de son fauteuil.

\- Les rebelles sont toujours introuvables…

Castiel vit les muscles de la mâchoire de son supérieur se contracter.

\- … mais nous avons retrouvé l'un des locataires du bâtiment qui avait explosé à proximité du commissariat. Nous sommes en train de l'interroger afin de savoir pourquoi il avait quitté son domicile une heure avant sa destruction, et où sont les autres locataires. Je pense qu'ils ont été payés par la Résistance pour abandonner l'immeuble puisqu'aucun corps n'a été retrouvé dans les décombres.

\- Je vois… a-t-il parlé ?

Castiel se raidit.

\- Malheureusement, pas encore… Il s'agit d'une vieille dame et elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

Michel plissa ses yeux de glace. Castiel soutint son regard inquisiteur du mieux qu'il put.

\- Castiel, il est très important que tu retrouves ces rebelles… Tu comprends ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui provoqua un frisson désagréable chez l'intéressé.

Le séraphin n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion au fond de lui grandissait une angoisse qui surpassait le simple mauvais pressentiment.

\- … Oui, Michel.

\- Parfait.

Tout d'un coup, l'archange claqua des doigts et Castiel se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement close au plafond sillonné de néons éblouissants. Il essaya de bouger mais ses jambes et ses bras étaient pris dans quatre étaux métalliques rattachés à ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chaise de dentiste.

Une peur terrible lui noua la gorge tandis qu'un ange se matérialisa à ses côtés, une femme d'âge mur qui était néanmoins parvenue à conserver la beauté de sa jeunesse.

\- Eh bien, Castiel… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as passé entre mes mains.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Libérez-moi ! gronda Castiel en se débattant vainement.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Un Fidèle nous a reporté ton comportement… altruiste, à l'hôpital. Michel est préoccupé.

Elle empoigna sa cravate bleue pour l'attirer violemment à elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'air de chercher quelque chose qui devrait transparaître sur ses traits :

\- Tu as vraiment un défaut de fabrication, n'est-ce pas, Castiel ? On continue à te reprogrammer, mais la… _fêlure_ dans ton châssis finit toujours par se rouvrir, encore et encore… Heureusement que je suis là.

Elle le recoucha sur la chaise et lui immobilisa la tête à l'aide d'une sangle qui passait sur son front.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Ne me touchez pas ! paniqua Castiel.

\- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, lui dit-elle en approchant l'aiguille d'une fraise du coin intérieur de son œil.

L'instrument s'enfonça en vrombissant dans son orbite et Castiel hurla de douleur.

* * *

\- Salut ! Charlie Bradbury... geek informatique et nerd de manière générale, se présenta une jeune femme rousse en souriant timidement. Tout le monde confond les deux termes, mais ils ne veulent pas dire la même chose…

Bobby, Sam et Dean se levèrent pour la saluer avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Charlie. Je dois te dire que la rapidité avec laquelle tu as réussi mon défi m'a impressionné, lui dit Sam avec respect.

\- Oh, merci, ce n'était pas grand-chose, tu sais, après avoir piraté la base de données du FBI…

Ce qui était selon elle une simple promenade de santé stupéfia les trois hommes.

\- Oui, j'imagine… mais dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? poursuivit Sam.

\- Ton code n'était pas évident à comprendre même une fois déchiffré, mais j'ai compris à travers tes métaphores que vous vouliez renverser le gouvernement des anges, restaurer la démocratie, tout ça…

\- Exactement. Nous faisons partie de la Résistance Terrestre et nous sommes ses derniers membres. Malheureusement, les branches européennes et asiatiques ont été décimées par les anges il y a une dizaine d'années. Nous sommes le dernier espoir de l'humanité et nous avons besoin de ton aide, de ton _talent_ pour diffuser une vidéo ainsi que des images à large échelle, tout en contournant la censure.

Charlie roula des yeux en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Okay… ça ne va pas être du gâteau mais c'est faisable. Je ne pourrais pas les diffuser plus que quelques heures avant qu'elles ne soient retirées du Net par contre les anges les supprimeront bien assez tôt. Le plus sûr moyen serait d'envoyer ces infos à un maximum de personnes par e-mail et espérer que certaines d'entre elles seront assez futées pour les enregistrer, les mettre sur clé USB ou les rediffuser à leur tour.

Sam soupira de soulagement. Leur plan, aussi fou fût-il, était « faisable ».

\- Parfait… Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi diffuser la vidéo à la télé et sur les panneaux publicitaires ?

\- Oui bien sûr, il suffit de prendre le contrôle des bons satellites.

Sam sourit comme un père fier de sa fille surdouée. Charlie lui rendit son sourire, hésitante mais enthousiaste.

\- Alors… comment on procède ?

\- Eh bien, je m'y connais bien moins que toi en informatique, alors je pensais que tu pourrais me montrer comment pirater les satellites, pendant que toi, tu t'introduirais dans le serveur central.

L'enthousiasme de Charlie diminua nettement.

\- Tu veux dire… Le serveur central des États-Unis _aka_ l'Étoile de la Mort, contrôlée par un paquet d'anges et super-surveillée ? L'énorme bâtiment au centre-ville, là ?

Elle rit d'un air incrédule.

\- Oui. On s'est déjà débrouillés pour t'obtenir une carte d'employé qui te permettra d'entrer, mais pour la suite… Il faudra que tu sois discrète. Tu rentres, tu prends le contrôle du serveur, tu désactives l'algorithme de censure, tu mets les infos en ligne et tu ressors en vitesse pour sauter dans le premier taxi qui te ramènera directement ici. Nous assurerons ensuite ta sécurité.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, les doigts crispés sur sa sacoche recouverte de badges multicolores.

\- Si tu ne le sens pas, personne ne t'y oblige, lui dit gentiment Dean en cherchant son regard. Tu es libre de repartir. C'est extrêmement dangereux et si tu acceptes de le faire, ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tu seras comme nous dans leur ligne de mire et tu devras te planquer jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Charlie releva la tête, ses yeux noisette brillant de passion et de détermination :

\- Repartir comme si de rien n'était, alors que j'ai une chance de renverser l'Empire ? Ce n'est pas ce que Princesse Léia ferait. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle m'a appris – à part le fait que je suis lesbienne – c'est bien qu'il ne faut jamais laisser la peur guider nos choix et que seul le bien du plus grand nombre compte.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de sourire fièrement.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! Juste par curiosité… quand elle est en bikini dans « Le Retour du Jedi » ?

\- Ouaip.

Dean hocha la tête avec ferveur. _Oh, comme je te comprends_. Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge :

\- On pourrait en revenir, à, vous savez, sauver le monde, etc. ?

* * *

C'était l'heure de la sortie des bureaux et la ville entière se retrouva inondée de pendulaires qui rentraient chez eux, silhouettes mornes qui s'écartaient du chemin des anges comme un banc de sardine fendu par des requins affamés.

Soudain, les panneaux publicitaires se mirent à grésiller au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'image de la dernière voiture à la mode trembla et se couvrit de neige avant d'être remplacée par une vidéo de deux jeunes hommes en chemise à carreaux. Les uns après les autres, les passants levèrent les yeux du trottoir, décollèrent leur téléphone de leur oreille et fixèrent les écrans, curieux. Les anges firent de même avec perplexité.

« _Bonjour à tous. Moi, c'est Sam Winchester, et lui, c'est mon frère, Dean. Nous sommes membres de la Résistance Terrestre et nous sommes là pour vous donner quelques trucs qui vous laisseront une chance contre les anges, qui restaureront une certaine égalité des armes. Mais assez parlé, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dean, c'est à toi._

 _Chers concitoyens, ouvrez bien vos esgourdes. Première leçon : comment faire un Sceau d'Expulsion._ »

Paniqués, les anges de tout l'État s'interrogeaient par télépathie, se regroupaient sur la chaussée et tentaient d'empêcher les gens de voir le reste, les assommant si nécessaire, mais ces derniers étaient trop nombreux.

« _Deuxième leçon : comment faire un Piège Angélique_. »

Castiel regardait lui aussi la vidéo depuis la vitrine d'un magasin d'électronique, une ride profonde séparant ses sourcils froncés. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de chaque côté de son corps.

« _Et pour finir, troisième leçon… comment tuer un ange_. »

Dans sa rage, le séraphin fit exploser chaque télévision du quartier à un kilomètre à la ronde.

« _Certains anges portent des poignards argentés. C'est la seule arme qui peut les tuer, d'après nos connaissances. Attention, quand ils sont vraiment crevés, des ailes de cendre s'impriment sur le sol derrière eux. Alors ne détalez pas avant de vous assurer qu'ils soient bien morts. Voilà, c'est la fin de notre message. J'espère que vous avez tout enregistré, parce que n'oubliez pas ce qu'on dit : le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Et c'est aujourd'hui plus que jamais vrai. Ah, et n'oubliez pas de consulter vos mails. Alors qu'en dites-vous… vous êtes partants pour nous aider à leur reprendre notre monde, à ces foutus emplumés ?_ »

Les deux frères saluèrent leurs téléspectateurs à la manière des militaires et un énorme W rouge apparut sur fond noir.

* * *

Charlie sortit du serveur central si vite qu'elle trébucha sur les marches de l'entrée; elle se redressa en jetant des coups d'œil paranoïaques alentours avant de héler le premier taxi qui passa devant elle. La voiture s'arrêta, elle s'y engouffra et énonça sa destination d'une voix chevrotante.

Le taxi se réintégra dans le trafic et le bâtiment imposant se fit de plus en plus petit dans le rétroviseur.

\- C'est bon, Charlie, tu l'as fait… respire, tu l'as fait.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration puis expira bruyamment, avachie sur la banquette arrière.

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? s'enquit le chauffeur, plus par habitude que par réel intérêt.

\- Ou-oui, merci, juste une journée stres- attention !

Un homme vêtu d'un long trenchcoat beige se tenait au milieu de la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! s'étonna le conducteur en plantant sur les freins.

La jeune femme se cramponna au siège de devant pour ne pas être projetée contre le parebrise et cria :

\- Vite, déportez-vous sur la voie de droite et évitez-le !

Le chauffeur fit ce qu'elle demanda avec un juron; la voiture se glissa juste à temps entre deux autres mais l'homme leva sa main gauche et le véhicule devant eux se retourna sur le toit aussi facilement que s'il avait été un jouet en plastique, atterrissant sur le trottoir adjacent que les piétons avaient heureusement déserté à temps. Le séraphin alla ensuite se poster sur la voie qu'il venait de libérer d'un pas assuré.

\- Oh non, non, non, c'est un ange, foncez, je vous en supplie !

\- Désolé, jeune fille, mais j'ai pas envie de mou-

N'étant pas d'humeur à attendre que le taxi se décide à freiner, l'ange l'arrêta à main nue, son bras tendu s'enfonçant dans la tôle du capot comme dans du beurre; l'airbag se déclencha dans un bruit de coup de feu assourdissant et Charlie se cogna la tête contre le dossier du siège avant.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Bobby, Sam et Dean suivaient les actualités sur l'ordinateur portable, nerveux mais ravis de voir que toutes les chaînes ne parlaient que de leur vidéo.

\- J'ai réussi…, murmura Sam avec émotion.

\- Et notre experte aussi, dit Bobby en consultant son téléphone. Je viens de recevoir le mail et mes contacts à l'extérieur m'ont assuré qu'eux aussi.

\- Vous avez tous les deux assuré, sourit Dean.

Le journal télévisé fut interrompu par un flash d'information spécial qui était transmis en direct; une jeune femme rousse était ligotée à un poteau en bois planté sur un échafaud et Castiel se tenait à côté d'elle. Ils étaient au centre-ville et une foule de personnes de tout âge et de tout horizon les entouraient, contenus par des Fidèles qui formaient un rempart de sécurité.

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai !

\- Comment l'a-t-il trouvée ?!

« _Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister au châtiment d'une rebelle qui a diffusé des informations menaçant les fondements mêmes de notre société et prônant l'anarchie. Elle y est de plus parvenue en s'introduisant illégalement dans un bâtiment officiel. Les crimes susmentionnés sont tous deux passibles de la peine de mort._ » déclara impassiblement Castiel d'une voix forte. Derrière lui, Charlie pleurait et le suppliait d'épargner sa vie. Dean se couvrit la bouche, luttant contre les larmes. Sam et Bobby détournèrent le regard, les épaules déjà courbées sous le poids de la responsabilité qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir endosser.

Le séraphin s'approcha de Charlie, posa la main sur son front et hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, court instant que la caméra choisit pour faire un zoom sur son visage : Dean crut voir Castiel serrer les dents avant qu'une lumière intense illumine la fille de l'intérieur.

Les yeux de cette dernière et tous ses organes internes fondirent sous la chaleur extrême et son corps s'affaissa, soutenu plus que par les cordes qui le maintenaient debout. De ses orbites béantes s'échappait une fumée noirâtre.

Castiel lâcha sa victime et fit à nouveau face à la foule. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula du coin de son œil, qu'il essuya d'un air absent.

« _Que cela vous serve d'exemple._ »

Pris de violentes nausées, Dean dut courir aux toilettes sous les yeux inquiets de Sam et Bobby. Il eut juste le temps de soulever le couvercle avant de se plier en deux par-dessus la cuvette pour vomir, comme si son corps entier se révoltait à une idée que son esprit ne s'était pas encore représenté, comme si ses tripes savaient quelque chose que son cerveau ignorait.

Ou choisissait d'ignorer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci au guest « Lola » pour ton review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et même plus ;)**

 **Merci au guest « Maggie » aussi, et oui Naomi n'est jamais la bienvenue haha mais son personnage est intrinsèquement lié au passé de Castiel et à la raison même qui fait qu'il n'est pas un ange comme les autres alors elle était nécessaire^^**

 **Suggestions musicales pour ce chapitre : J'ai fait une rechute Kyo (aka le meilleur groupe français de tous les temps) donc deux de leurs titres m'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre : « Dans Ma Chair », et dès l'apparition de Castiel : « Je Te Rêve Encore » parce que regardez-moi ces paroles et osez me dire que ça ne vous fait pas penser à ma fic : **

**« Un ange reste un ange, si on ne l'oublie pas**

 **Je t'emmène, tu me tords**

 **Un corps reste un corps, mais je ne l'oublie pas**

 **Je te fane, tu m'enterres**

 **Je te rêve encore, je t'aime**

 **Je te rêve encore, je t'aime »**

 **Faut un peu extrapoler dès le 3** **ème** **vers mais bon XD L'atmosphère douce et onirique de cette chanson est en tout cas ce que j'ai essayé de recréer pour leur 3** **ème** **rencontre.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand son estomac se fut entièrement vidé, Dean se releva en s'aidant du bord de la baignoire et alla se rincer la bouche à l'évier. Il tenta de se laver les dents mais le goût chimique du dentifrice raviva ses nausées alors il préféra aller dans sa chambre avaler une gorgée de whisky de sa réserve personnelle à la place.

Le goulot encore sur sa lèvre inférieure, il aperçut les clés de son bateau posées sur sa commode et prit une mauvaise décision. Une de plus, et la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

A peine les avait-il enfouies dans la poche de son jeans délavé que Sam lui demanda depuis le seuil de la pièce:

\- Dean… ça va ?

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard en coin; ses paupières à lui aussi étaient bordées de rouge à cause des larmes qu'il avait ravalées.

\- Super, comme si on ne venait pas juste d'envoyer une gamine à sa mort, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un rictus peiné et Sam hocha la tête. Seule la vérité blesse.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Dean-

\- J'te demande pas ta permission ! cracha-t-il en passant devant lui.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de son frère mais il pouvait sentir son regard inquiet posé sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque au bout du couloir. Il traversa le labyrinthe de tunnels qui débouchaient sur le port souterrain et leva les amarres de son bateau. Quelques hommes qui trainaient sur les quais le dévisagèrent avec étonnement, sachant que sa tête était mise à prix, et Ash jura dans sa barbe depuis la buvette.

Dean mit le contact et s'engouffra dans un aqueduc avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à le retenir, avec comme seule source de lumière pour éclairer son chemin une lanterne suspendue à l'extrémité de la proue. Il conduisait si vite qu'il aurait déjà percuté un mur ou une canalisation s'il ne maitrisait pas parfaitement et la géographie des lieux et son véhicule.

Lorsque d'imposants barreaux rouillés se dressèrent devant lui à la sortie du canal, il arrêta le moteur et débarqua sur l'étroit rebord en béton à sa droite pour déverrouiller la porte grillagée qui les perçait. Il descendit sur les berges du grand fleuve dans lequel se jetaient les eaux usées de la ville et le remonta une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à une onde plus pure et un vieux ponton en bois moussu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement quand il ne supportait plus de vivre dans les égouts.

Il avança prudemment sur les planches qui grincèrent sous son poids puis s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches. Une lune presque pleine brillait dans le ciel étoilé et se réfléchissait dans l'eau parcourue de paresseuses vaguelettes. Il lui semblait toujours que le reste du monde s'effaçait dans ce lieu, qu'il était soit le premier soit le dernier homme sur terre. Sans anges, sans mission à accomplir, il s'y sentait en paix comme nulle part ailleurs.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans un monologue dont dépendait non seulement son sort, mais celui de l'humanité toute entière :

\- Castiel, c'est Dean Winchester. Je sais pas si tu peux m'entendre de cette façon - putain, je ne sais même pas comment prier parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait – mais… je dois te parler. Alors montre-toi. S'il-te-plait.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension; il était seul. Une rage désespérée le prit alors aux tripes, y bousculant le millier d'autres émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui telle une foule d'aveugles heurtant répétitivement les murs de leur cellule.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, enfoiré d'ange, j'ai cru- j'ai pensé que tu étais _différent_. Que tu étais de notre côté et qu-

Une poigne de fer se referma sans crier gare sur son bras gauche et le lui tordit vers l'extérieur, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Je sers le Paradis. Pas votre cause, et certainement pas toi, déclara Castiel en le fusillant du regard.

Dean tomba à genoux devant lui, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa prise qui menaçait de lui recasser le bras d'une seconde à l'autre; il avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'une falaise rongée par un océan déchaîné, d'être fouetté par des bourrasques de vent salé qui ébranlaient son âme à travers sa chair.

La terrible beauté de la nature dans toute sa puissance.

Le courroux personnifié.

\- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, juste un instant, et après tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux !

L'ange plissa les yeux et immobilisa son poing à mi-chemin du visage de Dean qui s'empressa de parler en ne réfléchissant même pas aux mots qu'il formulait, les laissant sortir tout droit de son cœur :

\- Castiel, oublie deux secondes ta mission céleste, la rébellion et tout ce bordel, et regarde ce que tu as fait: tu as tué Charlie ! Ce n'était qu'une gosse, et tu l'as réduite en bouillie sans sourciller, devant la ville entière... Tu veux savoir ce qui compte vraiment ? Ce qui est réel ? Ce n'est pas ces conneries de devoirs pseudo-bibliques que des trouducs t'imposent confortablement installés sur leur petit nuage - ce sont les _gens_. La _famille_.

L'air indéchiffrable, le séraphin l'écoutait toujours, donc Dean poursuivit. Sa gorge nouée s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Il y a ce qui est juste de faire et ce qui ne l'est pas, et tu le sais. Tu ne voulais pas la tuer, ni me blesser, au commissariat, d'ailleurs. Pourtant tu l'as fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, comme je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pleuré du sang après l'exécution mais-

Castiel le lâcha brusquement et grimaça en se tenant la tête, comme s'il était assailli par une violente migraine. Des images horribles se succédèrent dans son esprit, des images qui n'en devinrent que plus insupportables lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs.

 _Ses_ souvenirs.

A travers un chaos de cris, de pleurs et de sang, il distingua la voix du rebelle qui s'adressait à lui, aussi claire qu'un son de cloche dans la nuit :

\- Cas ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

L'ange fronça les sourcils, ne sachant s'il devait être plus surpris par ce diminutif ou par le fait que ses visions avaient disparu aussi subitement qu'elles s'étaient manifestées dès qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

\- …Hum… « Cas » ? tenta Dean en se relevant prudemment.

\- C'est une version écourtée de mon nom.

\- …Oui.

Un vent frais faisait bruisser le feuillage des bouleaux sur la rive. Les saules pleureurs trempaient leurs longues branches dans l'eau, tels des doigts démesurés testant la température de l'eau pour une baignade nocturne. Quelques lucioles voltigeaient dans les airs comme des comètes minuscules qui se seraient égarées sur terre. Au milieu de ce décor féerique, les deux êtres s'observaient mutuellement, dans un face-à-face déjà confortable qui deviendrait bientôt une habitude. Deux espèces opposées qui n'avaient pas à l'être. Deux reflets du même miroir.

Dean finit par briser le silence à contrecœur :

\- Alors… tu vas m'arrêter, cette fois, ou pas ?

Castiel esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

\- Non.

Dean attendit un développement qui ne vint pas.

\- Parce que… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je-

Le séraphin pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, la lune se reflétant dans ses iris couleur saphir, les transformant en deux répliques miniatures de la voûte céleste.

\- Je ne suis plus le soldat que j'étais. Tu as raison; j'ai des doutes.

\- C'est parfait ! Je veux dire, c'est bien, se corrigea Dean en posant une main encourageante sur son épaule. C'est normal.

 _Pour un être humain_. Mais il garda ce détail pour lui; l'ange le regardait d'un air si désemparé qu'il sentit sa propre poitrine se serrer.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on va mettre tout ça au clair, ok ?

… D'accord.

Dean sourit. Le convaincre lui avait semblé presque impossible, après ce qu'il avait fait à Charlie, et pourtant-

\- Charlie ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front tandis que Castiel penchait la tête sur le côté, perplexe. C'est la fille que tu as…

Dean grimaça, peinant à trouver les bons mots.

\- … tu sais. Est-ce que tu pourrais… la ramener ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître, mais le peu que j'ai vu a suffi à me persuader que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

Castiel considéra sa requête quelques instants.

\- Oui, je pourrais essayer.

Puis il se volatilisa dans un battement d'aile, laissant Dean cligner des yeux incrédules.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

A peine une minute plus tard, Castiel réapparut en portant la jeune femme rousse dans ses bras; elle était inconsciente mais ses yeux et ses paupières étaient de retour, sans aucune trace de brûlure autour d'eux.

\- Tu… tu as réussi !

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?! Je veux dire, comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? Maintenant et… avant ?

\- Tout humain qui pénètre dans le serveur central voit ses côtes marquées à l'entrée du bâtiment. Leur mémoire est ensuite effacée.

Dean jura, un frisson d'effroi parcourant son échine. N'y avait-il donc pas de limite aux pouvoirs des anges ? Il se rappela avoir perdu connaissance suite à son arrestation trois semaines plus tôt et demanda :

\- Est-ce que moi aussi je suis… « marqué » ?

\- Non, sinon je t'aurais déjà tué, répondit Castiel du tac au tac.

Il eut même l'air de regretter de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Waouh, alors toi tu ne mâches pas tes mots…

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur eux. Le séraphin portait toujours Charlie et fixait Dean sans ciller. Ce dernier se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné par l'intensité de son regard. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, derrière ces yeux trop bleus ?

\- Écoute Cas, euh… faudrait peut-être qu'on se revoie demain; quand Charlie se réveillera, je crois pas qu'elle sera contente d'être dans les bras de son bourreau.

Castiel serra les dents et les muscles de sa mâchoire bien dessinée saillirent sous sa peau.

\- … En effet.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le ponton et Dean s'agenouilla pour appuyer le haut du corps de Charlie contre sa cuisse afin qu'il ne touche pas le bois humide. Le jeune homme releva ensuite la tête et sursauta de voir le visage de l'ange si près du sien, la plate-forme étroite n'ayant jamais été conçue pour accueillir trois personnes.

Tout de suite, des fragments de ses cauchemars refirent surface dans sa mémoire et il se détourna le plus loin possible de Castiel; ce dernier nota le mouvement de recul et se releva en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait l'air affligé et une partie de Dean s'en voulut.

La même qui ne le voyait pas uniquement comme un moyen à leurs fins.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'efforçant d'arrêter de trembler.

\- Je t'en prie. J'attendrais ton appel.

Le séraphin disparut au moment où Charlie se réveillait en sursaut. Elle dévisagea Dean, puis le fleuve et les arbres, complètement perdue.

\- … Dean ?

\- Charlie ! soupira-t-il en l'enlaçant. Tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je faisais un rêve tellement agréable, c'était Noël et je le fêtais avec mes parents et-et oh mon dieu, l'ange ! J'étais dans un taxi et un ange m'a trouvée et-

Prise de panique, elle se défit de l'étreinte de Dean.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Charlie, c'est fini, calme-toi, respire… Voilà, c'est bien. C'est fini. Viens, on rentre au QG, il commence à faire frais.

Il l'aida à se relever et la guida jusqu'à son bateau après lui avoir prêté sa veste en cuir.

\- Alors c'est à toi qu'appartenait cette bête de course, sourit-elle en y prenant place.

\- Ouaip, dis bonjour à Bébé ! répondit Dean en tapotant le volant avec tendresse.

Le sourire de Charlie se fana lorsqu'elle lui demanda en rapprochant les pans de la veste trop grande pour elle - et pour Dean aussi d'ailleurs, car c'était à l'origine celle de son père - :

\- … Tu vas m'expliquer, hein ?

\- Oui, je te le promets. Dès que tu seras en sûreté. Faut que Sam et Bobby soient là aussi.

\- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent au port, au soulagement et à l'ahurissement général; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un mort se relevait de sa tombe. Sam avait dû l'attendre au bar en compagnie d'Ash car il se précipita à leur rencontre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Charlie ?! Dean ! Mais… comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Va lui chercher un truc à boire et à manger et rejoins-nous à la salle de réunion.

Le cadet s'exécuta sans hésitation, encore sous le choc. Charlie suivit Dean jusqu'à ladite salle et Bobby eut au mot près la même réaction que Sam.

\- Je sais, c'est dingue, alors laissez-moi tout vous expliquer, dit Dean en prenant place à côté de la jeune femme.

Son frère revint avec un soda et une barquette de frites, sur lesquelles Charlie se jeta voracement.

\- Oh merci, je mourais de faim ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfournant une demi-douzaine de frites dans sa bouche.

Sam, Dean et Bobby échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Regard qui convergea finalement sur Dean et qui s'y arrêta définitivement.

\- J'ai compris, je me lance. Vous pourrez me casser la figure à la fin, mais pas avant. Charlie… Tu étais morte. Castiel– l'ange t'avait exécutée.

La jeune fille attrapa le portable qui trainait sur la table et tomba précisément sur la page qui contenait la vidéo de sa mise à mort avant que Sam ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle s'arrêta de mâcher, la canette en suspens devant ses lèvres closes.

\- Merde, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, soupira Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis désolé que tu voies ça, et surtout que tu aies dû subir ça.

 _\- Nous_ sommes désolés, rectifia Sam en lui reprenant doucement l'ordinateur.

Charlie resta silencieuse, figée comme si on l'avait mise sur pause. Puis elle haussa les épaules un brin trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse naturel :

\- Arrêtez, les gars… Je suis en vie, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant par le nez.

\- Je veux juste savoir… comment c'est possible.

Les trois hommes se contemplèrent, surpris de la voir aussi peu perturbée par sa mort et sa résurrection surprise.

\- Tu… j'ai été jusqu'au fleuve et j'ai appelé l'ange. On a… discuté et je lui ai demandé de te ramener à la vie. Et il l'a fait, expliqua Dean en croisant les mains sur la table.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Il l'a fait comme ça, de bonté de cœur ? ricana Sam qui refusait d'y croire, à l'instar de Bobby.

\- Dean, je t'ai dit d'être prudent si tu devais le recroiser, pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup à la première occasion, en lui donnant par la même occasion une bonne idée d'où se trouve notre planque ! s'emporta Bobby, rouge de colère.

\- Bon sang, Cas ne voulait pas tout ça ! Il n'est pas le monstre que vous croyez- vous avez pas vu le sang qui s'est écoulé de son œil après l'exécution ?! Il… Je sais pas, il avait pas l'air dans son état normal, j'en sais rien, mais il veut se racheter ! La preuve en est qu'il a ramené Charlie à la vie alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire !

\- Aucune à part justement te convaincre de ses bonnes intentions pour que tu baisses ta garde ! cria Bobby en frappant le plateau de son poing.

Dean referma la bouche si vite que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Charlie le regarda sans mot dire, telle une camarade de classe qui était venue souper chez lui et qui s'était retrouvée prise dans les feux croisés d'une humiliante engueulade familiale.

\- Cool. Je me démène pour arranger les choses, je répare _nos_ conneries, et c'est tout ce que je reçois.

\- Dean, c'est pas ça, on t'en est reconnaissant; le problème est que tu mets en péril toute la Résistance sur la base d'un simple… _ressenti_ que tu as à propos d'un ange que tu connais _à peine_ , dit Sam d'une voix plus douce.

\- Ouais, tu as pensé aux conséquences si tu avais tort ?! Non, pas vrai ? T'es tellement impulsif, tu fonces tête la première… Et maintenant, t'es tellement embrouillé par cette saleté d'ange que tu ne nous écoutes même plus !

Bobby était trop énervé pour retenir la phrase fatale qui lui échappa :

\- Si ton père te voyait…

La remarque atteint Dean en plein cœur. Il le dévisagea, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes qui ne s'abaisseraient pas à couler, du moins pas devant lui et surtout pas devant son petit frère. Puis il se leva et quitta la salle en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Charlie voulut le rejoindre mais Sam la retint en secouant la tête. Bobby se couvrit le visage de ses mains en jurant contre lui-même.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Dean se jeta à plat-ventre sur son lit et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.

 _Rien à foutre, demain je le rappelle_.

* * *

 **Voilà ce que j'appelle un chapitre « de transition »... Moins d'action, plus d'émotions. Et surtout plus de descriptions alors j'espère qu'elles étaient potables parce que c'est pas mon fort^^' Je voulais vous demander, est-ce que ça vous plairait d'avoir une partie d'un prochain chapitre du POV de Castiel ? :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tou(te)s et désolée pour le retard qui j'espère, trouva de la justification à vos yeux ;) Chapitre hot, gay, et Destiel alors si ce n'est pas votre truc… il est encore tant d'arrêter de me lire !**

 **Pour la deuxième partie de la fic, je vous conseille la merveilleuse playlist "** ** **delirium#"** sur 8tracks par "extreme-dinosaur".**

 **J'ai aussi tenté de faire un POV Castiel tout en gardant le système de narration intact, j'allais pas passer à du « je » après 8 chapitres^^ J'espère que la différence se verra néanmoins…**

 **Wow j'espère beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean attendait sur un banc aux abords d'un parc de jeu, la capuche de son sweatshirt gris dissimulant partiellement son visage. Par mesure de prudence, il jetait des coups d'œil répétés aux mères qui discutaient sur les autres bancs, mais elles étaient trop occupées à se plaindre de leur mari respectif pour remarquer que l'ennemi public numéro un se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'elles.

Un infime déplacement d'air lui apprit que l'ange s'était téléporté sur le banc à sa gauche avant même qu'il ne le voie.

\- Bonjour, Dean, le salua Castiel.

\- Hey.

Leurs positions étaient identiques : penchés en avant sur leur siège, mains croisées reposant sur leurs cuisses, le regard fixé droit devant sur les enfants qui jouaient. Aucun d'eux n'éprouva le besoin de parler immédiatement, souhaitant repousser au maximum le moment où ils devraient aborder un sujet plus que délicat qui flottait au-dessus d'eux tel un nuage menaçant. Heureusement, le silence ne les avait jamais dérangés, comme s'ils étaient de vieux meilleurs amis qui avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade.

Deux gamins joufflus se poursuivaient en riant à travers le parc, lorsque le second trébucha sur la bordure de la pelouse et tomba par terre. Les rires hauts perchés cessèrent immédiatement et l'enfant qui courait en tête fit demi-tour il aida son camarade à se relever, puis le consola tout naturellement en le serrant dans ses bras potelés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons jouaient de nouveau ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé; cette scène émut Dean, qui regarda Castiel du coin de l'œil.

Il fut surpris de trouver sur ses lèvres le même sourire attendri que sur les siennes.

\- Les enfants sont extraordinaires, dit le séraphin avec admiration. Leur intuition est si juste, leurs comportements si désintéressés… Ils sont purs.

Dean hocha la tête, se remémorant les meilleurs moments de son enfance avant qu'elle ne lui ait été brutalement arrachée. Les câlins réconfortants de sa mère, les sandwichs beurre de cacahuète et confiture qu'elle lui faisait à déjeuner, prenant toujours le soin d'enlever la croûte du pain rien que pour lui, les parties de pêche avec son père, son petit frère la première fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, _il était si minuscule_ … Quand il revint au moment présent, Castiel l'observait attentivement, les sourcils froncés dans le soleil éblouissant d'un après-midi de printemps.

\- Comment va… Charlie ? s'enquit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Elle va bien, un peu secouée, mais ça va. Merci encore, d'ailleurs, répondit Dean, surpris qu'il lui porte un intérêt sincère.

Castiel eut l'air soulagé. Il regarda brièvement ses pieds, puis reposa ses yeux bleus sur Dean, mais ce dernier n'y vit pas l'intensité de quelqu'un qui essayait de convaincre, seulement de la crainte et de l'incertitude :

\- Je veux que tu saches que je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis conscient que cela ne change rien au résultat, mais c'est… important.

Ses épaules ployaient sous le poids de sa culpabilité-, Dean se demanda en frissonnant de combien de morts il était responsable. Une part de lui eut l'impression qu'il essayait de s'excuser.

 _Envers_ _lui_.

\- … Je sais. Je suis probablement taré, mais je te fais confiance, soupira le jeune homme en ignorant la pointe d'inquiétude dans ses tripes.

Un sourire rayonnant de reconnaissance fendit le visage de l'ange à ces paroles et Dean ne put empêcher sa propre bouche de s'entrouvrir, ébahi par sa beauté singulière. Elle lui rappelaient celle des statues grecques qu'il avait vues une fois dans un musée pendant une sortie scolaire, peu avant la mort de sa mère. Une beauté qui avait la douceur du marbre et la rudesse de la pierre.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Dean ?

L'intéressé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tâchant de remettre son cerveau en fonction.

\- Ta coopération. Je ne te demande pas de tuer tes frères, bien sûr, enchaina rapidement Dean en voyant l'ange secouer la tête de gauche à droite. On a surtout besoin que tu continues à fermer les yeux et que tu brouilles notre piste. Oh, et il faudra que tu me passes ta Lame quand je te le demanderai.

\- … Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Nous avons appris que six anges se répartissaient la Terre : Zachary, Uriel, Bartholomée, Naomi, toi, et au sommet de la pyramide, Michel, qui reçoit apparemment les ordres de Dieu en personne.

Castiel plissa les yeux, perplexe.

\- C'est exact mais… le nom de Naomi ne me dit rien.

\- Sérieux ? Pourtant la plupart des anges que j'ai… _interrogés_ , m'ont confirmé qu'elle servait directement Michel.

L'ange paraissait profondément désorienté. Dean se rappela de sa crise de la veille et préféra changer de sujet :

\- Bon c'est pas grave, on s'occupera d'elle plus tard, quand on sera sûrs qu'elle existe, histoire de ne pas gâcher une invocation.

Castiel se pencha vers lui après avoir contrôlé que personne ne les avaient entendus et chuchota avec véhémence :

\- Vous comptez _invoquer_ tous ces anges ?! Puis quoi, les poignarder avec une Lame en espérant être assez rapides ? C'est du suicide, ils sont extrêmement forts-

\- Plus forts que toi ? l'interrompit Dean en soulevant un sourcil espiègle.

\- Moins disposés à changer leur vision des choses, corrigea l'ange avec un sourire triste.

\- Oh, je connais ça…, maugréa-t-il en faisant allusion à sa récente dispute avec Bobby.

Soudain, le séraphin se tendit et annonça à mi-voix :

\- Mon lieutenant m'appelle. Je dois te laisser.

\- Ah euh, ok…

Il se leva et la main de Dean se mut comme de sa propre volonté pour le retenir par un pan de son trenchcoat beige :

\- Hum… Rendez-vous à neuf heures sur le ponton ? demanda-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade.

 _Putain Dean, t'es pas en train de lui demander d'être ton cavalier au bal de fin d'années_ … _Si ?_

\- C'est noté, répondit Castiel un rien troublé par son geste avant de se volatiliser.

* * *

Castiel apparut dans le commissariat qu'il avait entièrement réquisitionné suite à l'évasion de Dean et Hannah lui déclara avec fierté :

\- Nous avons suivis tes ordres, Castiel, et nous avons retrouvé un résidant de l'immeuble détruit par les rebelles.

 _Non…_

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Dans la cellule numéro 4… Nous sommes en train de l'interroger pour qu'il nous dévoile d'où viennent les mille dollars que l'on a retrouvés sur lui, répondit l'ange subalterne en fronçant les sourcils devant le manque de réjouissance de son supérieur.

Castiel se téléporta tout de suite dans ladite cellule, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait y trouver le résidant en question, un jeune homme asiatique à peine majeur, était dans un piteux état. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. L'ange qui le torturait s'arrêta et recula en croisant les mains derrière le dos quand il l'aperçut, tel le bon soldat qu'il était.

\- A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ? le questionna Castiel sans daigner le regarder.

Rien ne l'insupportait plus que la torture.

\- Non, chef.

\- Je vois. Je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant.

L'ange sortit docilement de la pièce. Castiel s'approcha de la silhouette menue poisseuse de sang. Il savait ce qui devait être fait pour protéger à la fois Dean et lui-même, même s'il ne s'en réjouissait pas.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré.

Il posa sa main sur le front du garçon terrifié qui le fixait du seul œil qui lui restait et mit fin à ses souffrances.

* * *

Dean faisait les cents pas sur le ponton, imaginant mille façons de formuler une question téméraire qu'il comptait bien poser à l'ange quand il serait là, pour les rejeter aussitôt l'une après l'autre - _non_ , _trop osée, ridicule, nunuche_ … Il finit par s'arrêter à l'extrémité de la plate-forme avec un soupir exaspéré et contempla la lune, espérant vainement qu'elle lui soufflerait les bons mots, ou à défaut, qu'elle lui enverrait une claque assez puissante pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Parce que Dieu sait que c'était le chaos dans sa tête.

\- Bonsoir, Dean, dit une voix désormais familière derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit avant de se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

\- Hé, salut, Cas… Euh, je, euh, voulais… euh… te demander…

Les mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat, l'ange s'approcha de lui d'une démarche confiante et le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Les deux parurent également surpris par cette réponse catégorique à la dévotion latente.

\- Hum… est-ce que tu serais d'accord de venir avec moi au… Purgatoire ? demanda enfin Dean en se mordant les lèvres, regrettant déjà sa décision impulsive et toute sa misérable existence pendant qu'il y était.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- … Pas le _vrai_ Purgatoire, j'imagine ?

Dean resta un instant bouche-bée.

\- ça existe pour de vrai ?! Suis-je bête, bien sûr que ça existe, pourquoi cela n'existerait pas, après tout je viens de proposer un rencard à-

Il s'interrompit brutalement et passa une main sur son visage pour retenir le rire hystérique qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Non, euh, c'est une boîte… Une discothèque. ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas sorti, tu sais, depuis que toute ton espèce veut ma mort…

Le séraphin resta longtemps figé avec la même expression, si bien que Dean se demanda s'il l'avait entendu ou s'il était sur radio-anges. Lorsque le jeune homme fût sur le point de le secouer pour le tirer de sa torpeur et mettre fin à son embarras, il répondit d'un ton soigneusement posé :

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Où est-ce ?

 _Jackpot, Dean_.

* * *

Castiel se téléporta à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Dean en compagnie de ce dernier. Il parut n'avoir pas apprécié le voyage intraspatial et chancela quelques secondes en jurant.

\- Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré prendre le bus, grogna-t-il, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es activement recherché ? Prendre les transports publics serait la pire décision que tu pourrais prendre…

\- Oh, j'ai des doutes à ce sujet, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cet homme était décidément déconcertant et ses allusions difficiles à saisir. L'ange observa la rampe d'escaliers devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et distingua d'infimes éclats de voix et de musique qui montaient de celle-ci. Le reste de la rue était constitué de vieilles échoppes qui avaient fermés depuis belle lurette, probablement depuis l'arrivée de ses semblables sur la Terre. Aucune âme dans les environs.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Je ne perçois rien…

\- Sûr.

Dean enfila un masque noir de style vénitien qui lui couvrit le pourtour des yeux ainsi que l'arête de son nez et en lui lança un identique.

\- Tu viens ? Ce soir, c'est bal masqué quoi de mieux pour un fugitif, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de descendre les marches.

Interloqué, Castiel le regarda disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il l'accompagne ? Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les coutumes humaines et n'avait jamais été dans une de ces « boîtes ». En bref, il était la dernière personne que l'on penserait inviter à ce genre d'évènement, ou pire, de « rencard » pour utiliser la qualification de Dean. Et pourtant, le jeune l'homme l'avait fait. Pour une raison qui lui semblait aussi obscure que la fin de la cage d'escaliers qu'il avait empruntés sans même s'en rendre compte, le masque en place.

Une série de néons grésillaient faiblement au-dessus d'eux et il suivit Dean dans l'étroit tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un homme immense qui semblait monter la garde en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine. L'ange comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait perçu aucune forme de vie : le mur de briques était recouvert de symboles énochiens invisibles à l'œil humain qui servaient à cacher aux anges l'existence même de ce lieu.

\- Titanic, dit Dean au videur, qui s'écarta pour appuyer sur une brique impossible à distinguer des autres.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors, menant dans une sorte d'antichambre insonorisée au sol et aux parois calfeutrés. Deux rangées de casiers numérotés s'étendaient de chaque côté et Dean en choisit un pour sa veste en cuir et le trenchcoat de l'ange avant d'en mettre la clé dans la poche de son jeans. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un col en V qui mettait en évidence un pendentif doré représentant une tête cornue. Le mur s'était refermé derrière eux dans un claquement sourd et avant que Castiel ne puisse s'en inquiéter, Dean ouvrit une autre porte elle aussi hermétique au bruit.

Immédiatement, une musique forte et suave les accueillit, suivie d'un cortège d'odeurs entêtantes et variées. Dean écarta les pans d'un rideau de velours écarlate et la salle fut révélée dans toute sa splendeur.

Des hommes et des femmes dansaient, buvaient, s'embrassaient, lovés les uns contre les autres comme des serpents sur des canapés baroques ou des tapis exotiques, tous vêtus de tenues pour le moins affriolantes. Certains marchaient même à quatre pattes et étaient tenus en laisse par une ou plusieurs personnes, pour la plus grande confusion du séraphin. Des filles en latex noir circulaient entre les convives avec un plateau de cocktails multicolores ou de petites boîtes au contenu étranger à l'ange, qui déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Dean… C'est un lieu d'iniquité. Je ne devrais pas être ici, cria-t-il à Dean par-dessus la musique assourdissante.

\- Relaaax, tiens prends ça, lui répondit-il en lui tendant un cocktail qu'il avait pris à l'une des serveuses.

\- L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de descendre les deux verres d'une traite, une goutte égarée glissant le long de son cou et forçant Castiel à détourner le regard.

Mais partout où il fixait son attention, il y retrouvait la luxure. Comme si la promiscuité des occupants était insuffisante, au centre de la salle se tenait un arbre dans les branches noueuses duquel un boa albinos glissait lentement, caressé de temps à autres par des passants, leurs doigts glissant sur les écailles si brillantes qu'elles en paraissaient mouillées. Pour compléter le tableau même de la Tentation, deux femmes sur leur droite mangeaient une pomme rouge en se léchant mutuellement la bouche quand le jus acidulé s'en écoulait, leurs seins dénudés.

Castiel se sentait étouffer à force de refouler les sensations non désagréables que lui suscitait la vue de tant d'hédonisme.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main chaude se refermer sur la sienne et l'attirer sur la piste de danse.

\- Ces deux nanas étaient carrément bandantes, pas vrai ? sourit Dean, ses yeux verts scintillant malicieusement derrière le masque.

Il prit son hésitation pour de la négation et lui demanda plus sérieusement, une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard :

\- Est-ce que le fait qu'il s'agit de deux femmes te dérange ? Parce que « l'homosexualité est un péché », etcetera, selon la Bible et que tu es… eh bien… un ange ?

Il gardait la tête baissée et se tenait le bras, l'air attristé et… honteux. Castiel ne savait pas quelle conception Dean avait de lui mais il sut intuitivement qu'il venait d'assister à un spectacle rare; celui d'un homme fort qui montre sa vulnérabilité et s'attend à un revers, tout comme il sut qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir autrement qu'enjoué et audacieux, soit tel qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- Non, je suis totalement indifférent à l'orientation sexuelle des gens. Et même si la Bible a été écrite par des prophètes, cela restait de simples hommes, avec leur inhérente étroitesse d'esprit.

Dean le dévisagea, surpris par sa réponse libérale, avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent un _tant mieux_ que le vacarme ambiant rendit muet. Puis il se fondit dans la foule et se mit à danser, invitant le séraphin à l'imiter, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup moins de souplesse et d'habileté, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du morceau, dansant sans se quitter des yeux, la tension palpable entre le mince espace qui les séparait. Il lui semblait par moment que Dean se rapprochait de lui pour le frôler avant de reculer aussitôt comme s'il s'était brûlé sur une flamme ouverte, le conduisant à se demander s'il avait rêvé.

Et surtout, si cela lui plairait dans l'hypothèse où la réponse serait négative.

Un éphèbe blond se glissa entre eux sans crier gare et se mit à danser avec Dean, ou plutôt _contre_ lui. Castiel ne fut même pas sûr que « danser » était le bon terme pour décrire ce qu'il faisait; il se frottait comme une chatte en chaleur contre le corps de Dean qui… referma ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme lui aussi masqué se cambra alors pour l'embrasser et le regard de Dean croisa brièvement celui de Castiel avant qu'il ne réponde au baiser avec la même avidité. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un ballet effréné sous les yeux fascinés de l'ange, quand une femme noire en robe de soie violette entoura la taille de ce dernier d'un bras lascif. Il lui sourit poliment et la laissa mener la danse, ses mains posées distraitement sur le haut de ses hanches; il était trop occupé à observer Dean et son partenaire. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à l'intéresser car elle finit par s'en aller pour aller danser plus loin avec un homme en tenue sadomasochiste.

Les lèvres de Dean étaient gonflées et luisantes de salive lorsqu'il lui décocha un sourire voluptueux alors que le blond s'affairait à embrasser le creux sous sa mâchoire en descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule à découvert. Castiel sentit une colère terrible l'envahir, colère qui n'avait d'égal que son excitation; il voulait châtier l'éphèbe qui s'était immiscé entre eux, l'atomiser et éparpiller ses cellules aux quatre coins de l'univers pour que jamais on ne puisse reconstituer sa dépouille et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire de cette envie une réalité.

Mais Dean continuait à le regarder, la bouche ouverte dans un soupir d'aise, ses dents brillant par intermittence dans les flashs des stroboscopes. Ses yeux étaient deux abîmes noirs frangés de vert qui semblaient provoquer l'ange.

Qui finit par céder à ses pulsions nouvelles.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme assez fort pour le faire sursauter et le fit reculer par la seule intensité de son regard. Il le remplaça ensuite aux côtés de Dean et glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, frottant le dessus de sa cuisse contre la bosse évidente qui s'était formée sous son jeans après tant de stimulation indirecte.

Le gémissement qui lui échappa résonna plus fort dans la poitrine de l'ange que les basses assourdissantes de la musique. Dean s'agrippa si fort à sa chemise blanche qu'il la tira hors de son pantalon noir, puis ses mains le lâchèrent abruptement; il le fixa avec un tel mélange d'émotions contradictoires que Castiel s'y perdit quelques instants en essayant de les décrypter. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il hésitait, _qu'il lui demandait la permission de le toucher à nouveau_ , il crut qu'il allait faire sauter l'entier de l'installation électrique de la discothèque tant sa grâce bouillonnait de désir au fond de lui.

Il prit les mains de Dean et les repositionna sur ses flancs avant de l'enlacer maladroitement. Plus rien n'existait à part lui, du moins son esprit s'en était-il persuadé puisque toutes ses pensées semblaient se résumer à une litanie de _Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean_.

Il sentit la cuisse de ce dernier glisser à son tour insidieusement contre son entrejambe et le plaisir éclata comme des feux d'artifices sous ses paupières closes. Il tâcha de ne pas s'abandonner dans la découverte de cette sensation addictive afin de ne pas négliger Dean et continua à caresser le dos de ce dernier sans relâche, enfonçant le bout de ses doigts dans le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale, agrippant les parties les plus charnues comme ses épaules, ses trapèzes… puis ses fesses, dont il se servit pour pousser Dean encore plus près de lui, encore plus haut sur sa cuisse, ajoutant encore plus de pression sur leur sexe.

\- Oh putain…, lâcha Dean dans un souffle chaud que l'ange sentit sur son visage.

Leurs lèvres étaient proches, trop proches et le désir trop grand. Il sentait le cœur de Dean battre la chamade contre son torse et son érection appuyer presque douloureusement contre la sienne, et Castiel comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors quand Dean inclina la tête pour l'embrasser, il se détourna.

Il le dévisagea comme s'il venait de le gifler mais la douleur était partagée. Le séraphin secoua lentement la tête, espérant que le peu qu'il pouvait voir de son visage montrerait assez à quel point il regrettait avoir dû le repousser.

\- J'y crois pas, _Castiel_ ?! s'exclama à l'improviste une mélodieuse voix de baryton sur leur gauche.

L'intéressé lâcha précipitamment Dean et se mit devant lui pour le protéger, les poings serrés. Jamais il n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas le seul ange dans les parages, jugeant que les symboles et l'aversion de ses semblables pour les humains auraient suffi à les dissuader de pénétrer dans un tel lieu. En conséquence, il avait laissé sa Lame au vestiaire.

Grossière erreur qu'il paierait de sa vie s'il le fallait.

\- Du calme, on est potes tu te souviens ? Frères d'armes et tout le toutim ? Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais de tous les endroits au monde, je ne m'attendais juste pas à te croiser dans _ma_ boîte…, dit un fringant cinquantenaire aux airs de dandy en levant les mains devant lui en guise d'innocence, un verre de scotch dans l'une d'elle.

Castiel le scruta jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse.

\- … Balthazar ?

* * *

 **Wow je voulais finir ce chapitre un peu plus tard dans l'histoire mais il est déjà long alors ce sera pour la prochaine fois^^ Je pars en vacances pour une semaine puis je reprendrai les cours donc il faudra patienter pour la suite… Si y'en a pas c'est que l'avion se sera crashé :P Dans tous les cas, pardonnez-moi, please and thank you :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis de retour après une longue absence et je m'en excuse... L'histoire m'a posé énormément de problèmes de cohérence et, ouais, l'inspiration jouait à cache-cache...**

 **Êtes-vous prêt(e) pour un chapitre "emotional roller-coaster" ?  
**

* * *

\- Le seul et l'unique, répondit Balthazar en faisant la révérence.

Tendu, Dean observa les deux anges à tour de rôle. Son instinct lui disait de se battre ou de fuir mais Castiel ne semblait plus être sur la défensive, alors il n'esquissa aucun geste dans l'une ou l'autre direction.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Nous te croyions mort…, dit le séraphin d'une voix grave, un léger trémolo sur la dernière note.

Balthazar fit un sourire narquois qui énerva instantanément Dean. Ne voyait-il donc pas que Castiel s'était inquiété pour lui ?

\- Ah, les anges. Si naïfs. Si crédules. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'est disparaitre de votre radar et tout de suite, la seule explication possible, c'est que je suis mort. Mais non, j'en ai tout simplement eu marre.

\- … Marre ? répétèrent Dean et Castiel en chœur.

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait affaire à deux attardés mentaux. S'il continuait ainsi, Dean se verrait dans l'obligation de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour lui inculquer un minimum de respect.

\- Oui. Marre de devoir suivre des ordres insensés. Marre de m'ennuyer. Marre de devoir malmener des créatures dont nous avons tant à apprendre… Oh et j'ai _tant_ appris, Castiel. Mais je pense que toi aussi, ricana-t-il en désignant Dean de son verre.

Le séraphin pinça les lèvres et fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard du jeune homme qui attendait sa réaction avec un intérêt soigneusement déguisé en lassitude. Devait-il nier les sous-entendus déplacés de son frère d'arme au risque de blesser Dean, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ? Ou les confirmer et les mettre tous les deux en danger ?

\- Je te taquine, Cassounet ! rigola Balthazar avant de boire une gorgée de scotch. Je serais bien le dernier à pouvoir critiquer tes relations intimes… Après tout, hier j'ai eu un- il y a un mot pour désigner les ménages à douze ?

Dean fronça les sourcils à deux reprises. _Cassounet ? Ménage à douze ?_

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils se connaissaient manifestement depuis très longtemps, vu que l'excentricité de Balthazar et ses surnoms ridicules ne déstabilisaient même plus le séraphin.

L'ange considéra ce dernier un court instant pendant lequel sa façade nonchalante et je-m'en-foutiste s'effrita pour dévoiler une sincère appréhension :

\- Tu ne vas pas… me dénoncer, hein ?

\- Cela dépend, répliqua sèchement Castiel à la surprise générale.

Son regard sévère était fixé sur son frère d'arme, qui fit discrètement un pas en arrière. Épaules carrées et menton volontaire, tout son être exprimait la menace et il le savait, il en jouait même, ce que Dean trouvait terriblement sexy. Balthazar avait l'air intimidé mais il pouvait très bien être un excellent acteur.

\- … de quoi ?

Dean aperçut un éclat argenté dans la manche de son veston noir et jura à mi-voix. _Une Lame._

\- Je ne te dénoncerai pas à condition que tu ne me dénonces pas non plus, expliqua posément Castiel.

Balthazar soupira de soulagement et l'arme remonta dans sa manche comme par magie, toute trace de tension dans sa posture évaporée.

\- Ah, mais si ce n'est que ça… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai jamais vus, ni toi, ni ton jules.

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Jules.

Dean et Balthazar échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais attendri, et pour la première fois, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'ils partageaient une réelle affection pour Castiel.

\- Bon, sur ce, j'ai deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui m'attendent au bar, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! s'exclama l'ange avant de se faufiler dans la foule qui avait continué à danser autour d'eux pendant toute la durée de ces retrouvailles, imperturbable.

\- C'est un sacré numéro, celui-là, fit Dean, les bras croisés.

\- Tu n'as pas idée…, soupira Castiel à ses côtés.

Soudain, ils se rappelèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Balthazar ne les interrompe et la gêne les rattrapa à toute vitesse; la musique se fit trop forte, la chaleur insupportable, les gens étouffants.

\- ça te dérange si on part ? demanda Dean en se frottant la nuque, les yeux rivés sur le sol moquetté.

\- Non, au contraire.

Ils sortirent de la salle, récupèrent leurs affaires au vestiaire et payèrent le gardien avant de remonter à la surface. Là, Castiel posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean et les ramena tous les deux au ponton.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais, maugréa le jeune homme en frissonnant dans l'air humide du fleuve.

Castiel ne dit rien. Le paysage nocturne était féerique mais il ne voyait que Dean qui essayait de lui sourire comme s'il ne l'avait pas froidement repoussé après avoir répondu à ses avances.

Son cœur se serra.

\- Dean… à propos de… ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre danse, je-

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai pigé. J'ai été trop loin, c'est d'ma faute, le coupa Dean avec empressement.

Il se sentait déjà trop mal pour en plus avoir à entendre ses excuses et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de sa pitié.

Si cela doit être la faute de l'un de nous, cela ne peut être que la mienne, dit tristement Castiel.

Dean se haïssait. Il l'avait contraint à le suivre et l'avait séduit alors qu'il savait pertinemment n'avoir aucune chance avec lui. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui souhaitait en porter toute la responsabilité ?

\- Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir, tu m'entends ? siffla-t-il en le pointant du doigt. C'est moi qui ai abusé de la situation et qui t'ai poussé à… faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaitais pas.

Le séraphin secoua la tête et il crut voir ses yeux céruléens briller de larmes dans le clair de lune.

 _\- Dean_ , non…

L'intéressé ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, secrètement terrifié à l'idée de s'être trompé. Après tout, être rejeté serait plus facile qu'être aimé par lui. Pour tout le monde.

Et ce serait surtout plus compréhensible.

\- Si. Alors je te propose quelque chose : on fait comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ? Comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Castiel le regardait avec une expression de pure souffrance qui mit Dean hors de lui.

Parce que l'étincelle qu'il avait créée et attisée avait fini par causer un incendie.

\- … d'accord.

\- Parfait.

Ils se contemplèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, l'un désespéré, l'autre fulminant.

\- Bon, passe-moi ta Lame, s'te-plait. Je t'appellerai pour te la rendre dès qu'on en aura plus besoin.

Castiel la lui tendit après un bref moment d'hésitation et Dean la prit en évitant soigneusement son regard peiné.

\- Bonne nuit, Cas, dit-il sur un ton plus dur que nécessaire.

\- Bonne nuit.

L'ange se volatilisa abruptement, laissant un Dean frigorifié et misérable sur le ponton.

Le jeune homme rentra au QG et passa comme une tornade devant son frère qui le bombarda de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir posé sa veste en cuir sur le dos de sa chaise.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool s'acharnait à rejouer en boucle sa danse avec Castiel et son corps semblait encore sentir ses mains puissantes le parcourir. Il se mit sur le dos pour que son érection n'appuie plus contre le matelas, hélas, le tissu rugueux de son jeans frottait toujours douloureusement sur elle.

Il ôta donc son pantalon et se retourna dans son lit encore et encore à la recherche d'une position confortable, avant de céder avec un juron; il enfouit rageusement sa main dans son boxer et empoigna son sexe qui ne voulait pas ramollir, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer le grognement sourd qui lui échappa. Il se branla vite et fort, trop frustré pour prendre son temps et trop coupable pour mériter un meilleur orgasme.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était Castiel qui le touchait, son regard perçant planté dans le sien, ses larges lèvres entrouvertes, des compliments obscènes s'écoulant de la bouche qu'il avait failli goûter ce soir et cette pensée le poussa à enfoncer ses talons dans le matelas et à se cambrer de plaisir.

Dean jouit dans un cri à travers ses dents serrées, sa semence parsemant son poing et son t-shirt noir. Il resta un long moment à fixer le plafond dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que l'extase se soit dissipée et qu'elle soit remplacée par un dégout intense.

Pour lui-même. Pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Un sanglot resta prisonnier de sa gorge.

* * *

Dean entra dans la cuisine du QG vêtu de son peignoir gris, ses cheveux encore humides pointant dans tous les sens. Charlie et Sam déjeunaient ensemble en discutant avec animation; ils se turent quand ils virent Dean se verser une grosse tasse de café avant de venir s'assoir à côté d'eux, l'air franchement maussade.

\- Mauvaise soirée ? demanda son petit frère et Dean l'aimait plus que tout mais il aurait pu le tuer à cet instant précis.

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre une gorgée, pour l'amour de Dieu.

\- Oui et non, se surprit-il à dire la vérité, aussi contradictoire fut-elle.

Charlie et Sam échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Toutefois, ils optèrent pour la prudence et n'essayèrent pas de creuser le sujet davantage.

\- Votre vidéo a eu du succès, regarde, vous êtes pratiquement des rock stars maintenant, déclara Charlie en posant son ordinateur portable devant Dean.

Le journal télévisé montrait des manifestants portant des drapeaux ou des vêtements arborant un grand « W » rouge sur fond noir alors qu'ils marchaient fièrement dans la rue contre les forces de police, puis une vidéo tournée avec un téléphone de mauvaise qualité montrant un employé à bout de nerf dessiner un Sceau d'Expulsion avec son sang contre le mur de son bureau pour envoyer son supérieur angélique au Paradis. Une belle femme blonde récitait sur la chaîne officielle: « _Partout dans le monde, des révoltes éclatent contre nos Sauveurs : nous prions nos Fidèles d'ouvrir l'œil et d'avertir immédiatement un ange s'ils venaient à rencontrer des individus suspects ou à mettre la main sur les informations illicites qui circulent actuellement…_ ». Finalement, une vidéo montra un homme noir légèrement enrobé en train de châtier des rebelles à la chaîne sur un échafaud, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres tandis que ses victimes se liquéfiaient de l'intérieur. Dean frissonna, un goût âcre sur la langue.

\- J'espère que ce fils de pute est sur notre liste, siffla-t-il.

\- Je pense que oui, c'est l'ange qui est à la tête de la faction européenne : Uriel, expliqua Sam avec la même aversion.

Tous ces gens qui se démenaient à travers le monde pour aider la Résistance Terrestre, avec pour seule arme leur courage et le peu d'informations qu'ils leur avaient fournies. Qui partageaient leur vidéo et des prospectus au péril de leur vie pour que jamais le savoir ne retombe dans l'oubli. Une femme en Afrique avait même réussi à tuer deux anges avec une Lame angélique qu'elle avait subtilisée à un premier, avant d'être abattue par un Fidèle.

Tous ces gens qui souffraient et mouraient et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous sauver.

Dean serra les poings.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

* * *

Castiel n'avait plus une minute à lui, et c'était tant mieux : c'était tout cela de temps en moins qu'il pouvait passer à penser à Dean et à se culpabiliser.

Il marchait sur des œufs à longueur de journée, tâchant de diriger ses subalternes sur des fausses pistes pour épargner un maximum de rebelles, tout en devant régulièrement en sacrifier quelques-uns pour éviter qu'un ange ne remette sa compétence en question, ou pire, ne découvre sa trahison. De tous ses millénaires d'existence, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate.

Chaque personne qu'il exécutait s'ajoutait à la longue liste de ses victimes dont les visages terrifiés et ruisselants de larmes hantaient sa mémoire en permanence. Au lieu de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, il en créait à la pelle.

Assis sur un banc aux abords d'une forêt, il pria son Père de lui venir en aide mais Il ne lui donna aucun signe.

* * *

Sam et Dean avaient aménagé un vieux local commercial en périphérie du centre-ville pour y invoquer Uriel et l'exécuter. Si le cadet avait été surpris que son aîné ait récupéré la Lame, il ne lui avait pas demandé comment; il n'était de loin pas stupide.

Quand tous les Sceaux furent terminés, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour avoir son assentiment avant de gratter une allumette et de la jeter dans un bol rempli d'herbes et de minéraux rares. Les ingrédients nécessaires au sort s'enflammèrent et les lumières vacillèrent pendant quelques secondes.

Le Noir qu'ils avaient vu dans le dernier reportage apparut pile au bon endroit et cette chance inhabituelle étonna les Winchesters. Il regarda le Piège à ses pieds puis ses joues tremblotèrent comme de la gelée lorsqu'il cracha rageusement :

\- Vous…! sales singes ré-

\- pugnants, oui, on sait, termina Dean en lui enfonçant la Lame dans le cœur d'un mouvement leste et précis.

Les yeux et la bouche d'Uriel s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanche puis il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, deux ailes de cendre s'imprimant aussitôt de chaque côté de sa dépouille.

Sam et Dean observèrent cette dernière, satisfaits mais également déçus que cela ait été aussi facile.

Des heures de préparation pour une demi-minute de combat.

Ils échangèrent le même regard avant de hausser les épaules et de se débarrasser du corps.

* * *

Il leur restait juste assez d'ingrédients pour une deuxième invocation, alors ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur Zachary, qui ne devrait pas leur poser plus de problèmes qu'Uriel; en effet, d'après leurs informations, son rôle se résumait à surveiller le Paradis, il n'était donc pas un soldat.

L'ange en question, un cinquantenaire à l'embonpoint marqué et au crâne dégarni, apparut ainsi dans la salle, hélas cette fois-ci hors du Piège. Heureusement, les Winchesters avaient préparé plusieurs cercles d'Huile Sacrée dans cette éventualité; Sam embrasa l'un des deux que Zachary enjambait, ce qui l'obligea à reculer précipitamment au centre de celui de droite pour éviter les flammes orangées, cercle que Dean alluma à son tour.

Zachary regarda le piège de feu se refermer autour de lui et hocha la tête, l'air impressionné.

\- Pas mal, les garçons, dit-il d'une voix nasillarde et incroyablement condescendante.

Dean s'apprêtait déjà à lui lancer la Lame dans la poitrine lorsque l'ange ajouta :

\- Au fait, votre mère vous passe le bonjour.

Il s'arrêta net, la pointe de l'arme entre le bout de ses doigts, manche en haut. Le sourire odieux de Zachary s'étira encore un peu plus.

\- Quoi ? dirent Sam et Dean à l'unisson.

\- Votre mère, Mary. Oh, cette chère petite _Mary_ …, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'une façon qui leur retourna l'estomac.

\- Comment sais-tu son nom ?! rugit Dean.

\- Je m'occupe du Paradis. _Des_ Paradis, pour être exact. J'ai donc accès à chacun d'entre eux… y compris celui de votre mère.

Sam et Dean assimilèrent ces explications sommaires du mieux qu'ils purent.

\- ça veut dire… Et notre père ? John ? demanda Dean d'une voix fluette que son petit frère ne lui avait jamais entendue.

\- Mmh… cela ne me dit rien.

Il eut un rictus carnassier :

\- Il est sûrement en train de brûler en Enfer.

Dean serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, la mâchoire contractée. Sam posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le retenir. Mais il était trop tard; Zachary avait déjà trouvé la faille et il l'exploita sans vergogne :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe très bien de Mary… Bien mieux que ton père ne l'a jamais fait, j'en suis sûr…

\- La ferme ! gronda Dean en se dégageant de l'emprise de son cadet.

\- Dean, ne l'écoute pas ! C'est un piège, il ment ! l'exhorta Sam, au bord de la panique.

\- Oh, mais je ne mens pas…

L'ange plissa les yeux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et faisant mine de se remémorer un souvenir délicieux :

\- Vous devriez entendre comme elle gémit quand je la prends par derrière…

Dans un cri de rage, Dean se jeta sur Zachary mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, ce dernier recula suffisamment dans le cercle pour se mettre hors de sa portée et la Lame se planta dans le vide; il ne lui resta ainsi plus qu'à tirer sur la manche de la chemise à carreaux du jeune homme pour le faire tomber en travers du cercle de feu.

Les flammes dévorèrent la chair de son ventre et Dean hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, couvrant ainsi les éclats de rire de Zachary alors qu'il le piétinait pour sortir du cercle, réajustant son veston anthracite avec une désinvolture confondante. Sam s'était entaillé le bras pour dessiner un Sceau d'Expulsion dans l'urgence mais l'ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'activer; d'un geste de la main, il l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Rompu, le cercle de feu finit par s'éteindre, cependant Dean se tordait toujours de douleur sur le sol huileux, la voix brisée et le souffle erratique. Zachary dressa sa main libre dans sa direction et il se retrouva assis inconfortablement, le haut de son corps tenu par une force invisible. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Sam à travers ses larmes, immobilisé et désespéré.

\- Dean ! s'écria vainement son petit frère, avant de détourner le regard de ses brûlures sans pouvoir retenir une grimace.

L'intéressé serra les dents et décida de ne pas les regarder lui aussi; la douleur était telle que ses côtes pouvaient très bien être à vif pour ce qu'il en savait.

\- Laisse… mon frère… tranquille…, cracha-t-il péniblement.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Zachary avant de fermer sa main gauche.

Immédiatement, Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même et cracha du sang entre ses pieds.

\- Arrête, enfoiré… !

Mais il continua pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, se délectant de ses réactions à chaque fois que Sam geignait de douleur ou qu'une gerbe de sang mêlé de caillots noirâtres s'échappait de sa bouche.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve votre quartier général, ordonna l'ange d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il ne plaisantait plus.

\- Je… J'peux pas…, sanglota Dean, incapable de regarder son petit frère souffrir plus longtemps.

Un soubresaut agita le corps de ce dernier et sa tête heurta violemment le mur derrière lui. Il haleta comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer, puis un bruit de gargouillis s'éleva de sa gorge avant qu'un filet de bile sombre ne ruisselle sur ses lèvres.

\- Voilà ce que cela fait d'avoir un cancer de l'estomac au stade terminal… oh, et aussi un cancer des poumons, j'ai failli oublier. Voyons voir, quelle autre maladie _atroce_ pourrais-je lui donner…

\- Zachary, arrête, je t'en prie… Pitié !

Dean pleurait ouvertement à ce stade, il était aussi impuissant qu'un bébé; Sammy se convulsait devant lui, ses longues mèches brunes collées sur son front par la sueur, ses yeux révulsés, _et pitié, tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas lui…_ Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser, et une partie de lui souhaita qu'il lâche.

Parce qu'au moment même où il allait vendre Bobby, Ash, Charlie, et tout ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille pour sauver Sam, les yeux et la bouche de Zachary irradièrent d'une lumière familière et l'ange tomba face la première, dévoilant Castiel debout derrière lui, sa Lame ensanglantée.

La force qui maintenait Dean assis disparut et il gémit en tombant sur ses coudes, le changement subit de position ayant tiré sur la peau carbonisée de son abdomen.

\- Non, Sam d'abord ! grogna-t-il à Castiel quand il le vit s'approcher de lui.

Le séraphin obéit et alla s'accroupir à côté de son frère, passant sa main au-dessus de son corps tel un scanner. Une lueur bleuâtre entoura ensuite celle-ci et Sam reprit conscience après quelques minutes, complètement désorienté et inquiet de voir Castiel penché sur lui.

\- Sammy, c'est bon… c'est fini…, le rassura Dean en essayant de se lever, sans succès.

Le séraphin revint vers lui et le recoucha délicatement sur le sol avant d'écarter les lambeaux de tissu qui avaient fusionné avec sa chair calcinée. Dean grimaça et Castiel l'imita, comme s'il ressentait sa souffrance et peut-être le pouvait-il. Il avait l'impression qu'on effilait chacun de ses nerfs au couteau de boucher.

\- Cas…, soupira Dean qui se sentit soudain très faible.

Il était tellement soulagé qu'il soit arrivé à temps qu'une larme coula sur sa joue malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

\- Je suis là, Dean… ne parle pas, garde tes forces. Sam va bien, il n'aura aucune séquelle.

Dean hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et lutta pour rester conscient tandis que Castiel créait une nouvelle peau laiteuse pour recouvrir ses muscles à vif. Sa main ne se contenta pas de rester en suspension au-dessus de lui, toutefois; ses longs doigts parcoururent le haut de son ventre en long et en large et Dean soupira d'aise, la douleur étant progressivement remplacée par une douce fraicheur, sensation salvatrice qui faillit le faire geindre tant elle était agréable.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il s'agissait d'Huile Sacrée… Tu conserveras malheureusement une cicatrice.

\- Mmmh.

Il était si bien, allongé là, et si épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir sur place. Mais Castiel glissa un bras sous son aisselle et l'autre sous ses genoux pour le porter comme une mariée à la sortie de l'église.

\- P-Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Cas ?!

\- Tu ne semblais pas en état de marcher alors j'ai pensé-

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, je peux marcher, ok ?! s'énerva Dean, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Castiel le reposa et Dean évita sa main tendue pour l'aider quand il chancela sur ses jambes. _C'était bien le moment d'avoir des vertiges !_ Le séraphin le dévisagea avec une expression proche de la tendresse, et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer davantage. Ses yeux de saphir s'attardèrent sur des points précis de son nez, de ses pommettes puis de ses oreilles, l'air d'avoir fait une passionnante découverte et Dean s'empressa de lui tourner le dos pour aller rejoindre son frère.

Il avait eu son compte d'émotion pour la journée, ou plutôt pour l'année entière.

\- Dean…, dit Sam d'une voix à peine audible, toujours assis contre le mur.

\- Oui ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean en prenant son visage en coupe, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure que Castiel aurait manquée.

Cependant Sam ricana faiblement avant de dire :

\- Je vous déclare à présent… mari et mari.

Dean lui donna une claque.

* * *

Castiel déposa Sam et Dean au ponton, et le cadet dut voir qu'ils avaient besoin de parler puisqu'il déclara :

\- Je, euh… Je rentre déjà, Dean. Rejoins-moi quand… quand vous aurez fini, quoi.

Il se racla la gorge, plus que mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel en espérant qu'il ne le tuerait pas s'il avait pris sa maladresse pour une allusion scabreuse :

\- Merci de m'avoir soigné.

\- Je t'en prie.

Sam les salua puis descendit le long du fleuve, sa silhouette dégingandée disparaissant derrière le feuillage des saules pleureurs.

Castiel fixa les cicatrices dentelées de Dean à travers sa chemise déchirée, les sourcils froncés et le regard trouble.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser invoquer des anges… vous avez failli mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne chance pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit; on est plutôt têtus, dans la famille, plaisanta Dean d'une voix encore éraillée. Et on n'est pas morts, grâce à toi. Je te le revaudrai un jour.

\- Je n'aurais pas su que vous étiez en danger si tu ne m'avais pas appelé.

Dean haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé, pourtant…

\- Cela n'a pas besoin d'être explicite, expliqua le séraphin. Un souhait, un désir, ou… un besoin intense suffit.

Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement, se rappelant qu'il avait utilisé l'image de l'ange pour se branler la nuit dernière, le tout avec une précision surnaturelle. Lorsqu'il osa à nouveau regarder Castiel dans les yeux, il le regretta immédiatement; ils étaient dilatés, le bleu de ses iris encore plus profond que d'habitude, et son souffle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa trachée parce qu'il comprit qu'il savait.

Qu'il l'avait _entendu_.

Dean se hâta de changer de sujet mais ses joues le picotaient déjà. _Foutue peau de roux trop sensible._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Castiel enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat et regarda le ciel, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas- je ne peux _plus_ vous aider à tuer mes frères. Je sais qu'ils ont commis beaucoup de péchés, mais cela reste un fratricide.

\- Je comprends. De toute façon on n'a plus de quoi faire une invocation et nos réserves d'Huile Sacrée sont quasiment à sec, alors…

Le séraphin reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je peux vous procurer les ingrédients nécessaires.

Dean contempla un instant l'être facétieux qui se tenait devant lui. Un être qui pouvait être tantôt terrifiant, tantôt attendrissant, tantôt assuré et tantôt désemparé. Il sentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui avait marqué sa chair à jamais peu de temps auparavant.

\- Merci, Cas. Pour tout.

Castiel sourit et s'apprêta à disparaitre quand Dean lui demanda :

\- Et si… et si tu venais rencontrer le reste de la Résistance ?

Pétrifié, l'ange le dévisagea avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- … mais tu es sûrement débordé, laisse tomber, on se tient au courant et je t'appelle si Sam et moi on est de nouveau dans la merde, ok ? bredouilla Dean à toute vitesse en maudissant son impulsivité.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Castiel lui offrit le sourire rayonnant dont il avait le secret, celui qui menaçait les genoux de Dean de se dérober sous son poids et qui l'étourdissait comme une demi-bouteille de Jack Daniels.

\- Non, j'en serais honoré.

\- … Super ! s'exclama Dean avant de l'inviter à le suivre sur le sentier riverain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'immobilisèrent devant le portail grillagé à la sortie du canal. Dean déverrouilla la porte et la poussa. Elle grinça bruyamment sur ses gonds, ajoutant à la solennité de l'instant.

Castiel le regarda, attendant qu'il passe le premier, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne à l'improviste, faisant d'abord sursauter le séraphin, qui finit par entremêler délicatement leurs doigts. Leurs mains s'imbriquèrent l'une dans l'autre avec la perfection mécanique de deux rouages qui avaient été moulés dans ce seul but et Dean sentit quelque chose s'ajuster au fond de lui.

Un déclic.

Sam - qui attendait son frère et l'ange à bord du bateau à moteur à seulement quelques pas d'eux - contempla en souriant leurs silhouettes découpées à contrejour dans l'entrée circulaire de l'aqueduc, assistant sans le savoir à une scène inédite de l'histoire du monde.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Notes:** Vous aurez remarqué (je l'espère, du moins) que je fais souvent référence au **feu** ; j'avais écrit dans le chapitre 6 en parlant de Dean: "Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il jouait avec le feu, un feu qui était susceptible le dévorer dès que le vent soufflerait dans sa direction et dont il pouvait déjà sentir déjà la brise sur sa peau.". C'était un " **foreshadowing** " de ses brûlures dans ce chapitre ;) *fière*. Non mais plus sérieusement, j'espère avoir été claire mais je l'explique quand même ici au cas-où, même si un bon écrivain vous dirait que c'est mieux de vous laisser interpréter comme vous voulez: le feu est une métaphore pour leur amour; Dean en a créé l'étincelle, l'a attisée en séduisant Cas depuis le départ, et le feu qu'il a créé a fini par se retourner contre lui. L'arroseur arrosé, en quelque sorte. Il reste à voir si ce feu s'étendra à d'autres personnes...

Autre explication importante: dans ma fic comme dans la série, les **pièges angéliques** empêchent les anges de se mouvoir ou d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs (à l'instar des pièges à démon), alors que le **cercle de feu** ne fait qu'affaiblir leurs pouvoirs; c'est pour ça que Zachary a pu esquiver l'attaque de Dean.

That's all, folks ;)


	10. Bonus Castiel POV

**Sur proposition de _red-blood-apple_ (à qui vous devez déjà cette fic), voici un Castiel POV de la scène du ****précédent** **chapitre que Dean avait crue intime...** **Vous aurez remarqué que j'adore** **décidément** **écrire du voyeurisme si vous avez lu mes OS « Plaisir Solitaire » et sa suite, « Plaisir Partagé », surtout lorsqu'il implique un certain chasseur ;)**

 **[Guest _Wallace_ , merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments que tu m'as laissés dans ton review, ils ont illuminé ma journée moisie !]**

 **Suggestion musicale: Emmanuel Moire - Dis Moi Encore, qui est de la pure poésie érotique, écoutez-moi ces paroles *ç***

* * *

Castiel était en pleine réunion avec ses subalternes lorsqu'il fut distrait par une sensation étrange.

Comme si quelqu'un tirait sur la manche de sa conscience.

Une injonction silencieuse et persistante en guise de fond sonore.

Proche de celle qu'il avait ressentie la première fois que Dean l'avait prié de venir le rejoindre sur le ponton, mais plus puissante, plus… _pressante_.

Pourquoi le rappelait-il déjà alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés à peine deux heures plus tôt, de plus pas en très bons termes ? Craignant qu'il fut en danger, le séraphin s'excusa auprès des autres anges et se téléporta au plus vite à l'endroit d'où provenait cet appel singulier.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans le noir total. Il crut avoir mal calibré sa trajectoire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende près de lui un son qui le fit frémir.

Une respiration profonde, régulière. _Bouche ouverte_.

Qui s'accélérait de concert avec un bruit de friction suggestif.

Castiel déglutit nerveusement. Il entendait le cœur de Dean battre à tout rompre, si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles surhumaines. Il n'en percevait qu'un dans la chambre, tout comme il n'y avait qu'un souffle, donc…

Il devrait partir. Tout de suite.

Pourtant, il en était incapable. Ses pieds étaient cloués au sol, ses épaules tendues, ses yeux grand-ouverts dans un espoir pervers qu'il n'osait s'avouer.

Confus et hypnotisé.

Le désir était la lumière du phare qui l'avait mené dans les ténèbres. Sa curiosité, le récif sur lequel il avait fait naufrage.

De légers gémissements se mêlèrent aux expirations de Dean et ses dents trainèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, raclement infime qui lui fut néanmoins audible.

Retour des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bruissement des plumes de ses ailes.

Une odeur capiteuse emplissait la chambre - _vieux cuir_ _alcool boisé_ _chaleur musquée_ _excitation masculine -_ et le séraphin ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en l'inspirant à pleins poumons. Il eut l'impression de boire l'essence même de l'homme vraisemblablement allongé sur son lit à quelques pas de lui, goût aigre-doux à l'arrière de sa langue.

Le meilleur des poisons.

Dean atteindrait bientôt le paroxysme de son plaisir, Castiel pouvait littéralement le sentir.

Le liquide qui perlait au sommet de son sexe.

Le frottement de sa paume et de ses doigts alors qu'ils glissaient sur ce dernier, comme une vague déferlant sur un banc de sable fin.

Le séraphin se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés, sa propre excitation se répercutant sur son vaisseau malgré tous ses efforts pour en restreindre les fonctions naturelles. Son pantalon lui semblait avoir rétréci de plusieurs tailles et les organes de son bas-ventre s'être liquéfiés.

Confus, hypnotisé et _déchiré_ : vouloir plus et avoir trop.

Tellement plus et pas assez.

Le lit grinça lorsque Dean se cambra brusquement sur le matelas, un cri étranglé traversant la barrière de ses dents, sa tête rejetée en arrière :

 _\- Cas !_

Et cette simple syllabe suffit à embraser la grâce de Castiel, qui dut utiliser toute la force de sa volonté pour que son vaisseau n'implose pas tel un soleil mourant, emportant avec lui tout ce qui se serait trouvé dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. Toute la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son corps d'emprunt s'était brutalement relâchée, tachant son sous-vêtement avant de couler le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Les yeux toujours clos pour mieux se noyer dans ce double flot de sensations bouleversantes, il réalisa qu'il était essoufflé, à l'instar de Dean.

Alors même qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Quand avait-il commencé, il ne saurait le dire.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir au plus vite, ou que Dieu leur vienne en aide…

Il lui extirperait son nom encore et encore.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était purement ludique hahaha j'espère que ça vous aura plus autant qu'à moi en l'écrivant ;)**

 **PS: les anges ont vraiment des sens surdéveloppés, je n'ai rien fumé, et si vous ne me croyez pas souvenez-vous de la scène du 8x08 où Castiel renifle un macchabée pour trouver des indices sous les regards médusés de Sam et Dean XD**

 **PS2 (pas la console): "double flot" parce que Castiel a ressenti deux orgasmes; le sien, celui de sa grâce en tant qu'être surnaturel, et celui, purement physique, de son vaisseau. C'est mon headcanon ok, à vous de voir si vous l'acceptez ou non :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Salut à tou(te)s, je ne sais même pas comment me faire pardonner pour cette si longue attente… J'estime que vous méritez au moins d'en savoir la raison : sans vous raconter toute ma vie, j'ai fait un burnout au début de cette année (à cause de mes études notamment) et ouais, j'ai un peu de peine à remonter la pente, ça m'arrive de faire des rechutes où je n'arrive pas du tout à écrire, mais je me soigne et je n'abandonnerai jamais l'écriture, rassurez-vous.**

 **Pour ce que ça vaut, je vous promets que la prochaine fic (du 100% lemon) sera mise à jour très régulièrement ^^'**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre fidélité en tout cas.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sam ne parut pas surpris de voir son frère revenir avec l'ange, et il ne s'opposa pas non plus à ce que ce dernier découvre leur base secrète, au grand soulagement de Dean. Qui fit mine de ne pas remarquer la façon dont il les regarda, Cas et lui.

Avec un sourire pincé oscillant entre l'attendrissement et la gêne.

Le rugissement du moteur se réverbéra contre les murs humides lorsque le bateau noir s'élança bruyamment dans le canal, les Winchesters à l'avant et Castiel sur la banquette arrière.

Dean se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en pianotant sur son genou avec la main qu'il n'utilisait pas pour tenir le volant; il redoutait déjà la confrontation avec Bobby. Histoire d'arranger les choses, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis leur dernière dispute, qui lui semblait remonter à des années plus tôt. Autant dire qu'ils pourraient partir sur de meilleures bases. Dean grinça des dents. Sa chemise mangée par les flammes couvrait à peine sa poitrine et le vent frais que le bas parebrise ne coupait pas totalement fouettait la peau neuve sans relâche, le faisant grelotter.

Juste avant la fin de l'aqueduc, il coupa le moteur et se retourna pour demander à Castiel:

\- Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire apparaitre de nouvelles fringues ? Si on se pointe dans cet état-là – il désigna les grosses taches de sang et de bile sur les vêtements de Sam et la cicatrice atroce sur son propre ventre – alors qu'on est _en vie_ , les autres risquent de faire A plus B très rapidement…

Il passa rapidement la main sur son visage en un geste que le séraphin avait appris à reconnaître comme un tic nerveux avant de poursuivre :

\- On a un autre problème. Tout le monde te reconnaitrait, ils t'ont vu à la télé et… je doute qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Sam avec son air grave habituel, beaucoup nous ont rejoint parce que leurs proches ont été victimes d'anges.

Castiel baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, les ombres sous ses pommettes accentuées par la faible lueur de la lanterne qui pendait au bout de la proue. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il ait été le bourreau de toutes ces personnes, il le savait.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai invisible jusqu'à ce que vous me fassiez signe.

Il claqua des doigts et les deux frères se retrouvèrent propres comme des sous neufs, leurs vêtements entièrement restaurés. Ils tâtèrent leurs habits puis échangèrent un regard émerveillé, tels deux enfants stupéfaits par un tour de magie.

\- Merci, Cas !

\- Oui, merci, Castiel, dit Sam en haussant les sourcils, surpris que son aîné soit à ce point familier avec l'ange qu'il lui avait donné un surnom.

Quand ils se retournèrent, la banquette arrière était déserte. Ahuris, ils appelèrent d'une même voix hésitante :

\- … Castiel ?

\- Je suis toujours là, juste imperceptible à vos yeux humains, leur répondit une voix désincarnée qui résonna dans le tunnel.

Rassurés, les deux frères haussèrent les épaules comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire avant de reporter leur attention devant eux. Après tout, c'était cela leur vie, désormais; une vie intrinsèquement liée au surnaturel, où ils risquaient chaque jour de ne pas voir le prochain. Quoiqu'à y bien réfléchir, cela avait toujours été le cas.

Un instant plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans le port souterrain et mirent pied à terre sous le regard curieux des badauds sur les quais. Les hommes avachis sur les tabourets à la buvette se retournèrent pour les observer, leur apéritif à la main, et Ash se mit sur la pointe des pieds derrière le comptoir; ils attendaient tous une bonne nouvelle.

Une nouvelle recrue. Un ange mort. Peut-être même deux, avec un peu de chance.

Les Winchesters se dirigèrent vers le bar de fortune, le temps de prendre un verre - dont ils avaient bien besoin - et surtout de ne pas paraître suspects.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, les salua gaiement Dean. Aujourd'hui, Sam et moi avons ajouté un nouvel ange à notre tableau de chasse !

Les clameurs éclatèrent comme un coup de tonnerre et les bourrades amicales se mirent à pleuvoir sur le duo. On leur tendit deux verres de scotch qu'ils vidèrent d'une traite avec une parfaite synchronisation. Quant au séraphin, il resta en retrait pour éviter toute collision embarrassante.

\- On resterait bien fêter ça avec vous, mais on doit malheureusement aller faire notre rapport à Bobby, dit Dean assez fort pour se faire entendre. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête… allez, la prochaine tournée est pour moi !

Les cris de joie repartirent de plus belle, pendant qu'il se penchait par-dessus le comptoir pour susurrer à Ash :

\- Tu sauveras une bouteille pour moi, rockstar ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais en échange, groupie ? fit Ash en remettant une longue mèche de cheveux châtain clair derrière son oreille d'un air aguicheur.

Dean éclata de rire tandis que derrière lui, Castiel fronçait les sourcils et Sam levait les yeux au ciel.

Hélas, le temps n'était plus aux plaisanteries; Bobby les attendait et cela ne servait à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Le sourire de Dean se flétrit dès qu'il ouvrit la longue marche à travers le dédale de couloirs du QG, Sam sur ses talons. Il n'entendait pas les pas de l'ange mais sentait toujours sa présence à proximité, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais lui dire ? demanda Sam, qui devait marcher courbé pour ne pas toucher le bas plafond.

Son inquiétude évidente ne faisait qu'ajouter à celle de Dean.

\- Nope. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un gars qui a un plan ?

Son cadet émit un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un soupir.

\- Vas-y doucement, en tout cas…

Une fois parvenus devant la salle de réunion, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda Sam, cherchant instinctivement dans la vue de son petit frère le courage d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'il fit après une profonde inspiration.

Bobby était en train de discuter avec Charlie des dernières informations qu'elle avait pu glaner sur le net. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs annoncé la veille que le tag « _#WforFreedom »_ était dans les dix premières tendances de Twitter, ce qui avait empli Sam de fierté et poussé Dean à demander ce qu'était un « Twitter ». Inutile de dire que les anges supprimaient chaque post qui mentionnait la Résistance à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient, tout en sauvegardant l'adresse IP des auteurs qui avaient commis l'imprudence de ne pas couvrir leurs traces.

\- Salut, les gars ! s'exclama Charlie avec un grand sourire, la première à les avoir aperçus vu qu'elle faisait face à l'entrée.

\- Hey, salut les garçons, fit Bobby en les scrutant à tour de rôle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

\- Hey, répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe comme une chape de plomb, tandis qu'un malaise grandissait à chaque seconde égrenée solennellement par la vieille horloge à pendule du fond de la pièce. Dean et Bobby se fixaient en chiens de faïence, chacun attendant que l'autre commence parce qu'aucun ne savait par où commencer. Au bout d'un moment interminable, Sam finit par donner un coup de coude discret à son frère, qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Euh… Charlie, tu veux bien nous laisser ? On doit discuter avec Bobby.

Elle prit ses affaires et se leva sans hésiter, même si elle ne cacha pas son mécontentement d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. En passant à côté de Dean, elle serra brièvement son bras pour le réconforter, et le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine enfler de tendresse à son égard.

\- Merci, Charlie.

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il poursuivit :

\- Bobby, je-

\- Non, attends, Dean, le coupa Bobby d'une manière qui aurait facilement pu passer pour malpolie.

Sauf que sa voix était nouée par l'émotion et que ses petits yeux gris brillaient de tristesse sous la visière de sa casquette de baseball.

\- Pour la dernière fois… je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je voulais juste- j'avais juste peur de te perdre. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Sam et toi vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste, et pourtant j'ai réussi à te blesser…

Dean déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois pour ravaler ses larmes. Il voulait rester énervé contre lui, lui crier dessus, ou au moins répliquer quelque chose de sarcastique, pourtant il en était incapable, et Dieu sait qu'il était d'un naturel rancunier.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'accepter des excuses sincères lorsqu'il en entendait.

\- C'est bon, Bobby, je sais… c'est pas grave.

Le camionneur eut un sourire pleins de fossettes et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Merci, fiston. Ça m'ôte un poids, t'as pas idée… Mais avant que j'oublie, de quoi devions-nous discuter ?

 _Ah oui. Merde_.

\- Oui, euh, écoute, aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais, on s'est attaqué à Zachary… et… on l'a sous-estimé. Enfin, c'est surtout de ma faute, il nous a provoqué mais c'est moi qui ai perdu le contrôle… Puis Zachary a réussi à me faire trébucher et je suis… tombé… dans le cercle de feu sacré.

Il souleva sa chemise et son t-shirt pour lui montrer la cicatrice blanchâtre qui zébrait une bonne partie de son abdomen. Bobby pâlit d'horreur.

\- Oh Seigneur, mais- comment ?! Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas morts tous les deux ? Si le cercle s'est rompu, alors l'ange a forcément dû se libérer et-

\- Castiel nous a sauvés.

Bobby se figea.

\- Pardon ?

\- Castiel. L'ange dont je vous avais déjà parlé. Je l'ai appelé et il est venu à notre secours. C'est lui qui a tué Zachary, juste avant qu'il ne tue Sam.

Bobby serrait tant les poings qu'il tremblait, cependant il resta silencieux, alors Dean ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- C'est bon, Cas, tu peux te montrer.

L'ange apparut en un clin d'œil à côté de lui, le dos droit sous son long trenchcoat beige et une expression neutre sur son visage qui semblait taillé dans le marbre.

Bobby sortit un revolver de sa poche et recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une étagère derrière lui, faisant tomber quelques lourds tomes poussiéreux sur le sol.

\- Vous l'avez amené ici ?! Espèce _d'inconscients... !_

\- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, dit Castiel en levant les mains en l'air même si une balle ne ferait que le chatouiller, sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à vous ni aux autres rebelles. Je ne suis pas un espion, ni un éclaireur. Je suis…

 _Qu'était-il en réalité ? Un meurtrier, pour commencer. Un traître, ensuite._

\- … Je suis seulement un être qui veut enfin faire le bon choix.

Le regard de Bobby fit des allers-retours frénétiques entre Sam, Dean et le séraphin il avait tellement peur que ses dents s'entrechoquaient comme les pensées dans son esprit. Au moment où les frères crurent qu'il faisait un infarctus, le cinquantenaire marmonna :

\- … Pourquoi ?

Castiel ne parut pas comprendre donc il précisa :

\- Pourquoi _maintenant_ , après toutes ces années passées à nous exécuter l'un après l'autre sans aucun état d'âme ? Cela fait en tout cas une dizaine d'années que je te vois, à la télé…

\- Dean m'a ouvert les yeux.

L'intéressé croisa le regard de l'ange et s'y accrocha quelques secondes, ne sachant ce qui devait l'étonner le plus : sa réponse en elle-même ou la conviction avec laquelle il l'avait prononcée. Bobby sembla pris dans le même dilemme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de me baratiner ? Tu as peut-être réussi à amadouer Sam et Dean en leur sauvant la vie, mais moi je sais ce que tu es. J'étais là quand ton espèce a commencé à avoir la folie des grandeurs. J'étais là quand elle a fait ses premières victimes. Et j'étais là quand elle a brisé la nuque de ma femme parce qu'elle avait refusé de se soumettre, alors qu'elle était enceinte de notre enfant. Tu es ce que sont tous les membres de ton espèce : un _monstre_ , cracha-t-il rageusement, une larme coulant sur sa joue avant de disparaitre dans les poils grisonnants de sa barbe.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne sut pas avec précision ce que cela signifiait, seulement qu'il compatissait à la souffrance de cet homme et qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre fem-

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! gronda Bobby en braquant le revolver sur son front.

\- Bobby ! s'interposa immédiatement Dean, baisse ton arme. S'il-te-plait… Tu es en face d'un ange qui a tué l'un des siens pour sauver deux humains qu'il connait à peine. Il risque sa peau tout autant que nous, voire même plus ! Réfléchis, il est peut-être la clé qui nous a toujours manqué peut-être qu'il faut un ange pour terminer ce qu'un ange a commencé.

Il se tut pour laisser le temps à ses arguments de peser de tout leur poids, avant d'ajouter :

\- Il mérite au moins que tu lui laisses une chance, tu ne crois pas ?

Bobby hésita encore pendant un long moment; il fit les cents pas dans la salle en maugréant à voix basse et en se frottant le crâne avec la crosse de l'arme. Puis il finit par capituler dans un bruyant soupir :

\- Très bien. Mais je le fais pour Dean. Et si tu lui fais du mal, à lui ou à Sam ou à quiconque sous ce toit, si tu nous la fais à l'envers, je te jure que je fais frire tes ailes à l'huile sacrée. Compris ?

\- … Compris, répondit l'ange, qui prit la menace très au sérieux.

A juste titre.

\- Bon, alors venez poser vos fesses, on a pas mal de choses à régler.

* * *

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit des prochaines mesures à prendre, de la façon d'améliorer les protections du bunker – qui, comme celles du club de Balthazar, empêchaient les anges de le détecter mais pas d'y pénétrer si on les y invitait ou qu'ils avaient un point de repère suffisant à l'intérieur pour s'y téléporter – et des ressources qui leur manquaient. Ils en apprirent également plus sur leur prochaine cible : Bartholomée, le dernier porteur d'une Lame angélique à part Naomi, dont l'existence était toujours incertaine. Selon Castiel, il venait à peine d'être promu général de l'Orient et était prêt à toutes les cruautés pour nourrir son ambition avec la mort d'Uriel, il espérait maintenant reprendre son poste de général de l'Occident pour devenir ainsi général du monde entier. Castiel, lui, n'était qu'un inquisiteur chargé du secteur occidental, et Anna, qui l'avait formé, celle du secteur oriental. Tous les autres anges étaient au plus bas de l'échelle et servaient ceux qui leur étaient supérieurs.

\- Lequel d'entre eux a tué notre père, John Winchester ? s'enquit Dean, une lueur sauvage dansant dans ses yeux verts.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, cela ne fait qu'onze ans que je suis inquisiteur je ne sais pas qui m'a précédé, ni ce qu'il est devenu.

Dean ne put dissimuler sa déception. Son frère non plus, même s'il ne partageait pas la même soif de vengeance que lui. Bobby, quant à lui, persista à scruter Castiel en plissant les yeux comme si chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était un mensonge.

\- Je finirai bien par le retrouver un jour, murmura Dean avec détermination.

Castiel proposa ensuite d'aller chercher les ingrédients qui leur manquaient pour l'invocation. Bobby crut qu'il allait en profiter pour ramener toute sa « meute » et l'ange eut bien de la peine à le convaincre du contraire. Finalement, il revint juste une minute plus tard avec les bras chargés de racines et d'épices rares, ainsi que d'une jarre d'huile sacrée.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! s'exclama le camionneur. Je pensais que tes semblables en avaient brûlé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, à part les quelques pichets que la Résistance avait grappillé au marché noir…

\- A Jérusalem, dans un ancien temple isolé datant de la période cananéenne.

\- Ah bah bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant…

\- Même si vous y aviez pensé, vous rendre sur place vous aurait été impossible.

Sam et Dean durent se retenir de rire; le sarcasme était totalement étranger au séraphin, qui les étudia en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Bon et bah, je crois qu'on a terminé, annonça Bobby en faisant craquer son dos.

\- Tant mieux, j'suis crevé, bailla Dean.

\- Moi aussi, dit Sam.

\- C'est normal, votre corps a été mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent en silence, chacun se remémorant malgré lui la douleur des flammes rongeant sa chair ou de la destruction de ses organes internes.

\- Avant de partir, j'aimerais encore vous apposer un sceau qui vous rendra indétectable par tous les anges, moi y compris, ajouta le séraphin.

\- Euh, super, mais comment va-t-on se joindre ? l'interrogea Dean.

\- Par téléphone, à travers vos rêves, ou par la prière.

Il consulta Sam du regard, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ok alors, vas-y.

Castiel posa une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur celle de son frère. A part une étrange sensation de brûlure sur leurs côtes, ils ne perçurent aucune différence.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai gravé sur vos os.

Les Winchesters restèrent interdits, la puissance des anges une fois de plus démontrée. A chaque fois qu'ils croyaient en avoir compris les limites, elle trouvait un moyen de leur donner tort.

Castiel fit de même avec Bobby, et sur ce, tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Sam se retira dans ses quartiers mais Dean décida d'emmener Castiel rencontrer Charlie en bonne et due forme. Heureusement, cette dernière était un oiseau de nuit et regardait _Game of Thrones_ en pyjama. Ce fut donc dans cette tenue qu'elle leur ouvrit tout naturellement sa porte.

\- Sal- _oh mon_ _dieu_ , couina-t-elle en reconnaissant l'ange qui l'avait mise à mort quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Hé, Charlie, n'aie pas peur, il ne te fera aucun mal, la rassura Dean. Je voulais juste te le présenter, pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance dans de… meilleures circonstances, disons.

\- Bonsoir, Charlie, lui dit Castiel en tendant la main.

La rousse regarda celle-ci avec incrédulité, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés.

\- Oui, euh bonsoir, monsieur l'ange. Euh, je- je- comment dire, c'est encore trop _frais_ , vous comprenez ? expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Oui bien sûr, toutes mes excuses, répondit-il tristement en rebaissant son bras. Et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir tuée… Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Vous m'avez ramené à la vie alors je suppose qu'on est quittes ? plaisanta Charlie d'une voix fluette.

Même si son sourire était tendu, il n'en était pas moins franc. Castiel y répondit donc de sa manière ensoleillée et contagieuse, Dean le contemplant avec une expression proche de la tendresse.

Expression qui n'échappa pas à Charlie et qui lui donna très vite une idée lumineuse:

\- Bon, bah c'était sympa de vous rencontrer et tout, mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je suppose que Dean – auquel elle fit un clin d'œil appuyé – a encore pleiiins de choses à vous montrer, alors… bonne nuit !

Et elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

\- Elle est étrange mais non déplaisante, commenta Castiel. Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ton visage est rouge…

\- Oui- oui, se dépêcha de répondre le jeune homme en couvrant ses joues, j'ai juste chaud tout d'un coup.

Le séraphin posa sa paume sur son front pour prendre sa température, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant.

\- C'est rien, laisse tomber, bégaya le rebelle en se soustrayant à son contact. Bref, euh, je dois te raccompagner à la sortie ou tu peux… te téléporter ?

\- Non, je peux me téléporter, merci.

\- Ok.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea, cependant. Ils restèrent face à face à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Castiel dise :

\- Par contre, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, si tu le souhaites.

Si son visage avait été rouge auparavant, nul doute qu'il était maintenant aussi cramoisi qu'une tarte aux cerises. Les images les plus blasphématrices inondèrent immédiatement son esprit, le forçant à fermer les yeux, puis à les rouvrir bien vite parce qu'elles n'en étaient devenues que plus claires. Castiel l'observait toujours d'un air indéchiffrable impossible de dire s'il avait conscience des possibles sous-entendus de sa proposition.

Dean haussa les épaules et feignit la nonchalance du mieux qu'il put :

\- Euh, ouais, s'tu veux.

L'oreille collée contre sa porte pour les écouter, Charlie se couvrit la bouche en trépignant d'excitation. _Mission accomplie_ , chuchota-t-elle en faisant un salut militaire.

Le jeune homme se mit en route et l'ange lui emboita le pas. Ce dernier avait beau marcher à distance raisonnable derrière lui, Dean avait l'impression de sentir son poids contre son dos et sa respiration sur sa nuque, ce qui le fit presque courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci, la main sur la poignée, et se retourna.

\- Bon, la voici déjà..., dit-il bêtement.

Le séraphin lui sourit. Il ne se volatilisa pas, comme s'il attendait le feu vert.

\- Je voulais te remercier, pour tout… Pour nous avoir sauvé, pour avoir assuré avec Bobby, et avec Charlie… Tu es vraiment-

Dean s'interrompit juste avant de dire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Encore plus embarrassant que de dévorer un ange des yeux sur le seuil de sa chambre à coucher au beau milieu de la nuit, s'entend.

\- Je t'en prie, Dean.

Son sourire s'était agrandi; il semblait content de lui et Dean aimait la pure _suffisance_ qu'il affichait parfois. Elle lui donnait envie de la lui arracher, de le prendre au dépourvu.

L'air autour d'eux était chargé d'électricité, dont il pouvait sentir les particules sur la pointe de ses oreilles et aux bouts de ses doigts. Il savait qu'il était probablement en train de le dévisager, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'obscurité de sa chambre glaciale, il voulait sentir un corps chaud contre lui, des mains sur ses flancs et des lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Ses_ lèvres.

Hélas, Castiel n'esquissa aucun geste en réponse à sa demande silencieuse, bien que ses yeux céruléens fussent également sombres de désir.

Il ne l'effleura même pas avant de le saluer et de disparaître.

* * *

Le séraphin apparut sur une jetée battue par les vagues et se cramponna à la barrière rouillée par l'air marin.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait survolté et nauséeux, sans que cela ne soit désagréable.

Cela ne pouvait pas être son corps, il était encore en bon état.

De plus, cela transcendait sa chair d'emprunt à l'intérieur de celle-ci, sa grâce brûlait en s'entortillant sur elle-même comme un serpent mourant.

Castiel était terrifié.

\- Père, que m'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il vainement aux étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de lui.

Comment se débarrasser d'un sentiment qu'on n'arrivait pas à définir et encore moins à comprendre ? Il entendait de moins en moins les voix des autres anges dans sa tête, il n'y avait que celle de Dean, son sourire, ses yeux... Il l'obsédait au point de court-circuiter le cours de ses pensées. Il lui avait peut-être ouvert les yeux mais il l'avait rendu aveugle à toute chose autre que lui.

Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne vit rien venir quand Michel l'amena à son bureau d'un claquement de doigts. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque le vent frais fut subitement remplacé par une chaleur sèche et artificielle.

\- Cas-tiel, que _diable_ étais-tu en train de faire ? l'apostropha l'archange en découpant son nom comme un boucher découperait un porc fraichement tué.

L'intéressé sursauta et fit volte-face.

\- Rien, je… réfléchissais.

Michel l'observa un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- « Réfléchir » ?! Voyons Castiel, qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ? Tu as vu ce qui arrive aux hommes quand ils réfléchissent trop ?

Le séraphin ne sut que répondre. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais la puissance de l'archange le maintenait cloué sur place, rendant ses ailes inutiles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'écouter et tâcher de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Ils sont _malheureux_. Ils fument, ils boivent, ils se gavent de pilules et deviennent des loques. Mais toi, tu n'es pas un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Non.

\- Mmh. C'est regrettable. Tu vois, cela aurait été plus simple. Parce qu'un ange qui réfléchit trop… il risque de céder au doute. A la tentation. Il risque de perdre de vue l'essentiel.

L'archange à la beauté plastique le fixait en souriant, sourire qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux d'un bleu glacial.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'essentiel ? demanda Castiel avec un sincère désarroi.

C'est ce qui le condamna.

\- Ta _fonction_ , bien évidemment, répondit Michel d'une voix qui claqua comme un coup de fouet. Et tu n'as pas rempli ton devoir, ce soir. Tes subordonnés ont essayé de te joindre, sans succès… Alors, ils m'ont prévenu de ton absence.

Castiel déglutit.

\- Toutes mes excuses. J'ai seulement été désorienté pendant quelques instants où j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'être seul, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je vais de ce pas retourner à mon poste…

Michel rit de nouveau.

\- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Cas-tiel.

A la seconde d'après, le séraphin se retrouva allongé sur une chaise métallique, une femme étrangement familière penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Bon retour chez moi, Castiel. Je dois t'avouer que je commence à être lasse de te réparer sans arrêt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et de quoi parlez-vous ?!

L'ange sourit avant de lui mettre un bâillon en cuir dans la bouche et d'attacher solidement ses bras et ses jambes. Castiel essaya de se débattre mais la table était gravée de sceaux en Énochien qui sapaient son énergie.

\- Michel croit que tu as quitté le droit chemin… Que tu t'es acoquiné avec les rebelles.

Elle prépara sa fraise électrique et en posta la pointe à quelques centimètres de son œil droit :

\- Cependant je suppose que si c'est la vérité, tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré sa peur, Castiel lui jeta un regard mauvais qui confirma son hypothèse. Naomi reposa donc la fraise sur le chariot à roulettes et sortit une Lame angélique de la poche de son tailleur anthracite.

\- Bon eh bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais devoir t'extraire ces informations moi-même.

Elle planta l'arme dans sa cuisse d'un geste sec, puis tourna le manche afin d'ouvrir la plaie.

Castiel serra les dents pour se retenir de crier, toutefois la douleur finit par être plus forte que sa résolution et un long hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche, étouffé par le morceau de cuir usé qui obstruait cette dernière.

* * *

Sam et Dean avaient terminé tous les préparatifs de l'invocation. Ils avaient choisi une pièce assez exiguë – une ancienne remise de concierge d'un bâtiment administratif déserté – pour invoquer Bartholomée, de sorte qu'il n'ait d'autre possibilité que d'apparaitre directement dans le Piège.

Ce qui arriva dès que les ingrédients s'embrasèrent dans le bol en terre cuite.

L'ange, un jeune trader en smoking noir, étudia son nouvel environnement et les Winchesters d'un air effaré.

\- Vous…

\- Oui, _nous_ , répondit Dean, lassé d'entendre la même chose à chaque fois.

Il sortit sa Lame, et Sam une autre. Bartholomée recula dans le Piège, tout en gardant contenance.

\- Attendez… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Savoir qui est Naomi.

\- Naomi ? Comment- comment connaissez-vous son nom ? La plupart des anges eux-mêmes l'ignorent…

\- Alors elle est existe ! Qui est-elle ?

L'ange sembla peser le pour et le contre.

\- … Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- J'espérais que tu me répondes ça, sourit Dean. Assieds-toi.

La nuit précédente, il avait refait le cauchemar pour la première fois depuis le Purgatoire. Celui où Castiel lui faisait subir le châtiment réservé au chef de la Résistance, avec toutefois un léger changement: il avait senti le sang de l'ange couler sur son dos ouvert telle une armoire, noyant ses entrailles mises à nu. Autant dire qu'il avait été incapable de se rendormir et qu'il avait bien besoin de se défouler.

Dean débuta la torture avec une désinvolture effrayante. C'était devenu tellement habituel pour lui qu'il ne cillait même plus quand sa victime hurlait ou le suppliait d'arrêter. A côté de lui, Sam ne pouvait que grimacer en contemplant ce dont son frère était capable, et se tenir prêt à intervenir en cas d'imprévu.

Au bout de quatre heures – un record –, Bartholomée craqua. Exténué par la grâce qui s'échappait de toutes ses entailles comme à travers une passoire, il expliqua péniblement :

\- Naomi est… la correctrice. Elle réhabilite les anges qui le nécessitent…

\- Et laisse-moi deviner, elle leur efface la mémoire au passage parce que la  
« réhabilitation » n'est pas très agréable ? dit Dean en essuyant la Lame sur un chiffon.

L'ange plissa les yeux, surpris qu'il en sache autant.

\- … Oui.

Dean se tourna vers son frère :

\- C'est pour ça que son nom n'évoquait rien à Cas…

Bartholomée pouffa de rire.

\- Attendez… « Cas » comme dans « Castiel » ?

Il rit à en cracher des gerbes de sang sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? siffla Dean en lui relevant le menton avec la pointe de l'arme.

\- Il y avait quelques rumeurs parmi les anges… qu'il se comportait étrangement. Qu'il ne trouvait plus de rebelles. Qu'il refusait les exécutions ou les finissait trop rapidement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant… Je suppose que c'était prévisible. Personne n'a passé plus de temps entre les mains de Naomi que lui.

\- Où est-elle ? rugit Dean en lui assénant un coup de poing.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles… en train de prendre du bon temps avec votre cher Castiel, sourit Bartholomée, ses dents étroites jaunies par sa salive sanguinolente.

Dean l'acheva brusquement. Le corps inanimé s'affaissa sur la chaise pliante et deux ailes noires s'imprimèrent sur les murs en grésillant.

\- Sam, je dois le retrouver.

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Tu viens de tuer notre seule chance d'attraper Naomi, lui reprocha Sam en désignant Bartholomée, scandalisé.

\- Pas la seule, non.

Dean rangea la Lame dans la poche intérieure de sa veste kaki et lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je connais un autre ange.

Sam en resta bouche-bée. Comment son aîné avait-il pu lui cacher un truc pareil ? Depuis combien de temps lui mentait-il ? Et combien d'autres choses avait-il omis de lui dire ?

\- Dean, attends, laisse-moi venir avec toi ! s'écria-t-il avec un temps de retard.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau si je me fais prendre.

\- Dean…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sammy, je ne serai pas seul. Rentre au QG et ne dit rien à Bobby, il se ferait un sang d'encre.

Dean partit avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, abandonnant un Sam ébranlé avec un corps sur les bras.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et baissa la capuche de son sweatshirt gris sur son visage.

Son estomac était noué jusqu'à sa gorge, son cœur battait tel un tambour de guerre.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Avant de me traiter de monstre, attendez de lire le prochain chapitre ^^'**


	12. Chapter 11

**Salut à tou(te)s, me voilà enfin de retour ! En passant, j'avais complètement oublié de vous le dire : je me suis fait tatouer le symbole anti-possession de la série ! :D A la cheville, pour les curieux. Oui j'ai eu mal. Non je ne le regrette pas, c'est même le meilleur truc qui me soit arrivé en 2016 (ok le 2** **ème** **).**

 **Mais retournons à nos moutons : ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents parce qu'il a été difficile à écrire mais aussi parce qu'il fait office de** **tournant;** **après lui, l'histoire ne sera plus jamais la même et Dean non plus. Vous comprendrez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Dean se déplaçait le plus rapidement possible à travers la ville, ralentissant quand il passait à côté d'anges pour ne pas attirer leur attention et gardant la tête soigneusement baissée sur ses chaussures qui frappaient le trottoir inondé à intervalles réguliers. Ses rangers noires créaient des ondes de choc miniatures qui projetaient des gerbes d'eau grisâtre autour de leur semelle massive; elles atterrissaient parfois sur une autre paire de pieds au propriétaire amorphe.

Les gouttes parfaitement rondes restaient en suspension sur le cuir, immuables.

Dean dut prendre un métro bondé, puis un bus grinçant, et encore marcher une quinzaine de minutes dans un trajet qui ne dura au total qu'une heure mais qu'il ressentit comme une éternité.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, son sweatshirt gris désormais anthracite lui collait à la peau. Il descendit la volée de marches quatre à quatre avant de pousser sans ménagement le videur du Purgatoire qui faisait pourtant une tête et demie de plus que lui et le double de sa largeur. Il appuya sur la brique qui ouvrait la porte de la boîte et s'y engouffra, écartant rideau sur rideau avec rage.

Autant d'obstacles qui donnaient plus de temps à Naomi pour faire subir Dieu sait quelle torture à Castiel.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule en ignorant les injures que les gens bousculés lui jetèrent et se mit à chercher désespérément Balthazar dans le chaos de luxure. Il finit par l'apercevoir en grande conversation avec une jeune femme asiatique au fond de la salle.

\- Balthazar ! l'apostropha-t-il à bout de souffle une fois parvenu devant lui.

\- Tiens donc… Dean, si je ne m'abuse ? Tu n'es pas avec ton cavalier, ce soir ? sourit-il faussement en faisant signe à la femme de les laisser.

\- Non… Il a été enlevé ! Par Naomi…

Le sourire de l'ange se fana à ce nom. Un éclair de terreur passa sur ses traits, troublant son masque d'insouciance… l'espace d'un instant.

\- Ah… et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Dean n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il l'attrapa par le col de son blazer noir et le plaqua contre le mur recouvert de la même fourrure synthétique pourpre que le sol.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je viens de te dire qu'un de tes potes - un de tes _frères_ – est en danger et tu ne te sens pas concerné ?!

Deux gardes du corps s'approchèrent d'eux pour saisir Dean suite à cette démonstration de colère peu discrète, mais Balthazar les congédia d'un geste désinvolte.

\- Écoute, très cher : la dernière fois que j'ai croisé Naomi, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau ou pour être exact, mon _identité_ , alors il est hors de question que j'y remette les pieds.

\- … Elle a essayé de te réparer aussi ?

\- Oui. Les autres anges ont toujours été jaloux de mon charisme unique, j'aurais dû le voir venir...

\- Donc tu saurais la retrouver, en déduisit Dean, ignorant complètement son manque de modestie.

Balthazar pinça les lèvres et lâcha un soupir amer, agacé de s'être vendu si facilement.

\- Peut-être.

Dean resserra sa prise sur son vêtement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de déclarer d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune négociation:

\- Amène-moi chez elle. Tout de suite.

L'ange le dévisagea un moment avec une curiosité dédaigneuse. Évidemment, il y avait de la crainte dans ses yeux verts, cependant elle n'était pas causée par lui, combien même il aurait pu le tuer d'un claquement de doigt pour le punir de son audace. Non, ce qu'il vit principalement, c'était une détermination bouillonnante.

Dean avait le regard d'un homme prêt à tout pour défendre ce qui lui était cher dans la plus pure abnégation, et Balthazar comprit pourquoi Castiel s'était entiché de lui.

 _L'idiot_ …

Il soupira une fois de plus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais je ne le fais que parce que tu es un de mes meilleurs clients.

* * *

Douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps.

Fatigue écrasante dans son esprit.

Castiel n'avait pas encore cédé grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, toutefois cela ne saurait tarder. Inexorablement la tige de métal continuait à creuser un sillon dans sa cervelle, elle atteindrait bientôt sa cible et une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, il réciterait tout ce qu'il savait tel un automate. La torture ayant échoué, Naomi avait en effet dû passer à l'extraction manuelle.

Une tige était déjà en place dans son hémisphère droit, elle brouillait ses connexions neuronales et rendait ses pensées chaotiques, un tumulte de sons et d'images. Parmi ces dernières, un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur était récurrent; l'éclat malicieux de prunelles vertes comme le feuillage des arbres en été, une dent pointue qui brillait au coin d'un sourire éclatant.

Des millénaires d'existence derrière lui et les souvenirs d'un seul être défilaient sous paupières closes.

Il lui fallut un moment pour y associer le prénom qui s'y rattachait, et une fois qu'il y parvint, il ne le lâcha plus de peur de le perdre à jamais :

 _Dean_.

Des larmes vinrent troubler ses iris céruléens, reflétant les néons aveuglants au-dessus de lui. Il distingua vaguement Naomi à travers elles elle s'était penchée pour observer l'eau salée s'accumuler au bord de ses paupières, d'un air à mi-chemin entre la fascination et la perplexité.

 _Dean, je suis désolé…_

Par sa faute, ils étaient tous perdus.

* * *

Dean et Balthazar apparurent dans un couloir percé de plusieurs cellules closes. Le blanc y régnait dans toute sa froide stérilité jusqu'aux barreaux mêmes, renforcé par une lumière de la même couleur qui semblait émaner de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Les mains sur les genoux, Dean s'efforça de calmer ses nausées, qui n'étaient pas dues qu'à la téléportation; cet endroit le rendait malade.

Son corps savait qu'il était étranger à ce monde.

\- Tu trouveras Naomi derrière la porte du fond. Bonne chance ! s'exclama Balthazar d'une voix de fausset avant de se volatiliser dans un battement d'ailes.

\- Non-non-non, attends ! s'écria le jeune homme en se redressant maladroitement pour le retenir.

Trop tard, sa main s'était refermée sur le vide.

\- Fils de pute…

Il était seul en territoire hostile et n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir sans l'aide d'un ange.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dégaina sa Lame. Résigné, il s'engagea dans le couloir à pas de loup, passant devant une dizaine de geôles désertes, jusqu'à une qui ne l'était pas; il se colla rapidement contre le mur adjacent afin de rester hors de vue.

Un homme d'apparence plus jeune que Castiel mais à la même beauté sculpturale était assis sur une banquette face à l'ouverture et contemplait la paume de ses mains dans une immobilité totale, les épaules courbées.

Comment allait-il passer devant lui sans qu'il ne le voie ?

\- Qui est là ? demanda soudain le prisonnier avec un accent qui semblait provenir d'une langue ancienne.

Dean ferma les yeux et laissa l'arrière de sa tête heurter la paroi. _Et merde._ Il était enfermé après tout, donc il ne risquait rien, pas vrai ? De toute façon, il devait retrouver Cas coûte que coûte.

Il vint calmement se poster devant la grille, la Lame bien en évidence.

\- Dean. Je suis venu sauver Castiel. Toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Tu es un humain…, murmura l'ange en s'approchant des barreaux pour mieux l'examiner.

A quoi bon mentir ?

\- Oui.

Tout d'un coup, un hurlement guttural les interrompit. Un cri de souffrance et de désespoir qui glaça le sang de Dean.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendue si… brisée.

Il pivotait déjà pour s'élancer dans sa direction quand une main suppliante le retint par la manche de son sweatshirt:

\- Non, attends, je t'en prie ! Libère-moi, par pitié ! Je n'en peux plus d'être dans cette cage… Je vous aiderai, toi et Castiel, je le jure.

Dean se libéra de son emprise et jeta par-dessus son épaule après une demi-seconde d'hésitation :

\- Pas le temps, désolé !

Abattu, l'ange captif le regarda s'éloigner au pas de course, le front appuyé contre la grille.

* * *

Castiel était sur le point de cesser d'exister.

Il sentait ce qu'il était s'échapper hors de lui en même temps que son sang qui coulait sur ses tempes, son essence qui peu à peu disparaissait.

Son énergie vitale et son enveloppe demeurerait, mais pas tout le reste. L'ardoise serait effacée. Les réglages d'origine restaurés.

Il n'était plus qu'un nom répété inlassablement telle une prière, qui soudain et contre toute attente, trouvât réponse.

Dean ouvrit la porte de la salle d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter Naomi qui arrêta ainsi son travail minutieux.

\- Toi ?! C'est impossible, comment as-tu pu entrer au Paradis ? l'interrogea-t-elle en attrapant sa Lame sur le chariot à roulettes.

Dean nota à peine sa présence.

\- Cas, tu m'entends ? Castiel ! cria-t-il en s'approchant avec précaution de la chaise où le séraphin était étendu, tout en surveillant la femme en tailleur debout de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

Ses yeux pâles et rougis par les larmes se posèrent sur lui, hagards, puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres gercées :

\- D-Dean…

La gorge du jeune homme se dénoua et une vague de chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine.

 _Il est vivant. Il me reconnait._

\- Ainsi Castiel nous a bel et bien trahis au profit de la Résistance…, conclut Naomi à haute voix, un rictus de dégout tordant le coin de sa bouche peinte.

Dean eut le réflexe d'enlever les aiguilles plantées dans la tête de Castiel, mais se ravisa bien vite; si cela avait mis tant de temps à un ange expérimenté pour les manœuvrer sans le tuer, qu'espérait-il accomplir ? Il menaça donc Naomi de la pointe de son arme en désignant le séraphin du menton :

\- Retire-lui ces trucs !

Elle le regarda avec le sourire d'un adulte face aux inepties d'un enfant. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore attaqué et que des renforts ailés n'aient pas apparu afin de l'immobiliser l'alarmait au plus haut point. Aucun sceau ne l'en empêchait, Dean était à sa merci. Et ce depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes.

Qu'attendait-elle ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Naomi d'un ton presque aimable.

Elle ôta délicatement les deux tiges, Castiel n'émettant qu'un faible grognement de douleur à chacune, puis délia ses bras et ses jambes. Après une demi-douzaine de coups d'œil incrédules jetés à la femme impassible, Dean aida le séraphin à s'assoir au bord de la chaise de dentiste. Il se laissa aller contre lui comme un poids mort tandis qu'il murmurait des mots réconfortants dans ses cheveux de jais.

Naomi les observait attentivement en se tenant non loin d'eux, les bras croisés, lorsqu'elle eut une idée lumineuse qui lui permettrait avec un peu de chance de faire d'une pierre deux coups : se débarrasser d'un ange irréparable et du meneur de la Résistance.

Elle lança d'une voix claire :

\- Castiel…

Seul Dean releva la tête; l'intéressé était trop occupé à le fixer et à s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le voir si faible alors qu'il connaissait toute l'étendue de sa puissance pour en avoir été maintes fois témoin lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- … Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La déclamation de Naomi lui avait donné la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans une pièce de théâtre, et pas n'importe laquelle.

Une tragédie grecque.

Chaque cellule de son corps lui hurlait de prendre la fuite ou de la tuer sur le champ, avant… avant quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, seule l'imminence de la chute lui était connue. Il avait des sueurs froides et de la peine à respirer. Il se tenait au bord d'une falaise et le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds d'une seconde à l'autre.

Castiel s'était également mis à remuer dans ses bras en murmurant des sons qui ne firent pas tout de suite sens, noyés par la rumeur du sang qui pulsait dans ses tympans.

Dean canalisa son anxiété grandissante par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait : l'agression.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, sale pute.

Naomi se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Après un bref rire cristallin qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un méchant hollywoodien, elle reprit:

\- Tu as raison. Je trouve juste cela incroyablement ironique, étant donné que c'est Castiel qui a exécuté John Winchester… Ton père.

« Non, par pitié ». C'est ce que répétait Castiel contre son épaule.

* * *

Dean s'était figé.

Castiel se tordit le cou pour scruter son profil, la ligne de sa mâchoire contractée et sa pomme d'Adam qui faisait l'ascenseur, attendant la réaction qu'il redoutait depuis que ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui l'importait.

Il marmonnait des excuses et des explications d'une voix rauque, les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pense, parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il comprenne, à défaut de pouvoir lui pardonner; il n'était pas fou au point de l'espérer. Pas encore.

Au bout de la plus longue minute de sa vie, Dean finit par réagir, et Castiel eut tort de croire que cela mettrait fin à son supplice.

Il le lâcha, lentement, si lentement qu'il eut le loisir de sentir chacun de ses doigts quitter son dos. Il eut l'impression que chacun d'eux avait emporté un lambeau de chair dans leur mouvement en même temps que leur soutien, le laissant là à vaciller corps et âme sur le bord du siège.

\- Dean… Dean, je suis tellement désolé ! s'entendit-il dire.

Il avait tendu la main mais Dean avait fait un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Il serra les dents et ravala péniblement sa salive.

\- Dean…

Ce dernier le regardait avec une expression qui brisa son cœur d'emprunt. Un air de confiance trahie, de déni plein d'espoir.

\- Mais… mais je m'en souviens, ce n'était pas toi… ce n'était pas toi !

Sa voix présentait les trémolos d'une personne sur le point de pleurer. Castiel se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Le vaisseau que j'avais à cette époque se dégradait trop rapidement, j'ai dû en changer…

Inspiration douloureuse, yeux fermés. Trois mots si simples et pourtant si difficiles à prononcer.

\- C'était moi.

Dean secoua la tête, appuya son poing contre sa bouche, une larme coulant en silence sur sa joue gauche.

\- Tu es un monstre.

Ses mots lui firent plus mal que le coup de poignard angélique qu'il avait reçu dans la cuisse quelques heures plus tôt, lui coupant le souffle. Complètement oubliée, Naomi s'était approchée d'eux et assistait au spectacle avec une curiosité aussi scientifique que malsaine.

Dean lâcha un rire sans joie :

\- J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais _différent_. Mon Dieu, j'ai été tellement aveugle… tellement stupide ! Bobby, Sam, putain, même mes cauchemars m'avaient averti…

Le séraphin pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Tes… cauchemars ?

\- J'ai rêvé de toi en train de m'exécuter comme tu as exécuté mon père ! s'écria-t-il dans un soudain accès de rage en décrivant un large arc de cercle avec la Lame. Nuit après nuit, même après… même plus tard…

Il se tut et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Castiel le regarda avec une expression de pure souffrance. Savoir qu'il était un monstre était une chose, en avoir la confirmation en était une autre.

Dean renifla bruyamment en fixant l'arme dans sa main tremblante.

\- Tu vas payer, Cas… Tu _dois_ payer !

Il lança la dague… qui alla se ficher en plein dans le sternum de Naomi, passant à une dizaine de centimètres seulement à côté de l'oreille droite de Castiel. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux dès qu'il sentit l'air déplacé par la Lame soulever une de ses mèches en sifflant.

Abasourdi, il pivota sur la chaise juste à temps pour voir Naomi s'effondrer en irradiant la salle de lumière. Des ailes de cendre grésillaient de chaque côté de son corps inerte.

Dans un état second, il regarda Dean contourner promptement la table pour récupérer sa Lame et celle de Naomi; il rangea la sienne dans la poche spéciale de son sweatshirt mais garda l'autre à la main. Il revint ensuite se poster devant le séraphin, qui le dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés.

Un fol espoir lui faisait tourner la tête, un espoir si charmeur qu'il y crut de toutes ses dernières forces.

 _Peut-être lui avait-il pardonné. Peut-être que cela ne changerait rien à leur relation._

Dean s'approcha de lui et il lui sourit avec la dévotion d'un chien qui s'attend à recevoir une caresse, même si la main finit finalement par lui donner un coup : Castiel tomba du siège et percuta le sol déjà taché de son propre sang.

Son champ de vision se troubla, la lumière disparut momentanément.

Il sentit le jeune homme le tourner sur le dos et s'accroupir au-dessus de lui, puis il tira d'un coup sec sur sa cravate bleue afin de regagner son attention, le choc l'ayant désorienté.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ils étaient presque noirs et des réminiscences de créatures démoniaques flashèrent dans son esprit bouleversé.

Dean était méconnaissable.

Il le vit lever la Lame au-dessus de lui et accepta son destin.

Déchirant son trenchcoat, elle transperça le linoléum entre son torse et son bras gauche, mais ce que dit Dean l'atteignit en plein cœur :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Sinon cette fois, je ne te manquerai pas.

 **Remarques** **:**

 **1) Je suis désolée**

 **2) Ne me détestez pas trop svp**

 **3) La dernière phrase est reprise mot pour mot de la fameuse scène du 10x22 qui a fait stopper net le cœur de tout fan de Castiel et/ou de Destiel à travers le monde (oui je ne suis pas très originale).**

 **4) J'ai été inspirée par la musique « Snuff » du génialissime groupe Slipknot. Regardez-moi ces paroles, c'est ce chapitre tout craché :**

 **« Bury all your secrets in my skin**

 **Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins**

 **The air around me still feels like a cage**

 **And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...**

 **So if you love me, let me go.**

 **And run away before I know.**

 **My heart is just too dark to care.**

 **I can't destroy what isn't there.**

 **(…)**

 **And I won't listen to your shame**

 **You ran away - you're all the same**

 **Angels lie to keep control** **… »**


	13. Chapter 12

**Salut à tou(te)s, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Au risque de me répéter : je suis désolée pour l'attente :/ Merci à celles qui continuent à me lire et à laisser des reviews malgré ça, et à celles qui ne le font pas ou plus eh bien... J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, est-ce parce que ma fic est déprimante ? Mal écrite ? Pas assez de lemon ? XD Si c'est pour ça, je vous comprends, mais pas d'inquiétude, une belle scène vous attendra juste avant la fin... Une scène que j'ai envie d'écrire depuis la saison 10 à vrai dire, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ;)  
**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai posté cette fic sur mon compte AO3 (Vicky_Strife), au cas-où, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, vous aimeriez la télécharger.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean se releva et se dirigea droit vers la porte grande ouverte, un trou béant de lumière dans lequel sa silhouette caractéristique aux jambes arquées s'engouffra sans se retourner.

Castiel ne pouvait pas savoir que le jeune homme avait dû se faire violence pour s'en empêcher; il n'avait donc pas essayé de le retenir, combien même son nom lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes en vain, le séraphin roula sur le côté pour se redresser péniblement sur ses coudes, avant de se mettre debout à l'aide de la chaise de dentiste. Sa main dut réajuster sa prise sur le cuir plastifié, dérapant à la première tentative sur la mare de sang encore visqueux qui s'était écoulé de sa cuisse transpercée quelques heures plus tôt.

À moitié couché en travers de la chaise et essoufflé par l'effort, il vint à fixer le cadavre de Naomi de l'autre côté de celle-ci, d'abord dans l'espoir d'atténuer ses vertiges, puis dans une toute autre optique.

Une partie de lui lui intimait de la frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne impossible à identifier, la même partie qui aurait souhaité qu'il la tue lui et pas Dean.

Mais ces pulsions étaient aussi mauvaises qu'inutiles.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit les ondes énergétiques de plusieurs de ses semblables affluer dans sa direction, telle une demi-douzaine de comètes convergeant sur un même point.

Parmi eux, la signature immanquable d'un archange.

Castiel se dépêcha de dégager la Lame angélique du linoléum et se téléporta sur Terre en épuisant les maigres restes de sa grâce.

* * *

Dean courut plus qu'il ne marcha hors de la salle et dans le couloir baigné de lumière blanche. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible du séraphin, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'y laisser une partie de lui-même ? Pourquoi son diaphragme était-il contracté au point de rendre sa respiration douloureuse, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ses tripes étaient une masse de serpents emmêlés les uns sur les autres, pourquoi voulait-il faire demi-tour-

Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ?

 _Et si… non, non. Il n'était pas si mal en point… si ?_

Une nausée plus violente que les autres l'obligea à arrêter sa marche forcée et il se plia en deux pour vomir sur le sol jadis immaculé. La bile lui brûla tellement la gorge sur son chemin que les larmes qu'il avait réussi à retenir jusque-là finir par couler.

Stoïque, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et poursuivit jusqu'à la cellule de l'ange.

\- Hé.

L'être releva la tête, la lumière éclairant son visage anguleux au moins autant que l'espoir.

\- Je te sors d'ici et tu me ramènes sur Terre. Deal ?

\- D'accord, dit-il avidement en se levant de sa couchette. Les clés sont toutes suspendues au bout du couloir, à gauche.

Dean acquiesça et alla les chercher le plus rapidement possible. Aucun ange ne lui tomba dessus; pas besoin de gardien, avec tous les sceaux qui recouvraient les murs des cellules, les risques d'évasion étaient réduits à zéro. Il revint avec le trousseau de clés et les essaya toutes, jusqu'à ce que la serrure clique.

\- Merci infiniment, Dean. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Es-tu blessé ? lui demanda l'ancien prisonnier quand il aperçut sa mine pale et ses yeux rougis.

\- J'espère bien et non, ça va. Il faut qu'on bouge, tes potes vont bientôt se ramener et ils ne seront pas contents.

\- Attends, et Castiel ?

Dean se figea. Déglutit. Faillit jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

\- Il… il est parti par ses propres moyens, maintenant écoute-moi, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici !

\- … Ton langage est très étrange mais je crois en avoir discerné l'essentiel.

L'ange posa la main sur son épaule et une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt sombre à la végétation dense.

\- Putain, mais où tu nous as emmenés ?! s'exclama Dean en regardant autour de lui.

Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu les fougères bruisser derrière eux.

\- Toutes mes excuses, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus revenu sur Terre… Mes plans ne sont plus tout à fait à jour.

\- Tu règleras ton GPS plus tard, ramène-moi chez moi, soupira Dean, exaspéré.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer où est-ce, plus précisément ?

Dean lui décrivit du mieux qu'il put où il habitait et à son grand soulagement, il ne les déposa cette fois-ci qu'à cinq miles du QG, en plein centre-ville. Médusé, l'être observa les gratte-ciels recouverts d'écrans géants qui diffusaient les publicités des derniers produits à la mode, régulièrement interrompues par le Règlement angélique qu'une voix robotique répétait à en devenir dingue. Passaient ensuite les visages de Sam et Dean, avec l'habituelle mention « _recherché – récompense_ » en rouge criard.

\- C'est toi…, comprit-il à haute voix.

Dean l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna brusquement dans une ruelle sordide, juste avant qu'une ange au chignon impeccable ne les voie.

\- Oui, raison de plus pour faire profil bas, je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi un fugitif maintenant ! lui chuchota-t-il dès qu'elle eut passé.

L'ex-prisonnier hocha docilement la tête, avant de lui demander d'un air perplexe :

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi mes semblables… vous dominent-ils ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans leurs attributions…

Dean fronça les sourcils, sidéré.

\- Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti ?!

\- Depuis Adam et Ève.

\- Rien que ça…

Il le dévisagea longuement et ne décela aucune trace de mensonge ni de plaisanterie sur ses traits. Pour autant que les anges connaissent l'humour. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez et que son attitude lui rappelait trop celle de Castiel.

Il glissa discrètement la main dans la poche de son sweatshirt pour y récupérer sa Lame en lançant avec un sourire sans joie:

\- C'est dommage, j'ai un peu de peine à croire un mot de ce que peuvent dire ceux de ton espèce.

Il visa le cœur de l'ange d'un coup sec mais ce dernier avait aperçu l'éclat argenté de l'arme à la lueur de la rue principale; il esquiva son attaque à temps et l'envoya valser contre le mur de briques.

Quand les effets du choc se furent dissipés, Dean était seul.

* * *

Castiel atterrit sous un vieux pont qui enjambait une rivière tarie depuis longtemps; son lit était désormais jonché de détritus, bidons vides et autres seringues usagées. Vestiges d'une époque où les clochards existaient encore. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'orienter ni de se trouver un abri sûr avant de perdre connaissance.

Il s'effondra sur la terre sablonneuse en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

* * *

À peine une minute plus tard, l'ex-prisonnier du Paradis apparut aux côtés du corps inerte. Il s'accroupit, passa sa main au-dessus de celui-ci afin d'évaluer son état, puis le recueillit dans ses bras et le souleva.

Comme lui, d'autres anges allaient très vite retrouver sa trace. Il pouvait déjà sentir leur approche, infimes perturbations multidimensionnelles de l'atmosphère.

Il se téléporta dans la chambre à coucher de la maison inoccupée la plus proche qu'il pût trouver et déposa soigneusement le séraphin sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps, il cassa un des miroirs de la pièce d'un coup de poing et utilisa un de ses éclats pour s'ouvrir une veine et dessiner des sceaux de protection contre le papier-peint avec son sang.

Son travail achevé, il guérit la blessure de son frère et la sienne avant de tirer une chaise en bois près de lui et de s'installer à son chevet.

* * *

Dean arriva une bonne heure plus tard devant l'entrée du canal, sa migraine au paroxysme. Au moins cette douleur le distrayait-elle de celle de l'hématome qui était en train de fleurir sur son omoplate gauche, là où elle avait heurté le mur suite à la contre-attaque de l'ange.

Il passa la grille rouillée et écarta les longues tiges d'une plante tombante qui poussait dans une fissure de la paroi afin d'appuyer sur un bouton dissimulé par la chevelure végétale. Celui-ci enverrait un signal directement dans la salle de réunion et on lui enverrait un bateau pour venir le chercher.

Ce fut Sam qui déboula dans le chenal quelques instants plus tard, au volant de son Bébé. Dean monta à bord du bateau à moteur noir après avoir caressé sa coque avec tendresse. Il faudrait qu'il la lustre à nouveau.

\- Dean, tu vas bien ?! Et Cas ? Tu as pu le retrouver ? le questionna son cadet en lui cédant la place conducteur.

\- Ouais, ça va et oui j'ai pu le retrouver…

Il fit vrombir le moteur si fort que cela couvrit la réponse de son frère. Ce fut en partie intentionnel.

\- On en parle devant Bobby, promis ! lui cria Dean par-dessus le bruit.

Après s'être descendu un grand verre de scotch avec une aspirine, il tint sa promesse.

\- J'ai été retrouver cet autre ange que je connaissais, Balthazar... Il tient un club dans les bas quartiers que je fréquente parfois, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit Bobby et Sam ouvrir la bouche en même temps, et il a accepté de m'emmener voir Naomi. Sauf que cet enfoiré…

Il se reversa un verre et le but d'une traite. La suite de l'histoire sortit de sa bouche avec détachement, comme s'il racontait un film dont il n'était pas le protagoniste mais un simple spectateur :

\- … il m'a abandonné au Paradis à la seconde où on a débarqué. Alors j'ai dû trouver…

Pause néanmoins nécessaire, le temps d'une inspiration douloureuse.

\- … _Castiel_ tout seul. Naomi était en train… de le torturer et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit… que c'était lui qui avait tué John.

Sam recula sur sa chaise, choqué. Bobby plissa juste les yeux, ses jointures blanchissant sur son verre de tord-boyaux.

\- Tu… tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas menti ? demanda le premier avec un espoir si innocent qu'il en était touchant.

Dean pouffa d'un rire amer.

\- « Sûr » ?! Ce fils de pute l'a avoué devant moi ! Il nous a tous menti à cette même table, en nous regardant droit dans les yeux ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le plan de celle-ci.

Il soupira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Tu avais raison depuis le début, Bobby. Je suis désolé…

Son père adoptif serra tendrement son avant-bras.

\- Oh, fils, j'aurais tellement préféré avoir eu tort…

Dean lui offrit un sourire fugace, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes.

\- Mais… et ensuite ? Castiel, Naomi, que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Sam, le front plissé.

Il feignit l'indifférence en haussant les épaules :

\- J'ai tué Naomi, et Castiel… Je voulais le tuer mais il était trop faible pour se défendre ou s'enfuir alors… je l'ai laissé là. J'imagine que les autres emplumés l'ont retrouvé. Mon seul ticket de sortie, c'était un ange qui était prisonnier dans une cellule là-haut – pourquoi, j'en sais rien - : en échange de sa liberté, il a accepté de me ramener ici. J'ai bien sûr essayé de le tuer dès qu'il a exécuté sa part du marché mais il a été plus rapide que moi… Il s'est enfui, et je suis rentré. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Bobby hocha la tête. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui reprocher un millier de choses mais eut la décence de remettre ses remontrances à plus tard pour qu'il se repose. Sam quant à lui avait besoin de temps pour digérer ces nouvelles; il demeura étonnamment silencieux, même si son frère pouvait voir les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait les mêmes, sauf qu'il les refoulait au fin fond de son esprit à mesure qu'elles (ré)apparaissaient.

Là où reposait déjà ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Castiel.

Dean alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le reste de la bouteille de scotch qu'il avait entamée et en but encore une gorgée, allongé tout habillé sur son lit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Il émergea en fin de matinée, la bouche pâteuse et le moral dans les talons.

Il avait rêvé du séraphin. Il l'avait vu recroquevillé par terre dans la salle de Naomi pendant que des anges le rouaient de coups de pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus.

Il l'avait supplié, mais il était resté assis sur un fauteuil à le regarder sans la moindre expression. À écouter ses os se briser l'un après l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas quitter le réconfort de son lit mais la faim finit par l'y forcer; après s'être débarbouillé le visage à l'évier de sa minable salle de bain, il se rendit à la cuisine commune où des pancakes froids l'attendaient. D'autres membres de la RT étaient en train de préparer le dîner et le saluèrent avec un respect religieux. Dean ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Quelques pancakes et un café engloutis, il voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais Charlie l'intercepta dans les couloirs :

\- Dean !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, plus fort qu'elle n'en paraissait capable et Dean inspira le parfum fruité de ses cheveux roux en fermant les yeux. L'étreinte se termina plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Sam m'a tout raconté ce matin… je suis désolée, vraiment. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'on peut ressentir, mais… Castiel… ce n'était pas de sa faute, il y était contraint ! C'est cette Naomi qui le manipulait.

\- Reste qu'il l'a quand-même fait. C'était lui… c'était ses propres mains, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança faillit briser son masque. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ni devant elle, ni devant personne.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… en tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

Il marmonna un « merci » étranglé avant de rejoindre sa chambre et son fonds de bouteille.

* * *

La première chose que vit Castiel quand il reprit connaissance fut un somptueux plafonnier en fer forgé. La lumière chaude n'émanait cependant pas de celui-ci; le soleil matinal brillait à travers une fenêtre à sa droite, transformant les particules de poussière qui virevoltaient dans l'air en poussière d'or.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, mon frère.

Le séraphin sursauta et dégaina sa Lame par réflexe. Un ange qu'il ne reconnut pas était assis à côté du lit.

\- Navré de t'avoir surpris. Je ne te veux aucun mal : c'est moi qui ai guéri ta blessure et qui t'ai amené ici.

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Naomi. Dean. L'obscurité.

\- Qui es-tu et combien de temps ai-je dormi ?!

L'inconnu eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

\- Gadriel. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant 3 jours, 2 heures et 45 minutes.

Castiel se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière avec la chaise. Son désespoir avait trouvé le bouc-émissaire idéal.

\- Toi… ! Tu es la cause de _tout_ ! De tout ce malheur, de toute cette souffrance… tu es celui qui a laissé le Serpent entrer dans le Jardin ! Tu es l'être le plus coupable de toute la Création !

Gadriel contracta sa mâchoire à défaut de pouvoir déglutir; la pointe de l'arme risquerait de percer la peau de son cou. Il regarda le séraphin dans les yeux avec des larmes de culpabilité dans les siens :

\- J'ai été abusé ! Je ne connaissais pas ses viles intentions et j'ai payé cher le prix de ma négligence… Tu peux m'imputer la responsabilité de l'Exclusion mais je ne suis pas responsable de la folie des hommes ni de ce que _vous_ êtes devenus pendant que je moisissais dans ma cellule !

Castiel hésita longuement, les dents découvertes. Il tenait à portée de Lame la racine même de la déchéance du monde et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer.

\- Comment t'es-tu échappé, après tout ce temps ?

\- L'humain qui était venu pour te sauver, Dean, m'a proposé de le ramener sur Terre en échange de ma liberté. Je ne pouvais bien sûr qu'accepter… des milliers d'année à fixer les mêmes quatre, maudits murs… Il a essayé de me tuer dès que nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper.

Le séraphin pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, sans toutefois éloigner le poignard de la jugulaire de l'ange. Entendre son nom était difficile.

\- … Et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Le regret était perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Vu l'empressement de ce Dean à me tuer et le fait qu'il m'avait menti quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui, j'ai pensé qu'il avait également tenté de te nuire.

\- C'est le comment, pas le pourquoi.

Gadriel soupira, résigné.

\- Je… je recherche simplement la rédemption. Mais si tu m'en juges indigne, alors tue-moi. J'accepterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit.

Une fois de plus, Castiel se retrouvait avec le destin d'un autre être sur les bras. _La vie ou la mort ?_ C'était un choix auquel il avait trop souvent donné la mauvaise réponse par le passé.

Un choix dont il avait plus qu'assez.

Il remonta sa Lame dans la manche de son trenchcoat et redressa Gadriel en même temps que son siège, avant de s'assoir en face de lui sur le lit.

\- Je suppose que je serais hypocrite de ne pas te laisser une deuxième chance, alors que j'ai si ardemment souhaité en bénéficier d'une moi aussi.

* * *

Entre veille et sommeil, Dean fut interrompu dans son écoute de « _Whipping Post_ » par son frère qui toquait bruyamment à sa porte.

\- Dean ? Il faut que tu viennes voir ça…

Quelque chose dans le ton de Sam l'alerta. Il ôta son casque et se leva pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Viens…

Il l'entraina dans la salle de réunion, où Bobby et Charlie les attendaient. La jeune femme lui montra le dernier journal télévisé sur son portable. Un homme noiraud aux yeux bleus pâles était assis dans un somptueux bureau de style colonial, les doigts entrecroisés. Si son apparence inspirait le pouvoir et la supériorité, ce n'était rien comparé au son de sa voix mielleuse lorsqu'il entama:

 _« Chers téléspectateurs, bienvenue dans ce journal spécial. Je me présente : Michel, archange. Je dirige les anges et ne réponds qu'à Dieu, avec qui je suis d'ailleurs le seul à être personnellement en contact. Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose… Il est très déçu par vos récentes actions. Vous conspirez contre vos propres sauveurs, ceux qu'Il vous a envoyés pour vous aider, ceux qui font en sorte que vous ayez du pain sur la table, du vin dans vos cruches et un toit sous lequel dormir ! Certains d'entre vous ont même été jusqu'à torturer et tuer nos semblables. Je fais bien sûr allusion aux frères Winchesters, qui vous exhortent à rejoindre leur Résistance ridicule, mais ils n'ont pas compris quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose que je vais tenter de vous exposer ici le plus clairement possible : c'est nous qui décidons si vous reverrez votre famille en rentrant du travail. C'est nous qui décidons si vous êtes un élément utile à la société ou un parasite à éliminer. C'est nous qui faisons littéralement la pluie ou le beau temps pour vos récoltes. Nous avons ces pouvoirs car ils nous ont été donnés par Dieu en personne; nous sommes ses Créatures au même titre que vous, et pourtant vous persistez à pécher contre nous. Et notre Seigneur est las de pardonner : la transgression d'y hier sera la dernière. Plus aucun écart ne sera désormais toléré, pas la moindre incartade. Enfin, rebelles qui me regardez, sachez que si vous respirez encore, c'est uniquement par chance, et la chance tourne. »_

La vidéo s'arrêta et la salle retomba dans un silence de mort. Dean ne sut quoi dire. Il avait peur pour l'humanité toute entière, pas que les membres de la RT; les anges étaient les seuls juges de la culpabilité d'un individu et leur jugement était aussi cruel que sans appel. Le teint blême de Sam et Charlie laissait à penser qu'ils partageaient ses craintes.

Bobby, qui ne se laissait jamais démonter, distribua les ordres d'une voix ferme:

\- Charlie, il faudrait que tu fasses circuler un message crypté sur le net : dis à tous nos contacts de faire profil bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sam, Dean, vous mettez le QG en quarantaine : personne n'entre ou ne sort sans mon accord. Vérifiez tous les sceaux ainsi que nos réserves : il faudra tenir le plus longtemps possible avant de devoir se risquer à mettre le nez dehors. Moi je vais fouiller nos archives pour trouver tout ce que je peux sur cet enfoiré d'archange.

* * *

 **Remarque: Dean écoutait "Whipping Post" par The Allman Brothers Band : encore une fois je l'ai choisie pour ses paroles, mais aussi parce que Jensen l'a chantée (bien mieux que l'originale) à une convention, jetez-y un œil sur Youtube ;) (((Il est ridiculement sexy franchement ne passez pas à côté de ça surtout de la fin quand il chante "I feel like I'm dyyyyiiiiiiing" d'accord c'est orgasmique)))  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Salut à tou(te)s, voilà enfin le chapitre 13, juste à temps pour le retour du Messie (je plaisante à peine, vraiment désolée pour l'attente…).**

 **J'en profite pour vous demander quelque chose d'important : est-ce que l'une (ou l'un, sait-on jamais) d'entre vous aimerait devenir mon/ma** **beta** **? Cela pourrait me motiver à écrire plus et surtout à m'améliorer, donc si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un MP ou dites-le moi dans un review et on discutera de tout ça ensemble.** **De préférence quelqu'un qui écrit aussi, qui connait bien SPN et qui a un très bon français.**

 **Enfin, je vous annonce que j'ai créé une** **playlist** **avec toutes les chansons qui m'ont inspirées pour écrire cette fic, cherchez juste « W pour Winchester » sur youtube^^ Toutes les chansons sont dans l'ordre des chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Michel tint sa promesse : dès le lendemain, les exécutions se multiplièrent à travers le monde entier.

Par deux, par cinq, puis par dix.

Pour un manque de respect envers un ange. Pour un couvre-feu non respecté. Pour des soupçons non confirmés.

Moins de la moitié des victimes se revendiquaient réellement du « mouvement W » et encore moins l'osaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. De toute manière, leurs aveux n'influençaient pas leur destin; ils n'étaient qu'une dernière bravade courageuse, que l'ultime sursaut d'une dignité en voie de disparition.

La fréquence des exécutions était telle que la plupart des anges avaient été mutés à ce poste. Tous vêtus de complets ou tailleurs aussi sobres que leur expression, ils alignaient les accusés sur l'échafaud, énonçaient brièvement leurs torts - fondés ou non - puis les brûlaient vifs de l'intérieur, les transformant en d'absurdes photophores humains devant les Fidèles qui y prenaient plaisir et les chaînes de télévision nationales qui y étaient obligées.

L'efficacité avait remplacé le rituel. Une procédure devenue sommaire. Banalisée.

Ce qui n'ôtait toutefois rien à l'horreur de ses spectateurs.

Attablés dans la salle de réunion, Charlie, Sam, Dean et Bobby venaient d'assister à la seizième mise à mort de la semaine : ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Il avait tagué « W » sur un mur de son école et ses camarades l'avaient dénoncé, certainement de peur d'être punis à sa place.

Il ne pleura pas, mais sa mère oui. Un ange dut la maitriser. Il lui toucha le front et elle s'effondra d'un bloc, ses hurlements coupés net.

\- Ça suffit, craqua Dean en se levant pour tourner le dos à l'écran du portable de Charlie.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait mis un point d'honneur à ne rater aucune diffusion jusqu'ici, par solidarité. Sauf que ses journées se résumaient désormais à voir des gens mourir et à boire dans l'espoir d'oublier leurs visages terrifiés, sans succès.

Ils réapparaissaient toujours dans ses cauchemars, aux côtés d'un ange impossible à oublier.

\- Il a raison… on ne peut plus attendre à ne rien faire, on doit agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! dit Sam avec détermination malgré son front plissé de chagrin.

\- C'est _déjà_ trop tard ! s'écria l'ainé. Tout ça ne te suffit pas ?! Même si on parvenait à tuer d'autres anges, combien de personnes de plus mourraient par notre faute ? Et si les anges décidaient de s'en prendre aux enfants cette fois ?! Ils viennent de tuer un gosse de quinze ans, bordel !

\- Dean, ce n'est pas de votre faute… la plupart de ces gens ont choisi de vous suivre de leur plein gré, parce que vous leur avez redonné espoir, intervint Bobby d'un ton réconfortant.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de notre faute ! Ces gens avaient tous une famille, des amis, qui maintenant les pleurent à cause de nous et de notre stupide vidéo !

Il se couvrit la bouche, les yeux brillant de larmes. Une réalisation équivalente à une gifle en pleine face :

\- Mon Dieu… on leur a donné la corde avec laquelle se pendre.

* * *

\- Je comprends, Castiel, mais pourquoi cet humain a-t-il risqué sa vie pour te sauver de Naomi ? demanda Gadriel avec un sincère désarroi.

Le séraphin eut un sourire triste. Il venait de lui relater dans les grandes lignes les millénaires d'Histoire qu'il avait manqués à cause de son emprisonnement, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Dean et sa trahison envers le Paradis. Il avait bien sûr gardé sous silence leur attirance réciproque; quelque chose qui restait encore bien mystérieux, même pour lui. Peut-être ne comprendrait-il jamais vraiment ce feu dans sa poitrine qui l'affaiblissait autant qu'il le renforçait.

Après tout, comment expliquer l'amour à un être qui n'était pas sensé en éprouver pour un autre que son Créateur ?

\- Dean est un homme altruiste et extrêmement loyal envers ceux qu'il estime être ses amis… il a dû penser que j'en faisais partie.

\- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé pour mort et a-t-il tenté de me tuer ensuite ?

Les bonnes questions sont les plus douloureuses à répondre.

\- Parce que j'ai exécuté son père en 1991.

Gadriel eut l'air d'avoir compris… l'espace d'une seconde.

\- … Mais il sait bien que tu n'avais pas le choix, sait-il ? Tu ne faisais qu'exécuter les ordres.

Castiel lâcha un rire grave et amer, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur qui avait décidément de la peine à concilier cette image avec son souvenir des autres anges, aussi fiers qu'austères.

\- Oui, il le sait… hélas, les sentiments sont plus puissants que toute raison.

L'ébauche d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Gadriel.

\- … Tu as l'air d'en parler d'expérience, mon frère…

* * *

Dean grogna de mécontentement.

Un bruit sourd et répétitif lui vrillait les tympans. Il avait l'impression qu'il provenait de l'intérieur même de sa tête, toutefois sa migraine faussait sûrement son jugement; il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du temps où il n'avait pas mal à la tête. Même si la bouteille qui ne quittait jamais sa table de chevet en était en partie responsable, son incursion au Paradis avait également dû chambouler quelque chose dans son cerveau.

Il roula sur le côté et heurta un corps chaud. Après quelques secondes de confusion, il sourit.

 _Ah oui… Lisa_.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant un rayon de lumière jaune éclairer l'obscurité poisseuse de la pièce, et la silhouette gigantesque de Sam apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Dean, ça va faire une heure que je toque- oh, pardon, je ne savais pas…, bredouilla-t-il à mi-voix lorsqu'il aperçut la femme brune allongée à côté de lui, encore assoupie.

\- Tu veux quoi, putain ?! chuchota son ainé en se protégeant les yeux avec le dos de sa main.

Court silence. Entre ses doigts tendus, il ne voyait son frère qu'en ombre chinoise mais il pouvait presque l'entendre déglutir.

\- Je… je venais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien… ça fait deux jours que tu restes cloitré dans ta chambre. Tu as mangé ? Est-ce que tu as au moins bu autre chose que de l'alcool, comme tu sais, de _l'eau_ ?

\- Il y a soixante pourcents d'eau dans le scotch alors techniquement oui, j'en ai bu, maintenant fais-moi plaisir et respecte l'intimité de ton grand-frère.

Sam soupira profondément avant de répliquer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas m'attarder davantage : ça sent le fauve ici - et je suis poli.

La porte se referma, laissant Dean à demi-couché dans l'obscurité totale. Il pouvait déjà sentir la morsure de la culpabilité se refermer sur sa gorge, à côté de seize autres. Il n'aurait pas dû chasser son frère alors qu'il essayait seulement de l'aider.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire tant de choses et en faire tant d'autres…

Distraction providentielle, Lisa remua :

\- Dean... ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui, ma belle. Prêt à reprendre là où on en était restés…

Elle pouffa de rire et se blottit contre lui en embrassant le creux de sa clavicule. Dean caressa les doux cheveux couleur chocolat qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, perdu dans de sombres pensées, et sursauta quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son sexe.

\- Cette partie-là de ton anatomie n'a pas l'air d'être prête, elle, ricana-t-elle.

 _Touché_. En même temps, après le marathon de la nuit dernière et la quantité d'alcool qu'il s'était envoyée, ce n'était pas étonnant que le soldat soit au repos.

\- Pas grave, j'en ai pas besoin pour te faire grimper aux rideaux…, susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'excitation, soudain très intéressée :

\- Ah non ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean la fit rouler sur le dos d'un baiser fervent, puis recula sous les draps en en déposant d'autres le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. Il saisit délicatement ces dernières pour les relever et, la plante des pieds de Lisa sur chaque épaule, pressa sa langue le long de son intimité dans un langoureux mouvement ascendant.

Nul doute que les rebelles des chambres voisines entendirent le gémissement extatique qu'elle lâcha.

* * *

Une jeune tatoueuse aux courts cheveux roses finissait de désinfecter ses instruments et sa chaise de travail quand un infime bruissement d'ailes la fit se retourner. A la place du pigeon qu'elle crut d'abord être _à nouveau_ entré dans son local malgré le rideau de perles qu'elle avait installé, se trouvaient deux grands hommes aux traits étrangement parents.

Deux choses éveillèrent alors sa méfiance : elle ne les avait pas entendus entrer, or son rideau faisait un véritable bruit de castagnettes, et surtout, personne de sensé ne serait de sortie après vingt-et-une heures à moins de vouloir en finir avec la vie.

Elle fit donc mine d'aller à leur rencontre en s'approchant en réalité prudemment du _Glock 19_ qu'elle cachait sous sa caisse… lorsque le noiraud s'entailla l'avant-bras sans sourciller avec un éclat de miroir avant de peindre des symboles de sang sur sa vitrine. Il y en avait une telle quantité qu'il aurait dû perdre connaissance. Quant aux symboles, ils avaient beau ressembler à ceux qu'elle avait vus dans la vidéo des deux frères canons, ces deux-là n'étaient pas des rebelles, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient des hommes; elle le sentait aussi clairement que le frisson glacé qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle reposa son arme. Elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

\- Je suis en train de fermer. Si c'est mon permis que vous voulez, je peux vous le mon-

\- Nous n'avons que faire de ta licence, femme. Nous avons simplement besoin que tu nous tatoues ceci, déclara le plus jeune comme s'il jouait dans une pièce de théâtre.

Interloquée, elle le regarda s'emparer du bloc de feuilles qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main sur son bureau pour gribouiller ses idées de motifs; il y inscrit plusieurs lettres d'un alphabet qu'elle ne connaissait pas en empruntant son stylo _Hello Kitty_.

Scène cocasse qui l'aurait fait rire, si sa vie n'était pas potentiellement en jeu.

Il lui tendit le bloc une fois son dessin terminé :

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement rien à t'offrir en échange de tes services.

 _Bien sûr, c'est pas comme si je peinais déjà à boucler les fins de mois,_ pensa-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle fit preuve d'un sang-froid qui l'étonna elle-même en répliquant d'un ton désinvolte, bras croisés :

\- Écoutez, tant que vous ne me tuez pas et que vous ne mettez plus jamais les pieds chez moi, ça me va.

L'être la contempla d'un air presque… attendri. Son confrère, qui les avait rejoints, ayant terminé de barbouiller la vitrine qu'elle mettrait probablement _toute_ la nuit à nettoyer, souriait également.

\- Marché conclu.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que cela va nous dissimuler des autres anges ? demanda Castiel en réajustant sa chemise blanche par-dessus l'encre fraichement injectée dans sa peau.

À peine la tatoueuse avait-elle terminé le dernier glyphe au niveau de son flanc qu'il avait déjà cicatrisé, sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune femme.

Gadriel et lui marchaient à présent côte à côte sur le trottoir éclairé par des lampadaires qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, passant tour à tour d'un cercle de lumière à l'obscurité poussiéreuse, série de taches dorées ponctuant un canevas anthracite.

\- Oui. Naomi n'a pas jugé bon d'effacer des informations que je ne risquais de toute manière jamais d'utiliser, au fonds de ma cellule… Je pense qu'elle a dû renforcer la sécurité suite à ma bavure et à la déchéance de Lucifer; en tout cas, j'ai entendu bien des hurlements provenant de sa salle pendant que je purgeais ma peine.

Le séraphin fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il ressentait un grand vide au fond de lui et ses interrogations ne faisaient que l'agrandir.

\- Si Naomi nous a vraiment ôté ces souvenirs à moi et à tous les autres anges… Pourquoi Dieu aurait-il à la base ancré dans notre grâce de quoi nous défendre face à nos propres frères ? Et quels souvenirs nous a-t-elles encore arrachés ?

Gadriel le contempla du coin de l'œil, son visage anguleux arborant toujours la même expression méprisante, conséquence des milliers d'années passées à se haïr lui et ses geôliers.

\- Crois-moi, mon frère : l'ignorance est une bénédiction.

Ils furent interrompus par un ange qui tournait au bout de la rue, patrouillant probablement à la recherche de personnes ayant violé le couvre-feu. D'un mouvement synchrone, ils se réfugièrent dans une ruelle adjacente et attendirent. Leur semblable passa devant eux sans remarquer leur présence, tandis qu'ils restaient capables de sentir la sienne.

Gadriel releva fièrement un sourcil en direction de Castiel pour lui signifier « _je te l'avais dit_ ». Dès que l'ange se fut suffisamment éloigné, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, jusqu'à atteindre un écran géant qui surplombait un boulevard désert. Les images de dizaines d'exécutions y étaient projetées, les torts des condamnés défilant juste en dessous. La dernière montrait un adolescent montant sur l'échafaud et ce qui devait être sa mère se débattant en arrière-plan, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Même à la toute fin, alors que ses globes oculaires éclataient comme des fruits murs sous l'effet de la chaleur intense, le garçon se retint de hurler.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Gadriel à travers ses dents serrées.

Une publicité pour une marque de café défilait désormais sur l'écran telle une insulte.

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos.

\- On essaie de rallier nos frères à notre cause, et s'ils refusent…

Sa Lame angélique glissa hors de la manche de son trenchcoat, atterrissant directement dans la paume de sa main.

\- … Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait.

* * *

Après trois jours, Dean se décida enfin à se doucher et à sortir de sa chambre. En effet, plus rien ne l'y retenait : Lisa était partie la veille peu après leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air et surtout, il était à court de whisky.

Les cheveux en bataille, il erra donc dans les couloirs du bunker en plissant les yeux, ces derniers semblant avoir oublié comment réagir à la lumière pourtant tamisée des ampoules encagées qui pendaient du plafond. Arrivé à la buvette du port, il s'installa sur un tabouret que lui céda un rebelle accommodant et ignora les regards fixés sur lui. Certains pleins d'espoir, d'autres pleins d'amertume.

Il préférait les seconds.

\- Le prends pas mal mon pote mais t'as une tête à faire peur, le salua Ash en grimaçant.

\- Woah, bonjour aussi, Ash, fit Dean d'un air faussement vexé.

\- Essaie plutôt « bonsoir » ! C'est pas loin de dix-huit heures…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus des étagères à bouteilles, qui indiquait bel et bien dix-huit heures moins quart. _Merde_.

\- Ça tombe bien, je peux te demander un verre sans passer pour un alcoolique.

Ash lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais finit par remplir deux verres, dont un pour lui.

\- Écoute, Dean… je sais que tu se sens responsable pour… pour la merde que c'est dehors mais –

\- Arrête, s'il-te-plait… Ne me balances pas de mensonges du genre « tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer… »

Il finit son verre d'une traite et se releva si vite que sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Pour la millième fois, ses pensées s'échouèrent sur le séraphin, attirées par un courant irrésistible.

Un haut-le-cœur lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Plus de mensonges, dit-il dans sa barbe.

Avant qu'Ash n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il s'engouffra dans un des couloirs creusés à même la roche, marchant pour le seul but de marcher. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air dans ce trou à rats et ses jambes le démangeaient. Pas qu'elles, d'ailleurs, ses mains rêvaient de planter une Lame angélique dans un maximum d'emplumés. Il serra les poings rien qu'à l'idée.

Par hasard ou par instinct, il se retrouva devant la cuisine commune. La responsable, Martha, une veuve bien en chair qui voyait en lui le fils que les anges lui avait arraché, avait pris soin de lui garder de côté la dernière conserve de raviolis à la viande. Cette attention le toucha tant qu'il faillit fondre en pleurs au beau milieu de la cafétéria. A la place, il serra étroitement Martha dans ses bras, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant la chaleur d'une mère partie trop tôt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir lesdits raviolis encore fumants, il croisa le regard avide d'une fillette assise à la table d'en face. Dans son assiette gisaient quelques haricots blancs et des biscuits secs. Les derniers restes de la réserve jadis importante du QG.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens, Justine, la gronda sa mère. Allez, finis ton assiette.

L'enfant secoua vigoureusement la tête et continua à fixer le repas de Dean.

Qui soupira et se leva pour aller l'échanger avec son assiette de haricots.

Embarrassée, la mère le noya sous les remerciements, cependant aucun ne le récompensa autant que le sourire solaire qu'arbora la fillette en dégustant son premier ravioli.

* * *

Rufus, vieil ami de Bobby et chargé des communications radio, était en train de surveiller les fréquences en fumant sa cigarette matinale lorsqu'elles furent soudain toutes remplacées par un seul et même message :

« _Attention, ceci est une annonce de vos Sauveurs. Nous informons le rebelle Rufus Turner que nous détenons sa mère, Dorothy Turner, domiciliée à Canaan dans le Vermont. Si Rufus Turner se rend dans les vingt-quatre heures, aucun mal ne sera fait à sa mère. À défaut, cette dernière subira le supplice de l'aigle._ »

Le message recommença, encore et encore. Choqué, Rufus fixa la radio en silence, assez longtemps pour que sa cigarette lui brûle les doigts; il la lâcha en jurant avant de la ramasser pour l'écraser dans le cendrier en verre.

Le visage enfouit dans ses mains, il jura à nouveau.

Comment diable avaient-ils pu la retrouver ? Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la Rébellion. Croyant la mettre en sécurité en coupant les ponts. Avant ce matin, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était encore en vie.

Et voilà qu'elle était en danger de mort à cause de lui.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devrait faire, sans pouvoir s'y résoudre. La simple idée de rester planqué sous terre en toute sécurité tandis que la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde souffrirait le martyr le révoltait.

Il se leva et se rendit au pas de course à l'issue de secours la plus proche.

\- Navré, Bobby… mais c'est ma _mère_ ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras.

* * *

 **[La suite dans le courant du mois de juillet]**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tou(te)s, vous m'avez manqué !**

 **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, laquelle voulez-vous en premier ? Bon je commence par la bonne : j'ai réussi mes examens et passe donc en dernière année de Bachelor o/ La mauvaise : j'ai des horaires de malade en plus d'un travail à rédiger donc j'aurais très très peu de temps pour écrire… Dans le pire des cas, vous aurez donc la suite en janvier.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Au sommet d'un mont enneigé se tenait une femme à la chevelure rouge balayée par une brise glaciale.

En dessous d'elle, un monastère bouddhiste était logé dans la fissure rocailleuse qui zébrait la montagne. Les mantras des moines et les vibrations des bols chantants s'en élevaient librement, sans aucun obstacle pour en atténuer le son.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés, elle se laissait simplement porter par cette mélodie aussi épurée que la neige qu'elle foulait, lorsque deux hommes apparurent derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face.

\- Anna, je t'en prie, je dois te parler. Ne nous signale pas aux autres, la supplia Castiel, les yeux plissés à cause de la blancheur aveuglante du paysage.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder cette faveur ? Et qui est-il ? répliqua la jeune femme en désignant Gadriel de son épée angélique.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ecoute, je suis venu à toi car je sais que nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi. Tu as été ma supérieure et tu m'as formé à la fonction d'inquisiteur, mais je sais que tu as toi aussi été en proie au doute, et aux… sentiments, par le passé.

Anna croisa les bras.

\- Si tu crois cela, tu as vraiment perdu la raison, Castiel… Je sais où va ma loyauté, contrairement à toi : elle va à notre Père et à son messager, Michel.

\- Donc tuer jour après jour les êtres humains qui auraient soit disant enfreint ses lois « divines » ne te dérange pas le moins du monde ?

Elle ignora les guillemets qu'il avait esquissés avec ses doigts.

\- Non. C'est mon devoir. Je l'accomplis sans plaisir ni remords.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil rehaussé avec défi.

\- … Ainsi tu ne te réfugies pas dans les prières de ces moines pour taire les voix qui hurlent dans ta tête ? _Leurs_ voix ?

Elle tressaillit. Les mains crispées sur les manches de son blouson kaki, elle reprit d'un ton aussi las qu'accablé :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Castiel ?

Enthousiasmé d'avoir réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, il s'approcha d'elle, les paumes tournées vers le ciel.

Plus aucune provocation sur ses traits.

\- Rejoins-nous, Anna ! Aide-nous à arrêter ce massacre inutile et à mettre fin à la tyrannie de Michel ! Notre Père ne cautionnerait jamais ces actes, tu le sais au fond de toi. Nous n'avons pas été créés pour semer la terreur et la mort parmi Ses créatures.

\- Alors pourquoi avons-nous été créés ?

Pris de court par cette question qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se poser auparavant, Castiel y réfléchit quelques secondes. En vain.

\- Je ne le sais pas. Je t'en prie, Anna… nous avons besoin de ton aide et de celle du maximum d'anges qui voudront bien se rallier à notre cause.

\- Ta « cause » ? On croirait entendre Lucifer…, ricana la jeune femme, de plus en plus déstabilisée.

Le chant des moines cessa un silence de plomb tomba sur le mont. Le séraphin ne releva pas l'insulte. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison et était prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, tout comme Lucifer avant lui la comparaison était donc exacte au moins sur ces points.

Anna lui tourna le dos et fixa l'horizon, en se frottant les bras comme si elle souffrait du froid. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher derrière les crêtes aiguisées.

\- Je suis désolée, Castiel… Je ne peux pas. Je…je ne saurais pas comment faire…

Castiel sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Le libre arbitre est terrifiant, au début… Et il le demeure bien souvent plus tard. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il s'apprêtait à partir avec Gadriel quand Anna les retint :

\- Attendez… je ne peux pas vous suivre mais je peux vous dire ceci : ils ont capturé un des membres de la Résistance ce matin aux Etats-Unis et tu sais comme moi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne leur révèle tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir…

Une peur vertigineuse saisit la poitrine de Castiel.

 _Le QG !_

* * *

Les deux anges rebelles apparurent dans la chambre de Charlie, qui dormait encore. A mi-voix, le séraphin ordonna à Gadriel de localiser Sam et Dean sans jamais se montrer. Dès qu'il se fut volatilisé, il réveilla la jeune femme en touchant son épaule; elle sursauta tant qu'elle faillit tomber de sa couchette.

\- C-C-Castiel qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en réajustant nerveusement son pyjama _Betty Boop_.

\- Les anges vont débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre, vous devez évacuer le QG !

\- Sérieux ?! Oh mon Dieu, je veux dire- ou-oui d'accord, je file avertir Bobby !

\- Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'ai avertie, il ne te croirait pas, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en se levant avec une rapidité surprenante.

A peine eut-elle passé le seuil de sa porte que Gadriel était de retour:

\- Sam est dans la salle de sport. Aucune trace de Dean.

Castiel pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher; il pouvait déjà sentir les ondes multidimensionnelles des anges se propager dans leur direction et Gadriel attendait stoïquement ses ordres.

\- Suis-moi.

* * *

Charlie ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de réunion, surprenant Bobby qui y lisait un vieux manuscrit hébraïque en sirotant du café froid. Les poches sous ses yeux et la cafetière presque vide à côté de lui indiquaient qu'il avait fait nuit blanche.

\- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? la questionna-t-il, alerté à la fois par sa tenue et par sa lividité.

\- Ordonnez l'évacuation tout de suite ! Les anges arrivent !

Trop tard.

Les murs se mirent à trembler sourdement. Les étagères grincèrent. Les livres s'entrechoquèrent.

Certains s'écrasèrent par terre tandis que les ampoules grésillaient avant d'éclater en mille morceaux, plongeant la salle ainsi que la majeure partie du QG dans l'obscurité totale.

Le cinquantenaire marmonna la plus longue litanie de jurons de toute sa vie en enclenchant à tâtons le microphone.

 _« C'est Bobby. Evacuez immédiatement, le QG est compromis, je répète, le QG est compromis ! »_

Tandis que l'annonce était diffusée sur tous les haut-parleurs, Castiel et Gadriel téléportaient à la chaine autant de rebelles qu'ils le pouvaient, brosse-à-dent à la bouche s'il le fallait, vidant cellule après cellule.

\- Castiel, on ne peut pas rester ! Les anges sont trop nombreux ! hurla le second par-dessus les cris.

Terrorisés, les gens avaient commencé à sortir dans les couloirs et à se diriger en masse vers les issues de secours. Le séraphin attrapa une fillette et sa mère juste avant qu'elles ne soient piétinées dans la panique générale et alla les mettre à l'abri.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour sous terre, Gadriel lui saisit fermement le bras.

\- Mon frère, nous ne pouvons pas tous les sauver. Partons tant que nous le pouvons encore !

Castiel scruta une dernière fois la foule que les néons défaillants éclairaient par intermittence, cherchant désespérément parmi les visages terrifiés celui de Dean.

\- Castiel !

A contrecœur, il se volatilisa, suivi de près par Gadriel.

* * *

Bobby fouilla dans les tiroirs et craqua un bâton luminescent. Dès qu'une lueur verte s'en dégagea, il entraina Charlie dans les couloirs, vers la sortie la plus proche.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant celle-ci et constatèrent avec effroi que trop de personnes essayaient d'en sortir en même temps, créant un bouchon de bras et de jambes gigotant dans tous les sens.

\- Idiots ! Il faut passer l'un après l'autre ! s'écria Bobby avant de pousser un jeune homme qui essayait de faire tomber une femme déjà engagée sur l'échelle. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre esprit d'équipe ? Nous sommes tous dans la même merde alors entraidez-vous, bon sang !

Contre toute attente, les rebelles l'écoutèrent et firent la queue sous la bouche d'égout, aidant les autres à monter en les éclairant avec leurs lampes torches.

Satisfait de son autorité, Bobby se retourna et son sourire se décomposa.

Il se trouvait nez à nez avec un ange immense, qui regardait déjà par-dessus lui comme s'il n'était qu'un inconvénient mineur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au camionneur pour l'apostropher.

\- Écoute-moi bien, l'emplumé. C'est moi que tu veux : je suis le chef de la Résistance !

Avec un dédain non dissimulé, le regard de l'ange se posa enfin sur lui. Vide et inhumain, pas si éloigné de celui d'une poupée ou d'un robot. Bobby déglutit et sortit discrètement une épée angélique de la poche arrière de son jeans.

Il entendit Charlie et plusieurs autres crier son nom.

\- Dépêchez-vous, je vais le retenir ! hurla-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant d'enfoncer sa Lame dans la poitrine du géant.

Hélas, il manqua sa cible et elle se planta dans le biceps de l'ange, qui grimaça. Bobby fit une nouvelle tentative, mais une main puissante se referma sur son bras et en broya l'os aussi aisément qu'une coquille d'œuf. Il eut à peine le temps de grogner de douleur qu'un coup de poing l'envoya valser contre le mur de briques humides.

La vision trouble et les oreilles sifflantes, il distingua l'ange s'approcher des derniers rebelles encore sur l'échelle et trouva le courage de se relever.

Il retrouva sa Lame sur le sol et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, transperça le dos du géant.

L'odeur de cendre envahit ses narines et lui piquèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'il put les rouvrir, deux nouveaux anges s'étaient emparés de lui et l'avaient désarmé.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la pantoufle rose de Charlie s'extrayant du souterrain.

* * *

Sam n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Des silhouettes sombres apparaissaient par flashs, juste le temps de briser la nuque d'un rebelle avant de réapparaitre plus loin pour en exécuter un autre de la même manière, dans une valse de mort au caractère psychédélique renforcé par la lueur verte des bâtons fluorescents que les corps sans vie lâchaient l'un après l'autre sur le sol.

Il surveillait toutes les directions à la fois tout en sachant que c'était pertinemment inutile, vu la rapidité des anges. Les solutions qu'il envisageait défilaient dans son esprit comme les rouleaux d'une machine à sous, sans s'arrêter sur aucune qui pourrait éventuellement leur sauver la vie. Il n'entendait plus rien à part le son de sa respiration erratique et les battements effrénés de son cœur.

 _Non_.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique. Derrière lui, les siens étaient encore en train de monter à l'échelle. Il était leur seul rempart contre une mort certaine.

Sam sortit la Lame angélique qu'il avait gardé sur lui par précaution depuis la menace de Michel et s'entailla l'avant-bras avec, le sang coulant tout de suite à profusion.

\- Quelle chance... _Sam Winchester_ , fit soudain une voix spectrale à sa droite.

Sans perdre une seconde à l'écouter, il planta la Lame dans la poitrine osseuse d'une vieille femme aux cheveux gris relevés en un chignon parfait.

Cette dernière tituba en suffocant, ses yeux écarquillés brillant d'une lueur blanche, puis elle s'effondra dans un nuage de cendres.

Trois autres anges la remplacèrent aussitôt; il comprit qu'elle les avait appelés en renfort juste avant de mourir.

Plus grands, plus forts, plus nombreux.

Mais il était _Sam Putain de Winchester_ et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il fit un pas de côté et plaqua sa main ensanglantée sur le Sceau d'Expulsion qu'il avait tracé contre le mur.

Les trois gorilles s'évaporèrent en hurlant.

* * *

\- Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama Dean en brandissant le poisson qu'il venait de remonter du fleuve à l'aide de sa canne à pêche.

Il le tua d'un coup sec et le lança dans le seau à côté de lui qui contenait déjà neuf de ses congénères maigre pitance pour une centaine de personnes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le soleil de midi brillait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur intense qu'il lui procura, un luxe dont il avait été privé pendant toute la durée de la quarantaine.

Quelques instants où plus rien n'existait, où tout était balayé par les clapotis de l'eau sous ses jambes qu'il laissait pendre du ponton.

Un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, il remit un appât sur l'hameçon et relança sa ligne.

Tout d'un coup, des éclats de voix troublèrent le calme de la rive. Dean les évalua à quinze, peut-être vingt mètres de distance. Il se leva d'un bond et alla se cacher dans les buissons, épée angélique dégainée.

C'était Sam et un petit groupe de rebelles. Ils avaient tout l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer. Beaucoup étaient en chemise de nuit ou même torse nu. Sam pressait sa main sur son avant-bras et avait la mine pâle. Une femme épongeait le sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière avec un chiffon.

\- Sam ? Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant de sa cachette.

Le soulagement illumina le visage l'intéressé.

\- Dean ! On doit partir, vite ! Les anges ont trouvé le QG…

Dean se figea dans l'examen du bras de son petit frère.

 _Cas_.

 _Non, il n'aurait pas pu… ?_

\- Comment ?

\- Tôt ce matin les anges ont menacé de torturer la mère de Rufus s'il ne se rendait pas… Du temps qu'on se rende compte de sa disparition, c'était déjà trop tard.

Il pinça les lèvres et déchira un bout de sa chemise pour faire un garrot. La trahison venait ainsi de leurs propres rangs.

\- Et Charlie ? Bobby ? Ash ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on ne les a pas vus...

Dean passa la main sur sa bouche et hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur la berge. Sam tenta de le rassurer.

\- Il y a plusieurs sorties de secours, ils ont peut-être réussi à s'enfuir…

\- Mmh.

Il alla récupérer son seau et sa canne à pêche.

\- Ok, on bouge.

\- Direction la cabane de chasse de Bobby, compléta Sam à l'attention du petit groupe. Les autres savent qu'ils doivent nous rejoindre là-bas.

 _S'il en reste._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à ladite cabane à la nuit tombée, après avoir déambulé dans les bois pendant des kilomètres. Une chance qu'aucun grizzly ne leur soit tombé dessus.

Dean déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avec la clé qui était cachée sous l'un des nombreux pots de fleurs qui ornaient la barrière du porche et alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour que le groupe puisse se réchauffer.

Épuisés, les rebelles s'affalèrent sur le vieux canapé effilé, blottis les uns contre les autres. Sam insista pour aider Dean à vider et préparer les poissons mais Dean lui dit d'aller se reposer; il avait besoin de récupérer.

Quant à lui, il avait surtout besoin de s'occuper pour taire ses angoisses. Alors il vida les tripes et releva les filets d'un coup de couteau, comme son père le lui avait enseigné des années plus tôt.

Il s'était moqué de lui quand il avait détourné le regard pendant que le poisson pourtant mort se tordait entre ses mains, le ventre ouvert.

 _"Allez, Dean, sois un homme !"_

Dean pouffa d'un rire sans joie. Quel homme il était de n'avoir pas été là pour protéger sa famille.

Heureusement, son petit frère l'était. Il le regarda et une vague de fierté le submergea; son cadet somnolait sur le sofa, son bras entourant un petit garçon appuyé contre lui. Ce dernier avait été séparé de ses parents durant l'attaque et avait pleuré pendant une grande partie du trajet, inconsolable, jusqu'à ce que Sam le porte sur ses épaules.

Quand le poisson fut cuit et assaisonné avec le peu d'épices qu'il avait pu trouver dans les armoires, Dean réveilla les autres et ils mangèrent en silence, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Il y avait une ancienne télévision cathodique dans un coin de la pièce. A la fin du repas, Dean regarda son frère et il hocha la tête. C'était la seule source d'information qui leur restait.

La gorge nouée, il se leva et alluma le groupe électrogène. Après quelques protestations, il se mit en route et le téléviseur se couvrit de neige.

Dean ajusta l'antenne jusqu'à ce qu'il capte une chaine. Il avait l'embarras du choix, car toutes celles qu'il trouva montraient les mêmes images.

Une femme jura avant de prendre le petit garçon avec elle et de sortir sur le porche en lui couvrant les yeux.

Une centaine de personnes étaient empilées dans une fosse à ciel ouvert, au milieu d'un champ. Des personnes qu'ils avaient tous connus, de près ou de loin, avec qui ils avaient partagés un verre, un repas, une chambre.

Des amis, des parents, des amants.

Dans cette masse de corps nus et grisâtres, Dean reconnut Ash, ses longs cheveux châtains couronnant son visage livide.

\- Non..., murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sam serra son épaule pour le réconforter.

Sur la prochaine image, les anges étaient alignés devant les cadavres, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

La caméra se focalisa sur la personne agenouillée devant eux, dont chaque bras était solidement attaché à un poteau planté dans le sol.

Dean arrêta de respirer.

C'était Bobby.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais j'ai jugé mieux de le laisser ainsi que de le rallonger inutilement. Il s'y passe déjà beaucoup de choses et je voulais laisser le doute planer sur le sort des autres personnages…**

 **PS : la partie sur le vidage des poissons est inspirée d'une expérience personnelle ô combien traumatisante haha**

 **A bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tout(e)s, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre fort en émotions et en nouveaux personnages :D**

 **Mais avant cela, j'ai deux choses à vous dire:**

 **1)** Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma beta depuis des mois, donc **je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle beta fiable** qui serait d'accord de passer mes chapitres au peigne fin pour trouver toutes les incohérences/fautes d'orthographe/oublis qui s'y cachent, si vous êtes intéressé(e), merci de m'envoyer un mp :) ** **  
****

 ** **2)**** **9'040 vues** sur ma fic en cours "W pour Winchester". **144 reviews**. Entre deux, la Fosse des Mariannes. ****

Les vues et les favoris me font bien plaisir mais sont **complètement inutiles**. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir ce que vous avez aimé ? Ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ? Ce que vous aimeriez voir ? Je sais que j'ai mes torts, je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire et je poste de façon irrégulière... Je ne suis certainement pas non plus la meilleure écrivaine de ce site.

Mais même si on enlève ces facteurs, vous êtes **60** à suivre cette fic, et pourtant j'ai entre **6-13 reviews par chapitre** (merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, ce n'est pas à vous que s'adresse ce point xoxo)... Vous trouvez cela normal ? On m'a dit que certaines d'entre vous attendaient de voir la fin de la fic pour commenter, **pour s'assurer que je la termine comme ils le souhaitent**. Désolée mais je comprendrai jamais ça; si l'auteure ne termine pas la fic ou pas comme les gens l'aurait souhaité,  est-ce que ça anéantit tout ce qu'elle a fait jusque-là ? Est-ce que tous ses premiers chapitres ne méritent plus de compliments/remarques/encouragements ? Je pourrais mourir avant d'avoir terminé W et je mourrais avant d'avoir eu tous les reviews que j'aurais eu si j'avais terminé la fic: je mourrais donc en étant persuadée que les gens n'en avaient rien à foutre de ma fic alors qu'en fait ils voulaient hypothétiquement rester dans l'ombre pour s'assurer que je finisse correctement la fic pour _daigner_ laisser un commentaire. Sans compter le fait que je ne pourrais pas prendre en compte vos désirs si vous ne commentez qu'à la fin. **C'est complètement con.**

J'espère vous avoir montré un autre point de vue, celui de l'auteur qui s'arrache les cheveux pour écrire et mettre à disposition gratuitement quelque chose. Bien sûr "on écrit d'abord pour soi" et toutes ces conneries. Bien sur que j'écris pour moi. Mais j'écris pour vous aussi. Parce que moi je connais déjà l'histoire. Elle est dans ma tête, en full HD, DTS et 4D. Et essayer de vous la retransmettre comme si vous la voyiez dans votre tête, c'est mon but. ça me prend des plombes, plombes que je prends sur le peu de temps libre que me laissent mes études.

 **Alors un "g bien aimer tel ou tel sène merci" serait la moindre des choses. Surtout que je réponds toujours à tous les reviews.**

Coup(s) de gueule terminé(s).

 ** **Trigger warnings : violence graphique, harcèlement sexuel et mention sous-entendue d'abus sexuel (passé), aucun des deux n'étant perpétré par Dean. ****

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

Nous avons tous eu dans notre vie un moment où le sol s'était dérobé sous nos pieds et où un noir abîme nous avait engloutis tout entiers. Nous ne pouvions alors ni penser, ni pleurer, ni crier.

Notre cerveau nous avait coupés de la réalité afin de se préserver.

Il ne restait alors plus que les fonctions automatiques du corps qui s'évertuaient à vouloir vivre malgré la mort imminente de l'âme ; les images qui se reflétaient sur la surface humide de nos cornées et les sons qui faisaient vibrer nos tympans comme un tonnerre lointain.

C'était ainsi, qu'impuissants, Dean et les autres assistaient à l'exécution de leur chef et père adoptif.

* * *

Les anges étaient aussi immobiles que leurs victimes amassées dans la fosse commune derrière eux.

Bobby tira sur ses liens dans l'espoir de se libérer, grogna de douleur quand l'os de son avant-bras cassé perça la peau.

Et cessa de se débattre.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, un ange aux traits trop parfaits était apparu à l'écran. Il regarda ses soldats et les cadavres, puis, satisfait, commença son discours :

 _« Chers Fidèles, chers humains. Moi, Michel, messager de la parole de Dieu, je suis venu en personne mettre fin à la rébellion qui trouble depuis trop longtemps notre coexistence. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête : en effet, ce matin, nous avons débusqué et exterminé ces rats, dans les égouts mêmes où ils se terraient sans contribuer à la société. Leur chef, Bobby Singer, a été capturé afin d'être soumis, comme le veut la loi divine, au châtiment de l'Aigle de Sang. »_

Un souvenir traumatique resurgit dans la mémoire de Dean à l'entente de ce nom et l'angoisse qu'il provoqua fut telle qu'elle le reconnecta au présent, lui redonnant l'usage de la parole :

\- Non-non-non, Sam, on doit faire quelque chose ! Vite, on doit-

Il s'étrangla avec un sanglot; il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Sam le serra dans ses bras, une main posée sur sa tête comme si c'était lui, l'aîné qui réconfortait son petit frère.

\- On ne peut rien faire, Dean… Tu n'as pas à regarder, dit Sam en clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

Dean se dégagea de son étreinte et se força à fixer l'écran. Il inspira profondément, serra les poings jusqu'à ce que le sang goutte sur le vieux tapis effilé de la cabane.

\- Non.

 _Sois un homme, Dean._

Il renifla, hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le porter tout seul, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire peiné tordit la bouche de Sam.

À la télévision, les anges avaient changé de place : ils étaient désormais postés en demi-cercle autour du condamné et avaient entamé un chant d'une beauté funèbre. Quant à Michel, il avait dégainé son épée et saisi rudement le crâne de Bobby pour montrer son visage aux caméras.

Une terreur infinie brillait dans ses yeux gris mais elle ne franchit jamais la barrière de ses lèvres.

Celles de Dean tremblaient.

Michel reprit d'une voix sans appel :

 _« Bobby Singer, vous êtes reconnu coupable d'abandon de poste, d'évasion fiscale et administrative, de diffamation, de mutinerie, de plusieurs outrages à officier public, de détournement de fonds et d'attentat à la bombe. La peine encourue ne serait-ce que pour le premier de ces actes est la mort. Vous repentez-vous pour tous ces péchés ? Souhaitez-vous supplier Dieu à travers moi de vous accorder sa miséricorde ? »_

 _« Pour retrouver vos sales têtes d'emplumés au Paradis, comme si je n'avais pas dû me les coltiner toute ma vie ?! Plutôt aller en Enfer ! Au moins, là-bas, le Diable ne se présente pas comme le messager de Dieu ! »_

Les anges cessèrent de chanter. L'archange découvrit ses dents dans un rictus meurtrier. Débordant de fierté, Sam et Dean s'échangèrent une claque fraternelle dans le dos, et tous dans le salon retrouvèrent brièvement le sourire.

 _« Bien... je me dois donc d'ajouter le blasphème à la liste. »_

Michel claqua des doigts et Bobby se retrouva soudain nu comme un ver. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'épée angélique s'abattit sur lui, à une distance soigneusement calculée de ses vertèbres, sectionnant une première côte.

Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa la joue gauche de Michel, qui ne cilla même pas.

Plus personne ne souriait dans le salon. Au contraire, la plupart avait détourné le regard et couvert leurs oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris atroces que poussait Bobby.

La lame poursuivit son chemin, coupant os et chair indifféremment, le sang ruisselant sur la peau pâle de l'ancien camionneur avant de se perdre dans l'herbe jaunie du champ.

Les paupières de Bobby papillonnaient, l'hémorragie l'amenant à la lisière de l'évanouissement avant que la douleur ne le ramène à lui, encore et encore, sa tête dansant mollement sur son cou. Il n'avait plus la force de hurler.

Quand l'archange eut terminé de séparer les côtes de sa colonne, il enfonça ses doigts dans les plaies et ouvrit sa cage thoracique tel les portes d'une armoire, agrippant les poumons encore chauds et gonflés d'air afin de les déposer sur les épaules du condamné.

La tête de Bobby tomba en avant une énième fois.

Et ne se releva plus.

Les jambes de Dean le portèrent d'elles-mêmes à l'évier de la cuisine, où il y vomit l'intégralité du repas qu'il avait consommé à peine une heure plus tôt. Entre l'acide et les sanglots, sa gorge était en feu. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'obscurité se refermait sur lui, il lui fallait de l'air, de l'air, _de_ _l'air !_

Il poussa son petit frère hors de son chemin et sortit en courant de la cabane; il l'entendit à peine crier son nom, à travers les battements tonitruants de son cœur.

Ses pieds volaient au-dessus de la terre meuble de la forêt tandis qu'il courait à toute allure le plus loin qu'il pouvait, slalomant entre les silhouettes lugubres des arbres avec la lueur argentée de la lune comme seul repère.

Quand sa respiration ressembla au râle d'un mourant et que son corps fut incapable de faire un pas de plus, Dean s'effondra.

* * *

Charlie saisit les mains qui la hissèrent hors de la bouche d'égout.

Elle et huit résistants se trouvaient à présent dans une ruelle obstruée par des containers, effrayés et pris au piège.

Aucune porte perçant les murs de brique et un flot continu de passants à chaque bout qui contiendrait à coup sûr au moins un Fidèle pour révéler leur emplacement aux anges s'ils décidaient de s'y mêler.

Sans compter leur tenue et état général, qui étaient loin de passer inaperçus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Charlie sursauta. Un jeune homme la regardait de ses grands yeux marrons, les mêmes que ceux d'une biche qui avait surgi dans les phares de sa voiture, des années plutôt.

\- Euh… je… hum…

Tous la fixaient. Elle passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, s'en arracha quelques-uns.

\- Je ne sais pas, désolée !

Déçus par sa réponse mais pas encore prêts à abandonner, les rebelles s'armèrent de bouteilles de verre cassées et firent le guet, protégeant le petit cercle au centre de la ruelle pendant qu'il tachait tant bien que mal de trouver une échappatoire.

\- On doit aller à la cabane de Bobby ! chuchota une mère dont la fille se cachait dans les pans de sa chemise de nuit.

\- Oui mais comment ?! On est fait comme des rats ! répliqua un homme.

\- Pas forcément, on court, on saute dans le premier taxi…

\- Non, aucun taxi ne voudra de nous et nous sommes trop nom-

Charlie ne put finir sa phrase : venant chacun d'un côté de la venelle, deux anges brisèrent le cou des guetteurs avant de s'approcher d'une démarche inéluctable.

Au moment où la jeune femme crut que tout était perdu, une pointe métallique sortit de la poitrine de l'ange de droite, puis tous les orifices de celui-ci irradièrent d'une lumière blanche.

Il tomba en révélant un personnage familier debout derrière lui.

\- Castiel ! s'exclama Charlie avec soulagement.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir que l'autre ange avait subi le même sort, de la main de celui qui accompagnait le séraphin le matin même.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? leur demanda le séraphin en les étudiant un à un pour voir s'ils étaient blessés.

Les rebelles hochèrent la tête après un temps de retard, incrédules.

Enjambant les ailes de cendre sur le sol, Castiel marcha jusqu'aux corps des guetteurs dont la tête avait subi une rotation de presque 180 degrés et posa deux doigts sur leur front. Un son strident se fit entendre, son qui ne couvrit pas tout à fait celui des os se remettant en place, et l'un après l'autre, ils revinrent à la vie sous les yeux éberlués de leurs confrères.

\- Je vais maintenant graver votre cage thoracique de sceaux qui vous rendront invisibles à tous les anges, moi y compris, déclara Castiel au petit groupe.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! s'offusqua un des hommes.

Le séraphin le fixa de ses yeux céruléens, sa voix aussi aiguisée que la dague qu'il tenait.

\- Souhaites-tu vivre ? Ou mourir avant d'avoir atteint le premier carrefour ?

L'homme déglutit et hocha la tête, le regard rivé par terre. Castiel ne perdit pas une minute une de plus.

\- Charlie, avez-vous un endroit où vous réfugier ? demanda-t-il tout en scellant les personnes deux par deux.

\- Oui, Bobby a une cabane dans les bois à l'ouest de la ville… ouch, ça brûle ! s'exclama la jeune femme quand son tour arriva.

\- Navré. Est-elle protégée ?

\- Connaissant Bobby, certainement.

\- Bien. Prie-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Mon frère, trois anges viennent par ici ! l'avertit Gadriel.

Le séraphin saisit les épaules de la jeune femme et une image apparut comme un flash dans son esprit.

Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas; celui de la vitrine d'un salon de tatouage.

\- Descendez la route puis tournez à droite au carrefour. Au prochain, tournez à gauche. Maintenant dépêchez-vous et ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte ! Nous allons les retenir.

Charlie hocha la tête et s'enfuit avec les autres, juste avant que l'escadron d'anges ne débarque dans la ruelle.

Castiel et Gadriel les y attendaient, épées dégainées.

\- Efram, Jonah, Daniel. Je vous en prie, nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous. Seul Michel est notre ennemi : lui et Naomi ont manipulés nos esprits pendant toutes ces années, contrôler le Paradis ne leur suffisait pas… Il leur fallait en plus la Terre. Mais ce n'est pas le travail du Seigneur que nous accomplissons ici, dit le séraphin.

\- Silence ! Nous n'avons que faire des délires d'un renégat, répliqua Daniel.

\- Oui, que sais-tu du Seigneur, Castiel ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est jamais entré en contact avec Lui, ajouta Jonah.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je « sais »… c'est ce que je _ressens_.

Les anges le fixèrent un instant sans comprendre.

Puis ils se rappelèrent leurs ordres.

Le premier se jeta sur Gadriel, qui l'esquiva habilement avant de le tuer. Les deux autres s'attaquèrent à Castiel, impatients de récupérer la récompense qui avait été mise sur sa tête. Il se débarrassa facilement de l'un, toutefois l'autre était meilleur combattant et le séraphin était très affaibli par toute la grâce qu'il venait d'utiliser; l'ange réussit à l'atteindre au bras avant que Gadriel ne l'achève pour lui.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Ils contemplèrent les corps inanimés de leurs frères, le fantôme de leurs ailes imprimé sur le sol. Vue à laquelle ils devraient selon toute vraisemblance s'habituer, mais qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à oublier.

Dès qu'ils sentirent d'autres anges fondre sur leur location, ils se volatilisèrent.

* * *

Le petit groupe se faufila en file indienne à travers la foule de pendulaires qui sortaient du bureau pour aller manger, marchant rapidement mais pas trop vite pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Charlie était en tête et suivait l'itinéraire que lui avait donné Castiel. Elle était presque parvenue au bout de la rue qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Fidèle.

Entre les quelques secondes qui fallut à cette dernière pour se souvenir du visage de Charlie et le moment où elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de crier aux anges qu'une de leur victime était revenue à la vie, Charlie l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

\- Oh ! Je viens de frapper quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main, étonnée par son propre réflexe.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas ratée, dit avec admiration le garçon aux yeux de biche, derrière elle.

Sa stupeur se mua en assurance et elle reprit la marche de plus belle.

\- Merci, Kevin.

Elle pourra se féliciter de son acte héroïque quand ils seront tous en sécurité.

Quand elle se retrouva enfin devant la vitrine du salon de tatouage que Castiel lui avait transmise par la pensée, elle y entra, les autres rebelles sur les talons.

\- Euh… je peux vous aider ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux roses en examinant l'étrange assemblée par-dessus ses lunettes noires.

\- Oui nous sommes poursuivis par les anges et un… ami nous a envoyés ici.

La tatoueuse posa les rouleaux de papiers qu'elle portait sur une commode.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Monsieur trench-coat beige et son acolyte constipé ?

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Exactement ! Désolés mais nous devons sceller la pièce par mesure de précaution, dit Charlie en faisant signe aux autres.

Deux hommes s'entaillèrent aussitôt le bras et se mirent à dessiner sur les vitres avec leur sang.

\- Et voilà que ça recommence, soupira la tatoueuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Charlie ne sut pas trop quoi répondre alors elle s'excusa encore une fois en tirant sur son pyjama Betty Boop taché par sa fuite à travers les égouts.

La tatoueuse la contourna pour aller descendre les stores métalliques afin que les sceaux ne soient pas visibles depuis l'extérieur, puis elle s'adressa au groupe :

\- J'ai une salle de bain à l'arrière, si jamais… Oh, et des biscuits et du soda sous mon bureau. Servez-vous.

Les rebelles la remercièrent chaleureusement avant de se disperser autant que le petit local le permettait.

Elle désinfecta encore les coupures des deux hommes et les recouvrit d'une bande bien serrée, sous les yeux mi-impressionnés, mi-attendris de Charlie.

\- Au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? lui demanda celle-ci une fois qu'elle eut assemblé assez de courage pour le faire.

\- Rose, et toi ?

\- Charlie.

Rose regarda le petit groupe vider ses réserves de nourriture, assis les uns à côté des autres contre le mur de son salon.

\- Drôles de circonstances, mais ravie de te rencontrer, Charlie, dit-elle en se fendant d'un sourire pour la première fois.

Le cœur de l'intéressée s'emballa.

* * *

Une fraîche odeur d'humus lui piquait le nez.

Quand Dean reprit conscience, le croissant de lune était toujours haut dans le ciel. Il roula sur le dos, les bras en croix, et contempla le ciel étoilé entre les branches noires des arbres.

Pendant ces quelques secondes que met toujours la mémoire à rattraper la conscience, il était en paix.

Il n'était rien ni personne, à peine un animal.

Puis il se souvint. _Les anges. Bobby._

Il serra les dents et se redressa, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes sous ses doigts.

Une lumière jaune dansait à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, clignotant entre chaque tronc d'arbre.

 _Sam_.

Il ne pouvait pas y retourner et affronter tous ces visages en deuil. Tous ces gens qui attendaient de l'espoir alors qu'il n'en avait plus à leur donner.

Dean se remit sur pied et partit dans la direction opposée à la lumière.

Quand il ne l'aperçut même plus, il ralentit sans pour autant s'arrêter; sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert et ses jambes lui faisaient mal à chaque pas, mais s'il s'arrêtait, il finirait en repas pour loups.

Le ciel commençait à se teinter de jaune et de rose lorsqu'il déboucha sur une route goudronnée qui coupait à travers la forêt comme une cicatrice. Il se mit à la suivre, pour ce qui lui sembla des heures.

Tout d'un coup, le vrombissement familier d'un moteur se fit entendre, et un camion à la peinture rouge écaillée s'arrêta à côté de lui.

La porte du côté passager s'ouvrit et un rouquin au ventre rebondi lui dit :

\- Hé, ça va mon pote ? Je te dépose quelque part ?

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Dean escalada les marches métalliques et s'installa sur le siège couvert de poussière.

\- T'es pas un tueur en série, si ? marmonna Dean, pince-sans-rire.

Le camionneur s'éclata de rire.

\- Non… et toi ?

Dean ferma la portière, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Cool, cool. Hum, t'as une destination en particulier ou… ?

\- La première ville qu'on passera.

\- Ok...

Dean reposa son crâne contre le siège et ferma les yeux, pris d'un soudain vertige.

\- Tu es pâle comme la mort, tiens.

L'homme glissa une canette de bière dans sa main gauche et un paquet de beef jerky dans l'autre.

\- Putain, j'pourrais t'épouser, là tout de suite, sourit Dean en ouvrant la bière.

\- Désolé, mec, je suis déjà pris, rigola le camionneur en lui montrant son alliance.

\- Les meilleurs le sont.

* * *

Le camionneur réveilla Dean en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Il avait dû dormir un long moment car le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Le tableau de bord le lui confirma en indiquant « 18:34 ».

Dean passa la main sur son visage pour chasser les restes de sommeil et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient arrêtés dans une station d'essence, à l'entrée d'une ville d'arrière-pays.

\- Merci, euh…

\- Larry.

\- Larry. Prends soin de toi.

\- Attends, prends au moins ça !

Il lui tendit un billet de 20 dollars tout chiffonné.

Dean le prit et lui serra la main en soutenant son regard.

\- Merci pour tout, Larry. Vraiment. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- J't'en prie, répondit-il d'un air gêné, ses joues teintées de rose là où sa barbe naissait.

Après un dernier sourire triste, Dean descendit du camion et passa aux toilettes de la station avant d'aller explorer la ville.

Il déambula jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un bar assez peu fréquenté. Il avait nettoyé sa veste de surplus militaire du mieux qu'il avait pu mais elle était encore tachée de boue, de même que son jeans délavé; les habitués le regardèrent de haut en bas tandis qu'il gardait la tête baissée en passant devant eux, priant pour qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas.

Il s'assit au bar et commanda un whisky avec un croque-monsieur, qu'il se força à manger.

Il pensa à son frère, qui était sûrement mort d'inquiétude… Qui sait, peut-être le cherchait-il encore dans les bois... Il pensa aux autres, seuls dans la cabane… Il pensa à Charlie. _Pourvu qu'elle ait survécu…_

Puis il pensa à Ash.

Et les cris de Bobby résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

Il descendit son verre d'une traite et en commanda un deuxième.

\- Son prochain est pour moi ! On dirait qu'il a passé une sale journée…, dit un homme à la barmaid sur un ton de confidence.

Il prit place à côté de Dean et lui adressa un grand sourire. Pas mal. La petite quarantaine. Dents blanches.

 _Yeux_ _bleus_.

 _Trench-coat_.

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement et il reporta son attention sur les dessins dans le bois du comptoir.

\- Je m'appelle Robert.

Dean ne répondit pas, il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Heureusement, son troisième verre arriva.

\- T'es pas du genre causant, toi, hein ?

« Robert » se pencha sur lui et susurra :

\- C'est pas grave, on peut faire quelque chose qui ne requiert pas de mots…

Dean ne fut pas surpris; il connaissait ce genre de types. Des pères de famille modèles, qui payaient de jeunes hommes comme lui pour se faire sucer dans les toilettes du bar avant de rentrer chez eux comme si de rien n'était. Il avait dû se rabaisser à cela, les fois où il perdait au billard ou n'arrivait pas à voler ce dont lui et la Résistance avaient besoin.

Et parfois donner plus que ce qui avait été prévu.

\- Pas intéressé.

\- Alléluia, il parle ! plaisanta l'homme.

Dean serra les dents, sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, mec.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai vu la façon dont tu m'as regardé, je crois que je suis ton genre…

Dean lâcha un rire sans joie. Le sort aimait décidément le torturer.

\- Non, tu m'as juste… rappelé quelqu'un.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable avait-il répondu ça ? Il était entré dans son jeu par mégarde et maintenant il ne le lâcherait plus…

Il reposa son verre et tâcha de se lever.

Mais Robert posa une main ferme sur sa nuque.

\- Allez, fiston, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, chuchota-t-il.

Dean n'eut même pas à réfléchir.

Son poing alla se ficher dans le nez de l'homme, qui tomba du tabouret et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Toutes les discussions dans le bar cessèrent.

Robert toucha le sang qui coulait sur son visage et regarda ses doigts d'un air hébété.

\- Tu aimes toucher tout en restant intouchable, pas vrai ? dit Dean en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre. L'adrénaline avait bien dissipé les effets de l'alcool mais il faillit tout de même perdre l'équilibre.

\- Il est temps d'inverser les rôles, _papa_.

Dean lui asséna coup sur coup pendant que tous le regardaient faire sans oser intervenir. Ou sans le vouloir; l'homme n'avait pas été discret dans ses intentions et on leur avait appris que la vie d'un pédé ne valait rien.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite ou j'appelle les flics ! s'écria la barmaid.

Le visage de Castiel se superposant à celui de Robert dans sa vision troublée, Dean frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses joues craque au niveau des pommettes, suivie de peu par sa lèvre inférieure. L'homme avait beau être plus grand et plus âgé que Dean, ce dernier avait assez d'entraînement et de rage pour compenser.

\- P-pitié, arrête… je suis… d-désolé, pi-

L'homme arrivait à peine à parler tant il avait de sang dans la bouche. Il fit même des bulles au coin de ses lèvres.

Dean sentit soudain la froideur caractéristique du métal contre son crâne et se figea.

\- J'ai dit : lâche-le ! ordonna la serveuse en armant ce qui se révéla être un fusil.

Il leva les mains par réflexe et, essoufflé, contempla l'état pitoyable de sa victime; écrasée sous son poids, celle-ci s'étrangla avant de cracher une gerbe de salive rougeâtre sur sa veste.

Dean se releva aussitôt en titubant, le regard happé par la pure crainte qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de l'homme, la même qui brillait dans ceux de la barmaid.

\- Fiche le camp et ne remets jamais les pieds ici, siffla-t-elle en poussant le canon sur sa tempe.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter; Dean sortit du bar en courant et se faufila dans une allée sombre.

Il s'arrêta sous le néon blanc de la porte arrière d'un restaurant pour contempler ses poings meurtris, une terrible question tournoyant sans relâche dans son esprit embrumé.

 _Est-ce que je me serais arrêté à temps si la barmaid n'avait pas été là ?_

\- Bonsoir, mon garçon, lança une voix au fort accent écossais.

Dean sursauta et fit volte-face. Au milieu de la ruelle se tenait un homme au front dégarni, vêtu d'un long manteau noir en laine. Il lui souriait, mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui te permettrait de vaincre Michel.


End file.
